A Pikachu Called Green
by RuAlf
Summary: When Green was changed into a little Pikachu, who came to his aid? Red did... Still, there's one problem, a BIG problem. Red does not know that his Pikachu is actually him and it leads Green to something that even bigger than him transforming into a pokemon...
1. 1st Poke: Pikachu

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: It's not mine, guys, kick me if I dare say so

**1****st**** Poke: Pikachu**

Rustle…rustle…rustle…

I hate that voice, let alone those ticklish grasses rubbing my arms and face, I despise dry leaves cracking under my feet as I passed through the forest. Usually, I'd ignore most of the sound, but now, being not taller than tall grasses had left me with no choice but proceed with more caution than I mostly do. Including hearings or animalistic instincts, of course. As much as I want to curse my bad luck, I can't, for the life of arceus spout words other than 'chu', you know, that weird kissing noise creatures my kind loves to make. Pain in the ass as it was, I can't voice out any protest as those people will only try to chase me with pokeballs in their clutch, screaming "Pikachu!" or "You'll be mine!", those kind of nonsense any trainers will shout. Now that I mention it, did I do the exact same things? Nah, that was so humiliating and weird…I rubbed my cheeks, sparkles started to form between my stubby fingers and the red circle on my cheeks. Shoot, can Pikachu withstand electricity? If not, they should be extinct by now…and I'll be as good as dead by sudden electric shock I made myself.

Oh-kay, this is so embarrassing though…let's just do a quick introduction or, if you want a little jolt of lightning bolt, let's shake hands! Name's Green. Job, ermm…it's kinda tricky, cause I _was_ a trainer –with past tense- and now I am a full-time pokemon. To be precise, a freaking Pikachu. Nice, huh? What did I look? Can you describe a Pikachu in one word? Easy, they are **Yellow**. What, you expect fancy words like…'electrifying'? or 'chu'? I'm not exactly in the mood right now…How can I be in the mood? Angrily, I stomped around, chanting "Chuchuchuchuchuchuchu…" continuously. Thus, losing my concentration from my surrounding which is a fatal mistake if you are a pokemon. I felt something soft below my right foot. It is warm, bushy, and…moving. I looked down and met brown furs of a…

"CHU!" I yelped in shock, leaping backward. As indignant as it sounded, that's just how I could scream, so if you want to laugh at me, please…be a Pikachu and you'll know what a 'chu' means right now. A gigantic Ursaring was staring down at me when I looked up. By it's glare I know it _is_ mad. For a few seconds in which I dumbly didn't take as a chance to escape, we were locked in a stare contest that obviously was on the giant bear's side, not me, a small rodent side. It roared, urging me to run away from the precinct at once. Speeding through the grass, screaming "Pika..pika…pika…" is more exhausting than what it sounds! Especially with these sharp ends of grasses slashing my cheeks and Ursaring heavy stomps behind me. Pikachu has rather small legs that slowed me down. Literally, I am skipping, not running. From the edge of my eyes, I saw lights ahead, means that the trail of grass ended there and maybe a trainer is there to attract Ursaring's attention from me. My feet sunk deep in the soft ground as strong as I could before I lunged forward to the light.

And bopped my head to someone…

Well, at least it's a human…so I thanked silently and closed my eyes, gripping for help at whoever that is shirt. The thing I do next is fallen asleep…

…

_A brunette boy stuffed his hand inside his pocket, running a hand through his hair. A pokeball twirled playfully on his other hands as he smirked at the fainted pokemon. A red lizard with ablaze tail looked at him meaningfully, a prideful smile spread across its face. He won easily and his charmander just make everything seems easier. Those trainers in the routes are no match for him, neither his little new buddy. The only person he wants to see beg for mercy after being defeated is his childhood friend, namely, Red._

"_Please…don't burn Cappie…" _

_He just shrugged, ordering his charmander to finish the job and burnt the small silkworm. The bug – catcher cried his dear pokemon's silly name again and pulled the burnt Caterpie to his arms. Snorting, Green left the place, his charmander traipsing behind him. He needs as much enemy as he could so his little fellow will grow strong enough to beat Red. A rustle in the tree snap him to 'alert' mode, charmander growled viciously at the invincible new threats from it. Though he didn't see it coming at all…_

_A Pikachu lurched at him, shouting a loud "Chu!". Before he could tell charmander to attack, the Pikachu struck his head. And his consciousness faded…_

'_Oh, no! Did you hit someone, Pika?'_

_The Pikachu stood beside its headbutt victim. From behind the tree where the Pikachu has assaulted Green, came a girl. Her eyes flashes yellow glow, matching her blonde hair, dangling past her back. Another Pikachu is on her arms, looking down at the other somewhat gleefully. She crouched beside Green, putting her Pikachu on Green's middle, she flashed a comforting grin at charmander. The fire lizard stepped back, sitting near Green's legs, half-convinced that the girl won't do anything dangerous to its trainer, but readied itself if she dares to hurt Green._

'_Uh, this isn't good…Pika, the last thing I want is that you accidentally did what you did last summer…' she smiled meekly, placing her hand on Green's forehead, '…Well, I guess it's too late, I can even hear what his thoughts are. Mainly he's just groaning in pain, though…' her pikachu chirped, playfully tapping its legs at Green's stomach. The girl glanced at the mouse, giving it a pat in the head, _

'_Well, Chuchu? I can't possibly help him…let's just leave him be, okay? Come on, Pika, Chuchu…'_

…

I can't say that I was dreaming the whole time I was unconscious, but all I heard is a strange song played in whispers and whistles. Someone was there when that _damn _Pikachu forced the daylight out of me. The song was that of Viridian's natives song, I know that far, but whoever sung it was clever enough to hide their gender-based voice. Groaning (which probably sounded like 'chu chu'), I opened my eyes, trying to focus my sight on the situation. First, the room is white, the typical room in the Pokecenter and it isn't that well-lit. I cocked my head to the side and met a face. Then, I nearly scream on top of my lungs…

Red…Red is there…how could? How the hell did I end up with Red of all the thousands trainer that could have passed through the route? He was still asleep, his hand set on top of my stomach, restraining me from moving even an inch without disturbing his somewhat peaceful sleep. Tentatively, I touched Red's finger, expecting a reaction. When he stayed asleep, I pushed aside his fingers, with much huffs and puffs I might add. Is Pikachu _this_ weak? Lifting even one of Red's hands fatigued me like running a full course marathon. Infuriated, I kicked his hand as hard as I could. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open, like a wind shutter. A pair of crimson orbs fixed on my pitiful self. I timidly averted my own. Red's gloved hand moved toward my head, scratching the back of my ear. As much as I want to swat it away, Pikachu probably likes to be scratched on that spot that I found myself purred under his touch. It's such a weird sensation, but it is as much tempting as it is weird.

Wait…what am I doing loitering around here to be petted by Red?

"You're awake…" he sleepily chided. He stopped scratching much to my dismay and content (for if he continued, I won't like it if he stops), smoothing his dark locks. I chirped as a reply. Though I'm so sure I said that _I'm not happy you're here_, all that came out from my throat is a high-pitched "Chu chu chu chu!" in which I guess translate as _thank you!_ in Red's mind. He smiled, pulling something from the bedside table. Before I realized it, he hit my head with a ball. A pokeball was rolling on the floor and a bruise on my head, followed by my loud "Pika-chu!" as scream of shock. "It still won't work, eh?" he said rather calmly despite my bruised forehead. I flapped my paws in fury, that's it! I'm not a pokemon! I'm a freaking human, I don't deserve to be contained in a ball! Red simply put the pokeball back, sitting on the bed just beside me. I continued flapping my paws like wings of bird. This is why I hate Red! Stupid, naïve Red who knows nothing about anything! In spite of Red not knowing of anything, he always looks better than me and everyone loves him!

"Calm down, little guy…" he cradled me into his arms, tapping my head. I really want to bite his arms, seriously, he's irritating me by acting like a loving owner of a pet…or to be exact _my_ master. No _one_ can be _my_ master, _Green Oak_ has no master! Drawing a frown across my mouth, I punched his chin. The punch was replied with a laugh from Red. Great, if I ever become a human again, this will surely leave a scar to my pride. Red playfully nuzzled my cheeks, exactly oblivious to the fact that, us, Pikachu stores our electricity in our cheeks sac. The seconds I concentrated on releasing the electrical attack was also the instance Red yelped in pain. Laughing, I leaped out of his loosen grasp, landed gracefully to the cold floor, smiling smugly.

"If you can do that…you're already healed then…" Red rubbed his jolted cheeks, slightly winced. He walked to the window, clicking it open, and gestured at me to come over. "There, you're free to go…"

I thought about it…it's a fat chance that I met other pokemons those are bigger than me and surely would attack me by any small provocation whatsoever. I could be killed by those…big…gigantic and surprisingly intimidating pokemons. Worse, no one will know who am I and Green Oak will remain missing in action, while Red receives everything _I _should have received! Shall I take the risk of following Red…or to be exact, become _his_ part of the team? Just thinking about being ordered by him sent shivers down my spine. Yes, my pride is at stakes, so do my precious life…compulsively, I made up my mind, staring up to Red with a less than happy look. How do a pokemon decide that it wants to be with a trainer without the forces of a pokeball? Baffled, I leaped toward the bedside table just beside the window, toward Red's arms. Placing my paws carefully on his arms, I gave him a meaningful look. _I'll go with you, but I will never be yours! Every order that you said, I'll consider carefully and follow if it's really effective. The sooner I gain my form, the sooner I'll leave you…understand?_

Red seemed to _somehow_ understand the part of _I'll go with you…_and ignore the rest of the mental message. I knew that by the look in his eyes. Red looked disbelieved at first, but quickly grinned widely like a Cheshire cat and plopped his hand onto my head. "Let's be friend!" he exclaimed happily, rubbing my head a few times before closing the windows, flicking the lock back to its place.

Will I regret this?

Time will tell… Now, let's just say I'll be fine for a little while…

…

**Yellow is someone I snuck in for fun and she's not complete with Chuchu. Then, Chuchu is not complete without Pika…the list will go on if I don't stop it right there…**

**If anyone wants this to continue, please leave something, key? :3**


	2. 2nd Poke: Charmander and Nicknames

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When your rival appears not as the way he is…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: Do I have to jot it down to my forehead so no one ask if it's mine?

**Cause there are reviews, I continued…nah, kidding, as long as there's someone who wants to read it, I'll continue! But whoever gives reviews are welcomed! **

**2****nd**** Poke**: Charmander and Nicknames

"_Excuse me…"_

_I stopped walking. Looking toward the caller, which is Nurse Joy who was smiling behind the pokemon center counter, I slowly trotted to the counter. She waited until I reached the front side before she leaned forward, paused, hesitated, but proceeded to pull something from her uniform's pocket. She pulled my palm, placing a cold, light item on it. Automatically, my eyes examined the object, tracing the smooth surface with my finger. I know who has this object. Well, __**he**__ has similar objects, but… Clenching my palms, I gave Nurse Joy a puzzled look. She caught my mental question and finally said, "…A girl came by, telling me to give it to the Pikachu…" she pursed her lips as if whatever she said next is an unbelievable lie, "…it belongs to the Pikachu…" she glanced at my curled fist. Belongs to Pikachu…? "But, there's more than one Pikachu in here, right?" the item felt cold against my skin, "…it could be other pikachu's or its trainer…"_

_Nurse Joy shook her head…it's specifically instructed to be sent to my new team member…_

…

The problem with Red is that he _doesn't _know how to make proper nicknames. _BUT _the _real _problem with Red is that he insisted on giving nicknames even that kindergarteners know that he's suck at it. So, I spent the next whole day, shaking my head at his sets of silly names that he managed to come up with every five minutes. Yellow…I swore I've heard this somewhere. Pika… that's original and so _creative_ to the point of hopelessness. Chu, you're not going to call me with a kissing noise, would you? All unthinkable strange-sounding names one could think of are what Red offered to be plated as my nicknames. You know, he wants to befriend his pokemon so bad that he decided that giving nicknames is in his must-to-do list. Glancing at Vyi, the bulbasaur (while I have my precious charmander, he has the bulbasaur) I drew my finger to a taut –which is comical if you only have three stubby fingers- 'tch'ing at his willingness to receive such nicknames. Vyi only smiled understandably when I rejected yet another name. _You're stubborn little guy!_ I heard Vyi uttered, _but for good reason I guess you're still likeable_. _I'll take that as a compliment, Vyi_ I replied after a deep consideration of not making him irritated. Least thing I want is a bulbasaur trying to kill me from behind. _You're just being a fastidious brat, lad…_ I shrugged at Red's pidgey cryptic comment, _I don't think so Pogee, your nickname sounds like crap. _Pogee folded his wings, glaring at me as if he wants my head off of my shoulder. _Type advantage…sucks…_ he exclaimed, switching to flying rather than leaping in the ground.

"You're the pickiest Pikachu I've ever met…"

Red mulled over again, probably has finally run out of any nicknames for me, which is good because my neck joint has been aching since an hour ago. He looked at me for seconds, unblinkingly examined me with his eyes from head to toes, his hand was inside his pocket, rummaging whatever lies inside, "….G-" his voice cut off as soon as I heard furious rustles from the grasses to our right. Snapping to 'alarmed' mode, I stood in all four while Vyi's stance stiffened. Pogey dove back to Red's shoulder, giving the grass a sardonic look. There's no way I'll let two attack in two days in a row with the exact same trick fooled me. _Little guy, do you know what is that? _asked Vyi, his eyes never leaving the grass. I shook my head, _I'm not a psychics…_crackles of electric appeared beside both of my cheeks that it frightened me…a bit. Red also noticed this, judging by the pokedex in his hand and his tensed shoulder. "Pogee, fly above that 'thing', Vyi, and…emm…" he stared at me, "…Pikachu, readied your best attack if it turns out to be hostile, got it?" as if both Vyi and Pogee understood, they nodded mechanically. The pidgey took off in seconds, leaving dusts on his former spot. Vyi tightened his gripping, studying the rustles. Hissing at the probable threat, sparkles formed around my body…it's weird to see this, I mean, as humans you can't make electricity this easy.

All of a sudden, the grass stopped rustling and Pogey almost…_almost_ looked relaxed, but a shadow lunged out of the grass with surprising speed. Its aim isn't Red… not to Vyi or Pogey who has lost his concentration and is hovering with relatively low level of alertness. Whoever it is, its target is me…most indefinitely. Why else the shadow tackled me harshly until we rolled on the ground, fighting for the top spot? It's hot…whatever that is, it's so hot, I can barely suck in fresh, cool air under its breath. Paws coiling around my neck, intended to rip me of my ability to breath. I heard Red yelling, but either Vyi nor Pogey reacted, probably both are too stunned to make a move. Well, I'm all by myself now. Grasping for my enemy's shoulder, I squinted, focusing on both of my electric sac. Here's hoping Pikachu can withstand thunder.

"CHU!" man, do I need a battle cry for that?

Sparks flying and a cry of pain shot through the air. Not mine…the thunder hits me, but I felt nothing…thank arceus, at least the stupid mouse has protection against its own attack. The attacker released me and now was laying flat on the ground, half-burnt. _Damn it!_ he cussed weakly. I froze in spot…what the hell- I never heard that pokemon could cuss. It suddenly stood, its back facing me. _Why are you trying to attack me? _It hissed. Defensively, I folded my arms, _you're trying to kill me whoever you are…I should be the one asking questions, not you!_ First, the attacker just stayed there, but then, it abruptly turned around to face me, anger is clearly drawn across its face. But something else hit me hard…

It is a charmander…

I stood there…mouth agape, _C…charmander?_. Charmander made a face, _You're the one who has attacked my master! You've taken him, too! _he stared at me, rage danced in his eyes, _where's master Green?_ Second hit… Charmander has been searching for me? He's been searching since I've left him somehow in that route. Then, how could I explain to him about…this. I glared toward myself pensively. Or what seems to be myself. A small Pikachu traipsing behind Red. Yep, the one and only Red that I've sworn to defeat. I rolled my eyes,_ listen…Green, your master is... _Charmander frowned, _Tell me…where is he?_

"Are you Green's charmander?"

I made a quick tilt up to see that Red has reacted first. He squatted beside me, his gloved hand placed under his chin like he was thinking thoughtfully while his eyes darted back and forth between me and Charmander. The fire lizard beamed furiously at Red, his tail's flame burst that for a moment, I thought it would swallow his body in fire. _Where is master Green? _He repeated in a cold, low hiss. How should I explain to him without telling both Vyi and Pogee of my real identity. Before I could even say a thing, Red is showing Charmander a long, thin cord. My eyes widened, the cord held a locket. A white, smooth familiar locket…

My pendant…

Questions swirled in my mind. Where the hell that _stupid_ Red got my pendant? How could he? Why it was in his possession? Dumbfounded, I reached the locket, touching it with my paws. It _is_ my pendant. Red is looking at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction to the pendant…wait, how did he know that it's mine? I look like a Pikachu, for god's sake! If Red found out that I'm his awesome-rival-that-somehow-turned-into-a-pikachu, where should I put my face? I am _not _a Pikachu. I retracted my paws back, trying to avoid his gaze. Red arched an eyebrow, eyeing both me and the pendant in his hand. Charmander recognized the pendant and is chirping loudly, pointing at the trinket. I tried my best not to steal any glance at Red or the locket. As long as he doesn't try to peep what I put inside-

I dared a glance at him. Red has it in his hand, staring at the opened locket.

The locket itself is something that isn't that special… but what I put inside, was a picture…I had hoped no one would ever see especially the one who is looking at it right now. A picture of Red and me when we were still kids who know nothing of the outside world. Why did I put it in there in the first place? Now, Red _has seen _it and that's terrific…just _terrific_. I bounced, running toward Red, chirping "Chuchuchchuchuchuchu!" in panic. Red looked momentarily stunned, his lips parted, but not a word came out. I tugged his pants in frantic, "Pikapikapipi!" okay…that didn't sound like me at all. 'Pikapika' sounded cute and I should sound mad. Surprisingly, Red met my gaze, he crouched so we're on the same eye level. With a meaningful look on his face, Red slipped the pendant through my head. Before I could say a thing, he shushed me and tousled my head. Some of my furs stood from his tousling and finally, Red smiled at me, creating distance between us to see his masterpiece.

"Your name is Green!" he said confidently.

…

"_Pika, how many time have I told you not to do that kind of thing again?" she sighed, massaging her forehead. Her other hand busily patting a pikachu on her lap. Another pikachu was sitting in front of her, cheerfully chided a "Pika!" at her. Not a guilt look even passed its face. It tilted its head quizzically at her. She tugged her blond locks behind her ears, letting out another sigh, this time, more exasperated, "Pika…no, no…I shouldn't call you by that name…" she tapped the pikachu's head. The small mouse glowed faintly, its chirp changed slowly to a more high-pitched one. A small pink cat-like creature came out from the light, flying up, hovering around the room. "Mew…" the girl called softly._

"_Yellow, how was it?"_

_She jerked up, her muscles tensed as she protectively hugged her pikachu, glaring dagger at the person who just went in. A man with sunglasses held out his hands, showing her that indeed, he carried not a thing that would harm her. Yellow sat back down, her shoulder relaxed. The man smoothed his moustache, "How is Mew, Yellow?" he smiled. Though most of his lips are covered in the white moustache, Yellow knew he is smiling. That's one of the reasons why she prefers Blaine than other scientist that helped her. He's kind to everyone, even her. "He's fine Mr. Blaine, see?" she looked up to Mew who is whistling a pompous tune created by the pokemon itself. Blaine nodded understandably, humming the similar tune Mew chided. The feline-like pokemon chirped in agreement, flying around Blaine then toward Yellow, tackling the girl in a hug. "Geez, Mew…" the blonde-haired girl laughed gleefully, patting Mew's head affectionately. Blaine smiled at the warmth moment, turning back to the door. Before he closed the door, he paused and said, "Watch him closely, Yellow. I hope nothing weird has happened…especially if it involved Mew…" the door slammed shut. Yellow's face changed drastically. She chewed the inside of her cheeks. Part of her wants to tell Blaine of what has happened, but part of her refuses to. Mew flew out from her hug, floating with a naïvely-looking face, guiltless. _

"…_What should I do…"_

…

**I put Blaine from manga not game to accompany Yellow! But, Blaine still will be a gym leader in here! And, oh I won't put any OC…by the way cause there're way too many NPCs in Pokemon.**

**Till next week, then!**


	3. 3rd Poke: First Gym Challenge and How It

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of its character belongs to nintendo and gamefreaks

**Sorry for the late chapter… I caught a cold two days ago and they forced me to stay in bed…So, now, here it is! **

**3****rd**** Poke**: First Gym challenge and How It Goes down...

_Green._

_What is Green to you, Red?_

_I could never answer that question. _

_Professor has told me countless time that I am gifted. And I could always see how Green frowned at me, glaring enviously, full of hatred. His hatred is not only shown on that occasion only. Whenever possible, he would slip rude words inside our conversation just to make fun of me. Hit my head and laughed when I fell prey to his pranks. It hurts…every time he did those mean things. But sometimes, as if it wasn't him, he turned into Green that would help me with difficult housework. Green that stood in the front, defending me from bullies. Or Green that dragged me along to play together even that his sister scolded him in the end for playing outside of town. Strange, how he could be nice when it was me who got all the things he wants, his grandpa's recognition, his sister's praises. Maybe, professor was wrong all this time. It is not me that is gifted, it's Green. Because, if I am gifted…then why can't I answer that question? _

_Can someone tell me why?_

…

It was forcibly decided that Charmander stays temporarily with Red until further notice. Red naively said that Green is probably out there, searching for both Charmander and his pendant –that is in my safe-keeping, coiling around my neck- in frantic. Hearing it coming from Red boiled me up. Red has…after all, gave me my own name without knowing that it's really me. Stupid… stupid Red. Charmander has been giving me the evil eye since we set out from Viridian, even growling menacingly when I accidentally nudged him. He hates me. That's awesome. I'm his master and he hates me. Good. What else should I add to my list of things to fix after I reverted back to human?

We met lots of trainers. Correction, weak bunch of trainers. Red defeated them all with ease, I might add. Inspecting closely, Red is quite strong… No! Admitting that Red is actually a strong and solid trainer is in the top of my 'most-_never_-to-do-list'. 'He's weaker than me' is one of my convictions. Red just denies it all. Not with words, but with how he always finds something that others never would have thought about. Directly or not, I know he will always be there walking in front of me while I could only watch his back, left out to follow his shadow which I never can reach. It's as if, everything falls perfectly for him, but rougher for me. Or…is it just me who is weak? No…that can't be, I refuse to be called weak!

_You seem to have lots in thought, Green… _Vyi turned at me, his bulbs bouncing in his back as he kept walking. I shook my head, the aches from yesterday hasn't faded away that I winced slightly, _Nah…just wondering when we'll get to the next town_. It's been three hours since we last saw civilization. Means, we've already spent three hours without food and water. Somehow, just somehow, I don't feel thirsty…just sleepy. Weird. I've got good night sleep last night and I even woke up the latest than everyone else –in which Red has to rocked me back and forth, telling me that it's past ten-. How can I feel sleepy after a long nap? Slowly but surely my eyes drooped sleepily. I slapped both of my cheeks and hastily recovered back to sense. But sadly, a ghost called 'sleepy' is one of the things I can't resist for too long. Stumbling in the last couple of steps, I gave up and fell face first to the path. Red is calling me…but I just can't take this drow..si…ness…

…

Vyi cried for help in the back. I fixed my cap, turning back to all of my team mates and found out that Green has fallen to the ground and is not moving even just an inch. Panic rose inside me. Is…is he alright? He can't get inside a pokeball to rest and has been outside for three whole days, resting only when sleeping not with PC's help. I called him, but he didn't reacted, his face still buried to the ground. I ran toward the still Pikachu, placing my palm on his body. Warm…he's still alive. His breath is also even. In out…in out. He's…fine. So, why did he? As if answering my question, a soft snore escaped his tiny mouth, indicating that he's only sleeping. Smiling in relief, I picked him off the ground and carried him in my arms. Pogee seems to dislike the new Pikachu, he chose to fly rather than latching on my shoulder. Sometimes…I should teach them to befriend with each other. But, how? Umm…I'm not good at bonding either. Green is the only one closest to be my friend and he doesn't look _that _friendly. To me, though. Oh, I mean _Green_…not this Green I held. If this Green is _Green_, he would never ever allow me to touch him. That's just how _Green_ acts. I can't change that…

…

"_Who are you?"_

_Everything looks yellow. Even his surrounding. The trees are yellow, houses painted in the color of the sun, some colored in a slight cooper, but the dominant color is yellow. Just like the color, a girl stood in front of him. Her eyes are yellow, blonde hair and mixture of yellow and red as her clothes. She is staring intently at him, her eyes brilliantly lighted in monochrome. Green swallowed hard. This girl…looked strangely familiar. The girl flashed a grin, "Hi!" she greeted nonchalantly. Hesitantly, Green replied with a wave of his hand. The girl raised her arms and finally Green saw a Pikachu rested peacefully on her arms. He quickly reacted, jumped back from his spot, his hand flew over his head. "Don't worry…this is not the one who changed you…" she giggled softly, like birds chirping to the morning sun. She held out her hand in front of Green, "I'm Yellow…this little girl here is Chuchu!" she showed Green Chuchu who is still busy with her own world, chewing her paws. "Can you tell what exactly has happened to me?" Green knows well that the question sounds stupid since he already know the answer, so he added, "…I've turned into a freaking Pikachu?" Yellow smiled, her finger pointed to the cold floor below them, telling Green to sit down. Obeying, Green plopped down to the floor, keeping his sight on Yellow, asking for answers. Yellow sat down quietly, putting Chuchu on her lap gently like she's a fragile crystal statue. "You want to ask of reasons…" she raised her right hand, a faint glow appeared on her palm, "…or causes?"she mimicked her right hand and now, both of her hands has light, flickering on her palms. Pondering for seconds, Green folded his arms, "Aren't they the same thing?" he pointed out. Both lights disappeared as Yellow clenched her palms, somehow pleased with the answer she got. A little mesmerized, Green felt the urge to compliment, but instead, he snapped back and said, "Why…did I turn into a Pikachu? And how do I gain my form back?"_

"_Pika always does that with people that serve other purpose rather than to remain what they really are" she finally spoke, each words weren't emphasized that it sounds more like whispers of something useless. Green has to leant forward to really capture what she wants him to hear. "I don't know what he saw in you, but you __**have**__to become a Pikachu…it's not like you're fated to be one, you just need to…a __**must**__, thing you must not deny or refuse at all…" she continued, spelling each words clearer this time. Green felt his color drained. A must? What does that have to do with a Pikachu? And how could a Pikachu decide what he should become? He clucked his tongue, "So, I __**have **__to become a Pikachu because a Pikachu told me so?" sarcasm evidently lingered on his tone, but he doesn't care. Yellow nodded, "To tell you the truth, Pika is not what you think he is" she looked at Green, her eyes that of regrets, "…just…please don't blame him…" she pleaded. Green looked thoughtful before he shrugged and said, "Fine…just tell me how to get back to normal…or at least when can I get back…"_

_Yellow opened her mouth, but suddenly she paused, her gaze lowered to Chuchu, "…I-I have to go!" she grabbed the pikachu, stood up and turned at her heels, running toward the flood of yellow color. Green has no time to reacted as his world went blank and just like someone has blew the candle, the yellow world dispersed into blackness. The words that keep playing inside his mind as it raced into unconsciousness are_

"_He's not what you think he is…"_

…

"Pika…"

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Blurry images flooded into my vision as both of my eyes tried their best to focus on whatever lies in front of me. Yawning, I propped myself up to sit. "Green!" it's Red's voice. Curious, my eyes fluttered open and my vision is back. Red was staring at me intently, as if I grew a second head or perhaps a pikachu is _that _interesting to watch while they were sleeping. He sighed, sounded so relief. "Pi?" well, what was it that he worried about? I was only sleeping like a Snorlax, not counting that weird dream. Just asleep. That's all. Red just exaggerating things if he's worried about me. "Thank arceus…" he whispered faintly almost unheard of. "Chaaar!" Red raised his left arms, revealing Charmander who made an angry face, _I won't forgive you if you die without telling me where's Master Green!_ That sounds like him… _Nah, just got sleepy back there _I rolled my eyes to scan the whole room. Another PC's room, I guess. Mostly, all of the PCs are the same in every town. This one…belongs to Pewter, I think, judging by the gray wall and the plate carved with said town name. Red fixed his cap, shadowing his red orbs, "We're going to Pewter's gym…" he said, "…would you like to go or stay? I could ask Nurse Joy to take care of you if-" Red's going to Pewter's gym? Without _me_? No… I won't let him just go there, lose his challenge without me! Chirping in protest, I gripped his vest tightly. "Pika…" I hissed as threatening as a Pikachu can do, telling him to take me as well. He might lose and I want to be there, watch everything in the first-class seat when he was defeated by the gym leader.

"You wanna come?" he finally offered, bending his arms to let me climb to his shoulder. I almost refuse the ride, but realized that it's more undignified if I followed him around in the city. Route's okay, city no. Hell no. I climbed to his shoulder, silently sitting on it, crossing my arms. Red let Charmander climbed on his other shoulder. He looked like a pokemon-rack. A walking one that is. "Let's go, then…" he cheerily said as he dashed out of the PC.

…

"_Yellow…" she forced her eyes to open. They are heavy, drooping from the lack of sleep. But she nodded, telling whoever has awakened her that she heard him. Mew's chirps were heard from beside her_ _sounded as cheerful as ever. "Thank you, Mew, we're expecting you and Yellow" she recognized Blaine's voice. With a jolt, Yellow's eyes opened as her body shot up to sit, "B…Blaine, it's not that time isn't it?" she trembled. Her whole body just screamed, frightened. Blaine pushed his sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose, "…Yeah…sorry bout it…"he put his hand on Yellow's shoulder in sympathy. Unlike the gleeful Mew, Yellow was gloomed to the bone. Cold sweats ran down her brows, her eyes bulging slightly. "It will be over in an hour or so…" the kind scientist helped Yellow to stand onto her feet, "…it will be over, key?"_

…

"Can you put all of your pokemon to their pokeball or can you leave them here?"

I winced at the remarks. Put Green and Charmander to their ball? _Green _has Charmander's ball and I don't know why Green can't be put inside the pokeball. Charmander leapt to the gym's floor, looking at the bearded man with what seem to be un-amused look. Green stayed stoic on my shoulder, stubbornly stayed on it as if it's the comfiest couch he could find. "I said, 'all'!" the bearded man emphasized, glaring at Green who ignored him, playing with the white locket on his chest. "He can't get inside the pokeball…" I tried reasoning, "…h..h-hardy natured!" . The man finally gave up, throwing death glare at Green, but finally relented, letting it off. As if nothing has happened, Green pelted me with pity look. You're so much like _Green_, Green.

"Hey, you!"

I flinched, almost dropping Green to the stony path. A boy is looking at us, hands on his hips, looking like he own the place. "If you want to challenge Brock, you're 10.000 light years early!" he raised his fist, showing a pokeball, ready to release whoever inside the capsule. I swiftly grabbed my own from the belt. Green snorts at my late reaction. Vyi jumps out with (an intended) ferocious battle cry that sounded more like child's crying. The boy is examining Vyi, his eyes that of underestimating. His pokemon – which is a tired-looking Geodude – growls lightly as if trying to scare off Vyi only with such weak threat.

"Vyi, Vine Whip!" I ordered. Vyi responded quickly almost right after I said my order. Two long vines shot out from his bulb, his back arched down, stiffening his stance on the ground as the impulse sent his foot a few inches back. The vines struck the stone pokemon head-on, landing a nice critical hit, sending it out of commission just in seconds. "Good job, Vyi!" I cheered, hopping in my spot. Eagerly, Vyi cried again, this time sounded more aggressive than before. Smug smile has left the boy's face. He's now holding his second pokeball with uneasiness clearly written all over his form. A sandshrew popped out as our second opponent. Without further ado, Vyi tackled the sand mouse, causing it to stumble backward and lose its balance. Before it could gain its sense back Vyi has shot it with a straight accurately aimed vine. Right on the face. The boy called back his fainted Sandshrew, whining pitifully at himself, "Darn…light years measures distance, not time and I lost!" he eyed me, softened a bit, "…go on, maybe you can take on Brock after all…"

"Pika…" Green chided in. He looked disappointed as he let out a sigh. It's as if winning does not amuse him at all. Vyi's cry snapped me back to my own situation. My head jerked up toward the furthest corner of the gym. The grass-pokemon is skipping in front of a young teen, crying loudly in one higher octave than he usually does. Arceus…I did a face-palm before running toward Vyi, snatching him in mid-air. "Sorry…" I bowed at the older looking teen. He smiled faintly, "Welcome challenger!" he crossed his arms, "...I hope you're not weak"

It's Brock...

…

_Report #10_

_Project: Mew_

_Summary:_

_The tenth experiment had been done. Mew still hasn't responded to any of the curious stones we had excavated from the site in Cinnabar Island. The damage on Mew's keeper is not severe thus she could proceed to our next experiment with just three or four days interval. We're slightly worried of how she could still go on, but as long as there are no vital damages to her physical body, we still could…use her. Her emotional condition however is the problem we should worry about. If she couldn't go on, the causes will more likely be the emotional cases that Blaine has been telling us. But without her aid, we can't connect with Mew. She is, after all, a Viridian rare born. We need her ability to ask Mew. Though the stone effect today's quite distracting, we haven't excavated the most dangerous of all. We feared of our keeper's mental condition. A suggestion to let her out for a walk has been inquired to the leader, we have to wait for his reply in a few hours._

_P.S.: Should we ask __**him**__ to stop?_

…

Vyi lays on the cold stony path. Fainted. From the tremendous impact his foe had caused by tackling him single-handedly. I could see Red's holding tears from his eyes. Such crybaby, just like when he was a pitiful child. He called back Vyi, looking at his next pokeball with hopeless filling his crimson orbs. A Pidgey won't stand a chance against the giant rock pokemon. He must have thought that Vyi is enough for this challenge. Trembling, Red's hand raised, ready to sign his forfeit. He doesn't have the guts to let the poor Pidgey to suffer from the rock attack. This is what I've been waiting. Am I amused? Sure, Red's difficult means my happiness. A faint voice knocked inside my head. _Really? You want Red to lose from this guy? Not you?_ It surely sounded so egoist, but it rang true. I want Red to lose to me. Not to _this_ weaklings. Shall I help him? Sighing deeply I concluded.

I shall.

Nonchalantly, I hopped down to the floor, glancing at Red then at the giant, idiot rock pokemon who seems to give me an '_oh really'_ look. _You…are…_I menacingly pointed at him _going to lose in minutes…_. As an answer, he lurched forward shockingly at speed that seemed impossible for heavy pokemon. I leapt out of his way toward the lower ceiling, clutching at the wooden base and propelled myself up to stand as he crashed to the floor. Quietly, I thanked my childhood training. A growl bellowed when he looked around, searching for me. I felt myself snickering as I jumped down feeling the gravity momentum, dragging me back to earth. I let out a burst of electric to push myself down. Gravity plus my weight plus the electric push and original tackle damage. If I missed, I'm done. Lucky for me, my opponent is stupidly large. He's an easy aim. The effect of my attack is perfect. Rock has been known for their defense, and I just broke the law of normal versus rock. Onix roared deafeningly, his cry that clearly of pain. I brushed my pendant off from dusts that flew around from the dusty rock pokemon. He must have never taken a bath since he's born…

"I…I lost?" I heard Brock said. Red was stunned, he stared disbelievingly at me then to Onix fainted form then to me again. What, I just helped you win this stupid battle and all you can do is stare like an idiot? "How in the world could a pikachu do that? You didn't even give it any order did you?" Brock recalled Onix, waiting for Red to say a word. "I..I have no idea…" Red stuttered out, squatting beside me. I huffed, climbing back to his shoulder to resume my last activity, enjoying the whole thing in first-class seat. "Well, you still won, though…here is the grey badge for winning against me," Brock handed out a round, dark-grey colored small pin, "…it allows you to train traded pokemon up to lvl 30, and as a bonus for showing me a nice (he rolled his eyes toward me) performance, this is for you…" he put a small CD-like device on Red's hand beside the small badge. Red accepted the device, nodding as thanks. We went out without a word, calling Charmander to come as well. As the gym's door closed behind our back, Red grabbed me from his shoulder, holding me just in front of him leaving a gap between his middle and me. For minutes, his crimson eyes unblinkingly scanned me. After that he silently put me back and we went away.

That is how we won the first gym…

…

…**Whew, that's the longest thing I've ever tried to finish since the first time I joined in. So hopeful that I could make it with perfectly polished grammar, but… I'm still learning sorry if it makes anyone who reads it uncomfortable…**

**Till next week, guys!**


	4. 4th Poke: Sugars and Rainbows

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: Will someone harass me if I say they belong to me?

**What is this suppose to mean when it was shown in your computer:**

"_**Hardware installation error, please contact your supplier for further information**_

_**Now, turn off the system" **_**background colour, blue. Each time I try to turn it on, it's always shows this screen. I have to borrow my cousin's computer to post this.**

**From this chapter, no other point of view other than Green's. I've had just enough to look from other points of view…Poor Green…**

…

4th Poke: Sugars and Rainbows

Red wrapped a bandage around my arm. It was scrapped thanks to Charmander. He gave me a nice, accurate scratch right on my right arm when I tried to wake him up this morning. After several screaming and chasing, Red asked Nurse Joy to send Charmander via PC to gramps…erhm, I mean Professor Oak. Minutes later, he panicked himself when blood oozed out from the cut. I only stared blankly at the red thick liquid dripping from the wound while Red ran to find Nurse Joy again. This time, it's for a roll of bandages. I watched as Red's trembling hands clumsily wrapped the white, sterile fabrics to cover the wound. Red sighed in relief when it's all over. I scratched the surface of the bandage, causing Red to throw me a warning glare.

Scratch…scratch…scratch…

"Stop it, Green!" scolded Red, tapping my forehead gently. I rubbed the spot he's tapped, pouting slightly. It seems childish and immature, but like I give any damn care, right now. It's not like I have to act all mature, now that Red doesn't even know me. Scratch…"Green…" Red's voice turned cold. I don't know why the cut itched so much that I don't realize I've been scratching at it again. Sheepishly, I pulled back my paws, resting it against my side. Red gave me a look before stuffing some potion inside his rucksack. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Nurse Joy is putting Vyi's and Pogee's pokeball on the table beside Red. She winked at me as she turned at her heels to go back to her station. The cut urges me to scratch, but I bitterly ignored it as best as I could.

"Nurse Joy!"

Red is carrying one of his pokeballs. I can't guess whether its Vyi's or the others, "Here, send this along with the charmander I've asked you to send, thanks!" he rolled the pokeballs. He's back in a few seconds, humming lightly. "Let's go, Green!" he stretched his hand in front of my sight, letting me to climb to his shoulder. "Mount Moon is our destination!" he fervently exclaimed, clenching his fist tightly. Somehow, a bit of his fiery aura affected me that I cried in response rather spirited than I usually let on. He laughed, giving my head a pat on the head, "That's the spirit, Green!"

I averted my gaze back to the floor…scratchscrathscratch…

"Stop scratching, Green…"

…

I don't get it.

I mean, I get it, but I don't "get" it. Okay, honest to goodness, I _don't _get it! What in the world does Red think about when he _did _the foolish action? Did he know that he's just been robbed? I _get_ it if he needs another pokemon after he's given up on catching Nidoran and Jigglypuffs we've found along the way (he stupidly gave away his pidgey to accompany my charmander…hmmmph, how generous…). It's just…I don't _get _it that he chose the weakest pokemon from the entire population of pokemon ever walking on earth. An idiot-looking Magikarp. From a suspicious looking man that I decide to hate upon seeing his sickening smile. He asked Red to actually **pay** for a magikarp. Guess what, guys? Red did. Like a boss. And with a handsome price, too. Like a stupid boss.

Nonetheless, he looks happy. As if he has made a great deal. Affectionately, he called the Magikarp, "Carp!". Another 'great' name came from the creative mind called, Red's braincells. Despite having 'great' name, Carp is weak. What a surprise… it only has a move called "Splash" and it does nothing in battle. Unless if you count hopping in the ground, flapping his tiny fins a _useful_ move. "Well, someone just needs a handful of training…" Red nodded understandably, "…ready, carps?" a sing-song tune. After that, he pitted me against Carp. Though Carp is weak, I don't intend to hold back. Type advantages kinda rules right now. Carp was left paralyzed and struggling to move even an inch. A few zapping later, Red told me to stop and rescue the poor magikarp before it became no more than a black carbon. It was drained from the battle or so the Nurse Joy said. While waiting for Carp's recovery, I munched on my evening snack. An apple. That's more dignified than accepting Red's offer of a pack of Pokechows. I've tasted one bite of Pokechows, before, and that's when I was a little kid, playing brave in front of Red and Blue.

We were playing truth or dare. And I lost. Blue said that I wouldn't dare to eat a single bite of pokechow as my dare. I said I won't. Of course it's not Blue if she's not stubborn. She said I have to choose between two dares. The pokechows or kiss Red. I chose Pokechows. And immediately regrets it. I should have chosen to punch Blue in the face instead. How could I explain the pokechows taste… It's stale, dry, and horribly tasteless for human. It's like eating raw grains. I have stomachache for three days after that, oh, and count gramps's scold for those days too. He said, it's for pokemon. Human shouldn't eat it.

The apple has been bitten to the core, revealing the big seed inside, glistening with my drool. Its sweet liquid stained my cheeks and my bandaged arm. Licking the last few sweet delight, I turned to find Red. He's staring at the sky intently, hands set on his hip. The sight reminded me of his child-form, doing the exact same thing with much shorter and small stature. Back then, the sight would probably make my stomach turned from laughing. This time, it's a little (but just a little, mind you!) mesmerizing. His black locks contrasting the sun rays that happened to be just behind him. The pair of red eyes is darting around, observing his surrounding in details. It's like he's a different person than the kid I used to know. "Oh, what is it, Green?" Red said softly to me. He slid down from the stone, crouching beside me, patting my head. I swatted his hand away grumpily, "Oh, well, Carp should've been healed now," Red coiled his hands around me, lifting me to his shoulder, "…let's go get him and Vyi!". Naturally, I gripped to his clothes to hold myself from falling miserably to the ground. I haven't really realized how bubbly and cheerful Red has become. He rarely _laughed_ before, now, he can do it real easy.

Yeah…he's different.

…

Shifting between watching Red and Vyi battling wild Zubat and Carp gasping helplessly, I licked my mouth out of complete bore. To pass time, I send out a bolt of electric to tease every single Zubat I met, making it stuttered silly and crashed to the floor. I put up an innocent look when Red turned around to find trail of paralyzed Zubat behind us. He looked a little appalled, but despite that, he ignored me when he spotted me zapping another of those bats pokemon. It's not until we reached halfway that things finally gets interesting or maybe, for me only, gets annoying. Team Rocket. I've heard them back in Pallet when Gramps yelled their name with no less than angry tune. _Oh, they are wretched groups…bunch of bad trainers using Pokemon for their own purpose which is far from good. They use pokemon like those living creatures aren't their equal. They use them like they were tools of war. When they become useless and bring them no profit, they dispose of them just like that. _Gramps said all those words when I asked him of 'Who is team Rocket?' And with a really determined glare, Gramps told me not to follow their example. Now, here they are, the infamous Team Rocket. They literally have been defeated by Red the weakado from Pallet. I thought Team Rocket will be all badass and so awesome that one will shriek upon meeting one of their members. Looking at this, they're just a sad bunch of weaklings. "Kids aren't supposed to meddle with grownups business…" one of them uttered after Red beat him with ease. Excuses…excuses…

"These fossils are mine!"

I don't think Red also wants a fossil. They just happen to be in the path, blocking our way toward the exit. That's why Red tries to lift one of them. And get scolded for that. So, what else could we do but force our way through? With one Claw Fossil that the scientist finally handed to us even that he has this angry frown on his face as bonus. We marched outside happily, thinking that at last, we can see light again. Sadly, I could only look up to the sky while Red fixed his cap more firmly. Vyi on the other hand is humming happily and I swore Carp is thanking arceus between his wheezing for air while I frowned.

Why is it raining today?

…

Loud zaa zaa can be heard even that the window had been shut since we came inside. My ears twitched each time the thunderous roar of the lightning bolt struck. The usually cheerful Vyi has been cuddling at Red, trembling like a whimpering kitten. Even the suppose water-habited Carp is nestling beside Red obviously from fear. I don't like storms, but I'm not scared of thunders. Red is the only kid in the neighborhood that was frightened of the bolts of lightning. Countless time he's been found, quivering in the corner, unable to move an inch during heavy rain with thunderclaps. Blue always dragged me to sit beside Red until the storm is over, whispering calming words to the scaredy boy. Now, though, Red hides it well. He's not even trembling while trying to calm Vyi. I settled on the spot beside the window, watching raindrops slapping the cold glasses, giving live to the plants around.

Zaaa….zaaaa...zaaaa…

The sounds get bigger as the wind began their assault, knocking the window's frame. I looked at the old frame. It looks like it could come loose in every second. The next thunder rang loudly to my ears that I have to push both of them against my cheeks. It's not helping. Another roar of thunder made me pushed even harder. It's like hearing gramps scolding right in front of my ears with megaphones in max volume. This is simply irritating. Red hasn't faltered a bit. He's still put up a stoic, unreadable look on his face. When the orchestra of thunders calmed down a bit, I released my ears.

"Hey, Green"

Ears twitched, I flicked my sight toward Red. On his lap, Vyi was shaking. His buds even paling that it strike as grayish green. Carp is nowhere to be seen, but it's not like I give a care to that weaklings whereabouts, though. When my eyes met his, he hollered at me to come over. I grumpily obeyed his call, hopping to his side and found the most comfortable spot you can find beside Red. It's warmer that I finally left the vicinity of cold glass and is beside a living, breathing creature. _Ar…aren't you scared, little guy? _I looked up to find Vyi is peeking from Red's hug. _What's there to be afraid of?_ I replied stiffly. _Thunders?_ Vyi shyly suggested. _Is that personal problem, Vyi?_ Vyi decided not to answer that question and is back with snuggling at Red. I shrugged, mindlessly snuggling at Red as well. Wait…snuggling at Red? Let me correct that, I only _leant_ at him. "When the rain dies, we shall go challenge the gym leader, okay?"

I nodded as an agreement, chiding a tiny "Pika!"

At least we won't be bored after this, right?

…

Cerulean gym leader is a water-type user. Another type advantages battle for Vyi. Red didn't leave Carp in PC saying that perhaps he could train the weak fish pokemon somehow. We zapped and whipped our way throughout the gym. Lots of aquatic pokemons are zapped or drained depends on how Red decided to use both me and Vyi on the battle. Carp got dragged as well, but he can't do a thing other than splashing around gleefully in the swimming pool that Red can't do a thing but left him at that. I was giddy at the beginning, but halfway through the challenge, I got bored. When we got into the gym leader, which is a girl with no sense of fashion whatsoever (she's only wearing a one piece swimsuit), Red has put Carp back to its pokeball. Even with two pokemon that have type advantages, Red learnt not to underestimate his opponent. He's gotten quite hard lesson from the last gym battle. He's growing, I guess.

"Hello, challengers, I'm Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean!" the girl smiled. The smile almost looked genuine enough, but you can't be fooled by appearance. "I see you've beaten all of the trainers here using type advantages," she winked, "…but that kind of strategy doesn't work on me!" her hand is clutching a pokeball. Red is shaking. At first glance, I thought he's scared. But later, I realized it is most definitely not because of fear. "Let's go, then!" Misty cheered as happy as she can be and threw the device. A strange cry emitted and a star-shaped pokemon came out from it. It doesn't have eyes or arms or legs. It's just a star. "Cause you have type advantage, let's make this a little harder, shall we?" the female gym leader wagged her finger tauntingly, "Staryu, come here!" the pokemon followed her order, hopping to Misty's side, to the pool. Splashes of water flew everywhere in its range, drenching me from head to toe. "Battle on the water mode, on!"

A click was heard. Throughout the gym, the sound of cogs grinding and wheels spinning can be heard. From the pool's side, two statues of a big sea pokemon came out. They opened their mouth and water bursts toward the pool from the gap they created. As the water level rises, glass walls raise from between the gym's inside and the frontside. It reached past Red's head and stopped. Misty hopped on Staryu, steadily keeping her balance on the water pokemon. "Pika!" I climbed onto Red, watching in horror as the water rises to Red's ankle. Vyi's frantic screaming causes Red to call him back to his pokeball before he drowned himself. "What? Why is the water level…"

"Like it?" Misty cut his question, "I absolutely love this field. It's where water type could use move to their full potential!" Staryu surfed its way around the now-flooded gym. That's cheating! Red only have Carp and it doesn't even know surf! The water has reached Red's waist as I tried to argue about this cheating-thingie to Misty. Of course they completely ignored me. Okay, calm down Green. All you need now is a freaking translator who can translate your language to that of human's. Which is really impossible, no matter how do you look at it. "Is…is this even legal?" Red mouthed a protest at last.

My thought exactly, Red…my thought exactly. What kind of gym requires challenger to swim for their life? As an answer, Misty put two fingers between her lips and whistled a low and high pitched. "Boat for the challengers!" one of the swimmers bellowed, setting his palm like a megaphone. Several shout echoed, continuing its trail until it reached the exit, the place where the bearded man was standing before. "One boat incoming!" comes the heavy reply, "…Stand clear, you hear me? Don't want anyone to get drowned by the wave!" it ordered. Like soldiers in battle, the swimmers swam away from the middle of the pool, so do Red, though he mostly just followed everyone around him. He's just as confused as I am. "Here comes the boat!" I heard a faint swish and a sound of pokeballs cracked open. "Praaas!" it isn't a boat. It is most indefinitely _not _a boat. Anything but boat. Specifically, a pokemon, not a fricking boat. It's a gigantic pokemon. Looks a little like lochness monster, but smaller in size. It has blue skin and four big, un-scaly fins. Even that it is aquatic-natured, it doesn't have any fins to cover its skin. On its back, a plate was placed neatly, probably used as the place where you put your butt down. "Wow, it's a…" Red stared up in awe, "…boat pokemon!" he laughed in joy. The female gym leader giggled, "It's not a _boat _pokemon, silly!" Staryu cried, as if it understood what Red has said, "…this is Lapras! He'll act as your footings in this watery arena!" explained Misty. Red swiftly climbed onto Lapras, gleefully bounced in the gentle pokemon's back. I reluctantly pulled myself up to its back. It is not the happiest place to be. It's not steady. Every time you tried to move your feet, it feels like you're about to fall by Lapras's steep edge. How could Red stand on it without fear? This is not good…

"Shall we begin?" Misty smirked tauntingly.

My foot lost balance again and I have to teeter myself to Red's side. When Red saw me struggling to walk, he scooped me up above his head. He took off his vest and wrapped it around me. It's very embarrassing, Red, seriously, put me down. "Pi-pika!" I protested. Red ignored me, more interested in what he's doing. He tied a rope to the vest, firmly locked me inside like a baby inside a mom's embrace. The end of the rope was coiled around his chest and tied so that I'd never fall from any impact he'd made. He looked past his shoulder toward me, his face that of "Are you ready?" look. The embarrassment calmed down, Red looks sillier than me, anyway. So, without any hesitation, I nodded, determined. I won't lose to a girl with weird taste of fashion (seriously put a shirt on!). "Go, Staryu!" Misty ducked, holding onto Staryu's hard body as it sped across the water surface. "Hold your breath, Green!" Red shouted. With just a moment to obey, I sucked a deep breath and in that flash seconds we're already covered in water. Staryu has made big waves, crashing down to both me and Red. Mostly, I can't see a thing under there and neither does Red that we barely hold on. I could hear, though, the sound of Staryu's surfing around us and Misty's voice. I nudged Red, using my paws to poke his neck. He seems to get it as he ducked down. The moment I breathed in air and focused my sight is the moment when I sent a lightning bolt toward Staryu. It's quite risky. If I missed, the whole pool will be electrified, including Lapras and we might lose our footings. Staryu's cry signaled that I struck it right on the spot. I saw Misty was slightly surprised by that attack, but quickly regained her composure. With a grace that swimmer usually has, Misty leapt from Staryu's back, "Come back, Staryu!" she switched it swiftly with another pokeball and threw it to the water. All done while she's in mid air. Water's raining down the gym as she landed to the clear surface that isn't clear anymore. Another pokemon was there. A purple hued pokemon similar to Staryu but bigger with more edges than a star usually has. An even wider smile graced Misty's lips, "Meet Starmie!" Starmie cried as if it understands what its trainer wants it to do,

"…the battle has just started!"

…

**I cut this gym battle. I'm still thinking of what Lapras's back is called. Is it a shell? or what? Lately, I put my FireRed gameboy card to my precious ds and play it from the beginning. My last save data (which has my strongest pokemon) was erased forcibly by the power of time and so I began playing it again. This time with Bulbasaur, though (my last save data has Charizard). After a while, I already have two solid members consisted of a female Ivysaur and a female Pikachu. I trained them to twenty levels or so, beating two gyms. The next day, the save data was erased. By the game itself.**

**Does someone have a running gameboy card of FireRed? Or Leaf Green? I need a source of story and reminiscence…**

…


	5. 5th Poke: Tricks, Hits, and Victory

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: Pokemon is an awesome game and whoever own it is so lucky

**Someone changed my computer password and I have to wait for days to post this…**

**To those who gave me idea to fix the gameboy card:**

_**I immediately searched for my FireRed GBA card and examined it carefully. And I frowned. I can't find any screw on it…So, I tried tapping the edge from the front plate and the back plate, pulling it open and realize there's no way I could glue it back… I think I'll need a new GBA card… But thanks for the idea. I'll do that to my other GBA cards that have screw on it =) (which reminds me…where's my LeafGreen Cards?) **_

5th Poke: Tricks, Hits, and Victory

For Misty, the battle has just begun. For Red, things are going to get interesting. For me, hell has just released its power on earth to torture a poor mouse called 'me'. Yeah, being carried by Red allowed me only enough space to move my paws around and breathe. Advantages? I can see the front from Red point of view as well as what lies behind. The latter proves to be useful.

"PIKA!"

I shouted a warning yell. Is that why Misty said that the battle has just begun? She's trying to trick us. A shadow passed by Lapras's side, hovering close but still. It doesn't move, silent as assassin in the depth of night. Sorry, I mean, pool. Red hasn't noticed it. He just watched as Misty zigzagged across the pool on her Starmie, an ear to ear grin fixed on her face. That's a distraction, Red, come on! Hear me, would you? "Pikapipipikapi!" I pulled his collar, his shirt, even his hair that he finally peeked over his shoulder, confused as hell. "Do you want to pee, Green?" he said in serious, but naïve look. Are you kidding me? Are you stupid? Moron! If all trainers are similar to Red, what a _bright _future, us, pokemon have… "PI!" I flapped my hand in a frantic way, "Pikapipika!" I continued on, flapping like crazy that Red staggered to the side. _Listen to me, Red. Just this once, Listen!_ I think my face turned purple by my own act. I've to admit that this is the first time I ever lose control of myself like this.

Yep…this is the end of the cold and calculated Green.

"What's with it, Green?" Red sounded exasperated. Not his fault that he can't understand me, but it's not my fault that I'm a pikachu! I was about to yell at him when bubbles started to gurgle just beside our footings. No…I am so not going to taste defeat in here. Not now, not here, to a swimsuit-holic who seems to have no idea of what she's been wearing. To hell and back, I won't **lose **here…

I wiggled like a mad man out from the protective cocoon. Desperately, I rocked myself back and forth as fast as a small mouse can do. With an amazing speed that I don't know a pikachu is able to, I was already out, leaping to Lapras's back. Red was too shocked to even move. Time's a ticking, Red, the gurgles get louder and its aim is either me or Red. Taking seconds to look, I saw an edge of something sharp was shot from the water. Its aim is clear. Those seconds are stupid. I should've done this in that second. Using my foot as the axis, I twirled and launched myself toward Red, toppling him from his stance. In that second, everything goes into slow pace. Inches…it's just inches from my ears, grazing over the end fur of my hearing. It stings…it hurts, you name it! The time immediately returned as Red fell flat on his face and I, followed with a soft thud to his back. What did I just do? I protected my sworn rival (okay, 'sworn' sounds like an exaggeration) from whatever that is. My body just got into auto-mode to protect Red. Why? Why would I? Why would my muscle move on its own? And to protect Red of all the things I should do? I freakishly turned mushy toward Red. Arceus, can you do me a favor and kill a specific Pikachu in a specific location?

"W…Wow! Your Pikachu's quiet good!" Misty exclaimed. Though she has this smile on her face, an obvious disappointment lingered between her tone. I stood back on my feet, tugging my scraped ear to see how bad the wound is. Blood is dripping from the cut which luckily is quite shallow. Green, you will have two bandages on you. (on second thought…that's not too bad, maybe I'll look badass…). Licking the wound, I saw Red sat up, staring at me intently that I flinched. "Thanks…Green…" he smiled softly, too soft for my comfort. I quickly looked away, toward the pool where the attack has been launched from. A clam is now on the spot, tongue lolling out between its mouth's gaps. "Pika…" I murmured darkly at the clam. That's cheating…attacking with two pokemon in a single battle. "Hey, hey, what's with that unfriendly whispers you little pikachu?" Misty placed both hands on her hip, "…you're not thinking bad things about me aren't you?" funny, that you guessed that one right. Red peeked behind me, "A Shellder?" he mindlessly said. "Busted…" sticking her tongue out, Misty gave Red a playful wink, "…lucky, you have a pikachu like that!" the orangette hollered at Shellder to come by her side. Red mulled over before he simply said, "…Isn't this a single battle?" I nodded in agreement. Misty rolled her eyes, "Is it? I never said so…" she put a finger on her lips. Innocent play…that's what I hate from girl…Blue included.

"Anyway, you've seen through my trick, I give you credit for that…" she sweetly praised, "…so, I'm gonna give you a special offer, just thiiis once!" she showed a finger, her face that of taunting. For once, I paid a full attention to the girl. What offer? "Knocked one of my pokemon and I'll give you this badge…" she showed us the gleaming Cascade Badge with a toothy grin plastered on her face. That seems like a sweet offer…but I doubted it…"One condition, though…" _Bingo_…I curtly cheered, "…you'll lose if you fall into the water. How's that sound?" she smirked. Her smirk creepily similar to Blue's sweet-act smile. "I accept!" Red answered. That answer sends me sprawling to Red, angrily scolded him with barrage of "Pika!".

"Ready, then?" Misty asked, the evil smile doesn't falter. Red caught me and hugged the tiny little me tightly. I looked like a freaking cute doll in his arms. "Calm down…it will end real soon…" he whispered. How it can be so soothing, I can't understand, but at least, I calmed down and hold still. "Starmie, surf!" the star pokemon stirred, small waves gathered near its end. "Vyi!" Red called as the bulbasaur popped out from his pokeball, cheerily shouted a battle cry. _What should I do, what should I do? _I can hear him saying while Red perhaps only hears "Saur" and plenty of completely unrecognizable cries. I felt my wound being patted and automatically looked up, twitching my ear away from the pat. Red didn't say a thing, but he tapped my head and gently nudged my wounded ear. "Vyi…as soon as the waves come, grabbed the epicenter of the wave with Vine Whip" he turned at me, "…Green, I can't risk of zapping the whole pool including Lapras…stay with me and follow my order…" somehow, I nodded. Think what you want, but I can't risk it as well. This time, I'll have to obey. "I'm counting on you two…" Red flashes us a smile. The waves are coming, strong and wild, shaking Lapras around the pool like a canoe in the fast river streams. I held tightly at Red while Vyi barely made it by latching his vine at Lapras's back. It is impressive to see Red does not even lose his balance and stay calm. That's hard to do in harsh situation like this. "Now, Vyi!" he suddenly shouted, pointing at the biggest wave to the left. Two strong vines shot out from his bud, almost bullet-like toward Red's aim. Vyi's face turned from determined to that of pain, but his vines hold on. He grunted and pulled. A splash was heard from beyond the waves as the vines went back to us. The end of it was tied in a knot. And the poor target that finally caught in it is Starmie…

"Concentrate, Green…before Starmie reached us," I leant closer to Red, my ears ready to listen to orders, "…zap it with thundershock, don't worry about Vyi…he won't be hu-…" Red was stopped abruptly by the sudden movement that Lapras made. The giant aquatic pokemon was swimming in panic. I leapt out from Red, crawling to the end of Lapras's back. _What has-_ I watched in horror as the water below Lapras circled around, dragging him to its deadly center. "A whirlpool?" exclaimed Red. Vyi glared at Red which mostly translated as _I can't hold this guy anymore, he's too big…and spiky… _"Hold on!" ordered Red, slowly knelt beside the bulbasaur. I have to zap Starmie. Right in this second. Without steady ground, I can't make accurate aim…what if I missed? But, Red has trusted me. And Vyi, yes, Vyi has as well. He's holding on to let me do my job. I shouldn't miss. No, I **can't **miss this chance. The image of perfect aim like the one I did to Staryu spun, I have to calm down…Green, focus…

"Watch out!"

I heard it, I saw it, bubbles, Red, Shellder. Everything ran across my sight like an old film pictographs. Red is falling. I screamed furiously, a big…(the biggest I've ever seen in my life) thunder roared down, zapping Starmie until everyone could smell burnt carbons. I don't care about it anymore and jumped to the pool. What am I thinking? What? What? _Where's Red?_ What…what is it that I- _you, you're worried about Red, aren't you?_ No, I…I'm not worried! I paddled across the pool, searching for Red. _You are worried, Green? Why won't you admit that?_ I'll never…admit that! I'm stubborn, I won't admit that! My sight gets blurry, something must've blocked half of my view. _It's okay to worry about your friends, you know?_ Red is **not **my friend? He's…he's my **rival** not **friend**! Vyi is screaming Red's name as well that he started to cry. _See? You're crying! _I felt something down my cheeks. Warm. I'm not crying, it…it must be the pool water! "Pika…" I meekly cried. It supposed to say "Red…" but the closest thing I could make to call Red is the pitiful cry of "Pika…"

"Green!"

I nearly fainted when that voice rang. Thank Arceus…he's safe. _You're glad he's alright! See, you __**do**__ worry about Red._ Red hoisted me up from the water, his muscles relaxed when I placed my paws to his hand. "You're okay, right?" he asked warily. Typical Red. Everyone else comes first before him…_You worried about Red!_ Shut up, mind…_Well, curse all you want, but you are worried about Red_. I weakly nodded. Deal with you later, mind…for now, let me rest or I'm gonna kick someone's ass…

…

I woke up, finding Vyi beside me, sleeping soundlessly. Where is this? Something clicked on my mind and I snapped. The gym battle! What has happened after all that commotion? Did we…win? I'll kill Red if we lose just because he acted like a hero, trying to save me from danger. Not like a Shellder can be count as a threat… Groaning, I propped myself up to a sit down position (that doesn't look _that _different if I am standing, blame Pikachu's small legs). Honestly, I felt really…off. Vyi does not even wake up by the stir I made beside him. He mumbled something around _cookies _or maybe _cakes_ and drooled with a happy look on his face. It's nice to be naïve, isn't it? Talking about nice reminded me of something else…"Pika!" I looked up straight to my suppose-to-be-wounded ears. It was bandaged. Neatly, unlike Red's which still covering my right arms. Tugging it to my eye-level, I smelt alcohol. So overpowering, that I corrected myself. It's Red's work. Who else would pour half a bottle of disinfectant for a small cut? I noted to myself to _never_ let Red take care of any wounds anymore.

The room is empty. Only Vyi and me occupied this place. No sign of Red whatsoever. We're on a bed, in the right corner of the room. The lamp provided enough light to the room for me to see the whole place. A chair was placed uselessly in the middle of the room and a bookshelf which has main job to gather dusts rather than keep books lies to the left of the bedside table to my left. It's a simple, normal guest room. Unlike the PC's room, this place doesn't scream "sterile" and kind of have a homey feeling to it. I glanced at the surface of the wooden bedside table. There's something I know lies there. Red has put my pendant there, dried and cleaned. So, all those leaping and splashing didn't make it slipped out from my neck? I took it and swiftly plopped it through my neck, back to its usual spot against my chest. At least, something familiar.

"Ah, you're awake?"

I snappily turned my head to the door, expecting Red, but found the gym leader instead. Instinctively, I stood in all-four, hissing menacingly at her. As a reaction, she giggled. Clearly, a pikachu can't threat someone, can they? Misty sat on the chair, "Calm down, pikachu…don't do what you've done to my poor…poor Starmie yesterday" she sounded calm if what I've done was terrible, "…lucky Red fell after my Starmie has fainted, it's just a second interval, you know? And Starmie, oh, he only got second degree burnt which is not something he can't handle…" her legs moved back and forth as she talked. I played with my locket, ignoring her curious look toward it. "Oh, that locket?" she made a clucked sound, "…thought it was Red's girl's" she laughed. Wait, Red's girl? Why would such _disgusting_ idea even passed inside that coconut you called head! Misty arched an eyebrow, "Why are you blushing?" I slapped my own face and shook my head. No…I **am **most definitely not doing the shameful thing she accused me of.

"Red searched for that pendant yesterday after we finished the battle," she continued on, "…he said it was so important that we even have our pool drained to find it!"

I can't believe my ears. Perhaps the wound is making it broken or something. Doesn't Red hate me? I mean, _Green_ as in human. I've hurt Red times to times out of a pure jealously. Gramps always praised Red, saying that Red is gifted, talented or whatever praise you could think of. And me? He put me behind Red. Came in second, trapped in Red's shadow. That's why I tried to become strong, by defeating Red. Either in simple games like hide and seek or day by day activities like reading books.

Even those didn't make Red hate me?

"Misty, thanks for the food and room, but we're leaving, now!" the door's opened, revealing Red who was catching his breath. Misty gave him a slight grin, "Yeah, good luck!" she stood, walking passed Red whispering things that I couldn't quite catch. Red composed himself and smiled at me, "Okay, we're leaving, Green! Vyi, come back!" a flash and Vyi's pokeball was in Red's clutch, sliding into his pocket. His hand stretched in front of my eyes as he nodded at me. I hopped to his arm, to my spot on his shoulder.

Still, there's one thing I learnt after all of this stupid commotion and it seems to add the piece of puzzle inside my head. Perching on Red's shoulder, I stopped my train of thought at that. Pikachu is not cut-out to be a thinker…and so do I…

…

**Green's birthday is real near…(according to manga), think I might posted an extra story about his birthday or something…Should I? Oh, and if someone knows a person who has a running FireRed GBA card…please?**


	6. Intermezzo Stories: Childhood Memories

A Pikachu Called Green -Intermezzo-

Disclaimer: I use this character only for fun's sake and all credits belong to those who made this game!

**Yaay, happy birthday to Green/Blue/? (?). Until now, I'm still confused of whether it's really today or not, but whatever, you can have your birthday now! No cakes, though…**

**Nb: Searching for emulator for FireRed and realize that I can't do Pal Park in NDS without GBA cards… Anyone who have FireRed and haven't played it at all, **_**PLAY**_** it! Or send me…(^v^ please?)**

Special Poke: Childhood Memories

Red is befuddled by the fact that Green hasn't came out of his hiding (namely, his house) since morning. It's already past eleven in the morning, nearing mid-day and still no sign of Green. He asked the whole town about it, but no one has the answers he seeks. Blue is the only person with clues and she's too…what's the word? Vague? Yes, she's too vague about it. Apparently, according to Blue, Green is in a really terrible mood. So terrible that he refuses to go out of the house. Why would Green get the terrible mood anyway? It's such a fine day, the first day that finally, after a long week full of rains and storms that the sun rise without clouds and warm climates washes over the coldness the rain has given them lately. Every single child in the neighborhood is ecstatic and no one stays in-door. Except for Green who seems to enjoy being holed up inside his house despite of how _special_ this day is

So he came to Green's house, knocking at the door rather nervously. Daisy was the one who opened the door and greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello, Red," she tucked a 'naughty' strand of hair behind her ear, "…what is it?" Red gulped down, hardly concentrated. It is not his first time here, but mostly, Green is the one who come to his house and ask for him. "I…I'm looking for Green…" he muttered softly. Daisy narrowed her eyes, "Well…Green is…" she sighed tiredly as if he's just asked her something he shouldn't have. Red fidgeted slightly, "If…if Green doesn't want to meet me…I'll go home" he said, gaining more confident than the last. "No…no, that's not it," Daisy quickly replied. She patted Red's head and with one final sigh, she smiled, "…Green is upstairs, inside his room, the first one to the left…" Red brightened by the words. He nodded and briskly ran upstairs after thanking the older female.

Now, he's standing in front of the door, confused.

He finally is here…but what should he do? If he asked Green to open the door for him, will Green do it? He means…he's just one of Green's friends, just like Blue. Nothing special. Green even stated that he _doesn't _like Red that much. Which just translated into _I hate you_, but with politer choosing of words. Truthfully, Red doesn't understand why Green hates him that much and how it contradicts the fact that almost everyday Green came to his house and invited him to play outside. Though, it ended with him, being bullied by Green. So, if he came, visiting like this, will Green accept him? He hoped deeply that Green will and knocked at the door.

"Who's there?"

It's hoarse and snappy. The voice flicked through the door to his ears and immediately caused him to jerked back as if the door has jolted him. Green is inside and doesn't sound happy at all. Red is literally holding his breath under such pressure. The pressure _not_ to say the wrong things and make Green more upset than he already was. "…Red…" he makes sure that one slipped past the thick door. There was one awkward silence before Green's reply sent his hope down to oblivion.

"Go away!"

Green sounded angry and sad. A thought of going straight home crossed Red's mind, but he shook it off. More determined, he knocked again. "I already told you to go home, Red! Scram!" the tone gets lower at the end and he could hear a faint sob. Has Green been…crying? It's impossible. Green never cries. Red has. Twice when a tropical storm struck their small town, once when his father moved away, and once when he almost died after being drowned inside a swamp. And Green had seen him crying. The thought of Green's crying makes him shiver. "Green, can I come in?" he pushed his ear against the door. Clearer, he can hear more sobs, "No! Go home! I hate you!" Green's breath is ragged and the last words quivered. "Uh, you…you can hate me, but please…just let me in, Green…" Red spoke, lowering his voice, but still audible. "GO AWAY!" the shout rang throughout the house. Red glanced at the stairs, hoping Daisy will let that one off. After a few minutes and no sign of Daisy appearing, Red focused back on the door. "I…I won't go home!" he said, determined, "…not until you let me in or tell me what's wrong!"

There's a minute interval before Green's reply weakly came, "Red, go…home…" which is so unlike Green. Red knows Green's defense is collapsing. He's this close in giving up or blowing up in rage. "..I won't!" Red took the risk and replied. A long silence formed, nothing can be heard from inside, not even an angry grunt or a desperate cry. Red dared not a sound as well. He waited. After five minutes of silence, there's a click sound and the door opened soundlessly. Swallowing his fear down, Red walked inside. The door closed behind him as he turned around and met Green. And nearly gasped. The usually strong and calm Green Oak has been crying. His green eyes drooped and swollen, they even have red streaks on their irises. Trails of tears marked their existence on both of his cheeks. Red cringed. He has never seen Green like this. He doesn't like it. Green snickered darkly, "Happy? Are you happy that I look pitiful like this?" his voice raised slightly higher. Red immediately shook his head, "No I'm not…what...what has happened?" he held his hand from reaching to Green's cheek. Afraid, that Green will swat it away. "Why should I tell you?" if Green is trying to sound smug, he's not even came across as it. Red puffed his cheeks, "No reason, but…maybe I can help?" his lips are shaking. "…You can't understand! You will never understand!" suddenly, Green yelled right into Red's ear and collapsed to his knees, trembling wildly. Recovering from the brunt to his ears, Red slowly knelt down, placing both hands on Green's shoulder. Green swatted both away, recoiling from Red's touch. Not planning on giving up after coming this far, Red placed them again. This time, Green let him.

"What is it, Green?" he asked.

The brunette doesn't give him any answer. He just looked down, unwilling to say a thing. Red averted his gaze toward Green's room. Something…there must be something that could help him find out what has happened to his friend. His sight fell on the calendar on the desk to Green's back. Today's date was circled and with neat handwriting, someone has written _Father and Mother's home_. A smile was drawn on the upper corner. It is Green's writing, Red knew that much. Then it hit him. Today's date is Green's birthday. Blue reminded him this morning (though he didn't need a reminder). Today, Green's parents supposed to be here. They've been away for years for work stuffs. They've promised their son they'd be home. But they aren't here…

Red felt really sorry. He wanted to say that they'll come next year or it's for Green's sake that his parents are not here, but he can't find the words for all of it. It just swam around in his mind, refusing to get out. Red isn't known for words and fancy words failed him too often. He can't comfort Green with words, but…the least thing he could do… Shakily, he pulled Green into an awkward hug. He feared that the boy might push him away, telling him that it's disgusting. Feeling Green tensed against him, Red was ready to break the hug, but a hesitated hand responded to his hug. Just in seconds, Green was already buried his face to Red's shoulder, crying.

They stayed like that for minutes, Red has lost track of time. Like if he cares, though.

The one who broke the hug at last, is Green. He wiped his eyes, blushing when the realization of Red seeing him crying dawned upon him. With some dignity left, Green stood up, tousling his own hair, "…We-well…" he stuttered, "…you can go home now…" he looked away when Red stood up. Smiling, Red closed in and hugged him again. Green struggled, telling him that it's enough cuddle for the day while Red leant in and whispered, "Happy Birthday!" that softened the brunette who then let Red hugged him for a little while. Finally, Red pulled away and said that he'd go get Blue so that they could celebrate his birthday or something. As Red walked past the door, he heard a barely hearable whisper.

"Thank you…"

And he smiled.

…

**And I'm done! The whole concept is quite random, like Green's parents being away for works and "Friends" in the town (Pallet town only have three houses: yours, your rivals, and Professor's lab. Other villagers are probably homeless…). About Green bullying Red (which is in the story as well) is found in the game hand-book (the book you get along with the gamecards).**

**So, happy birthday Green/Blue/whatever you named your rival with!**


	7. 6th Poke: Thoughts, Tickets, and Creeps

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: As everyone has known, it never belongs to me

**I'm trying yet another new game from my Fire Red (which have transparent tape all over it now…) and I have a male Ivysaur around level 21 and a female pikachu (again) around level 20 and a useless Magikarp standing in level 17 (that is after knocking him cold several times). It miraculously holds on. For how long, only God knows…**

6th Poke: Thoughts, Tickets, and Creeps on Ship

As _Green_, I'd never left a day without my daily portion of thinking. Yeah, I've said that Pikachu is not a brainiac or nerds and they do tend to do stupidly cute things that probably what has caused me to do it as well in front of Red. But as human, you sure do need to contemplate once at a time, right? That's to keep your thoughts in order and what has earned me the calm thingie on my name. Blue told me I think too much and will never ever try to take risk. I take risk and thinking is what has kept my sanity caged in. So Blue is wrong. Red said that he finds me…cool cause he can't 'think' too much or his head might goes 'off'. That's just him, being stupid like he always does.

"Green?" I jerked up, blinking dumbly at Red who was staring at me with twisted eyebrows and puzzled expression all over his pale face. "Pi-ka…" tilting my head to the side, I answered him innocently. No, he hasn't just caught me lost in thought. Convincing Red with another cry that I'm still alert and definitely _not _sleeping like his face accused me of, I fidgeted under his gaze. We're on our way toward the so-called Nugget Bridge or whatever Misty told us as we left her house.

"_Oh, and Red, here you go!" a pokeball was thrown in which Red barely caught as it slipped past his gloved hands. I have to make a leap to catch it and landed roughly to the ground. Groaning, I heard a laugh coming from Misty (as far as I know, Red __**never **__giggles with high-pitched voice…). It is irritating and it took every inch of my will not to jump and bite her. Sourly, I bounced toward Red, back to his waiting shoulder and gave him the freaking pokeball. He received it, eyes widened, "What is…this?" he asked as stupidly as he can be. I felt the urge to do a quick face palm, but fiddled with my pendants instead. "He seems to want to go with you, I can't say no…"Misty pursed her lips, a tone of sadness pressing through her cheeriness. It must be an important pokemon to her. Why would she give it to Red? After a few minutes of pause, Red shook his head, "I…can't accept this" he shoved it back to Misty as the gym leader reflexively received it. "He'll be happier with you, I know that!" she pushed it back to Red. "I can't accept it freely and you've already done us a favor by letting us rest in your house and that's enough…" Red pushed the pokeball to Misty again. Looking from my perspective, it's like two kids shoving toys they don't like back and forth between them to make sure that the other kid is the one who gets it._

_ "…But…Argh! Okay, we'll make an exchange!" Misty clenched the pokeball inside her balled fist, "…let's just trade! Any water-type will suffice!" she placed the pokeball to Red's palm, making sure that his fingers curled around it firmly. Another hand was held in front of Red, expecting the trade for it. Red gave a sad look as his hand rummaging the inside of his pocket and fished out a pokeball. "Ummm…would you mind a magikarp?" Red tipped it carefully to Misty's open hand. Misty darkened a little, but received the pokeball with a forced smile on her face, "A Gyarados is not too bad…"_

That was the last conversation that we made with her. The pokeball that she's given rested peacefully inside Red's pocket. We haven't seen what pokemon is waiting inside and Red does not want to rush things. The Nugget Bridge is just ahead and I've already seen several eager trainers ready to greet us with call for battles. In which I couldn't find more disturbing. Now that you mention about eager…Red is weirdly eager today. He's eager for battle. For what reason? To grow stronger? Or is it just a simple amusement for him to do it? Trainers in Nugget bridge were all a pushover, except, maybe for the invincible Sandshrew the last kid owned (in this case, invincible for me, but weak for Vyi). All of that aside, the last person does not bother us with battle and that's good. He gave us a round, precious looking gold-materialized stone. That must be worth bucks. "You're pretty strong…" the man said, his eyes darting between me and Red, "…why don't you do yourself a nice deal and join us?" I snorted at this. Pfft…you're asking a stupid, twelve year old boy to your organization? What sort of a desperate person are you? "Come on, kid, you'll make a great Rocket leader!" so you're in that pitiful excuse of grownups bundled in a team? "…the pay is not too bad, and we're going to dominate the world!" dominate the world? Are you high? I don't think boozes are legal around here. Alcohols sucks anyway…don't ever touch any… "Sorry, I don't want to…" was Red polite answer. If I were him, I would definitely blow a gasket and kick this guy butt.

"Kid, I'm telling you to join then you have to!" he grabbed Red's hand and yanked him. I hung helplessly to Red's vest, crying in surprise. Red tried to yank his hand back and shook off the grab, but the man doesn't let it. From the corner of my eyes, I saw something gleaming from the man's rear. What the hell is that? I squinted for a better view. Something…glinting, under the light of the sun. Is that a…A knife? What is this man trying to do with a fricking knife? Cutting grasses? He's not…trying to- "Pika!" swinging from Red, I bolted at the man, kicking the (evil) man's middle with the biggest strength my small legs could suffice. He was surprised by the attack and the impact pushed him back. It _did _release Red from him and at the same time, granted the man an opening for him to grab my leg. I was hanging upside down, screaming wildly at the man while he cursed several words I don't think kids would like to hear.

"Hey!" Red shouted, anger replacing his usual flat tone, "…let him go!" he lurched for the man, dropping the three of us on the ground. I was sandwiched between them, red faced due to blood surge. Breathing fresh oxygen is one of my issues right now. The man groaned, pulling his hand from his rear and showed us a…another nugget. "What's with you guys! I only want to offer you this if you want to join!" he yelled. Red shyly pulled away from the man, apologizing while trying to fend me off the man. About time, Red…I'm almost out of breath. A slight tinge of blush appeared on both of my already reddened cheeks when I saw the nugget in the man's clutch. So it's not a knife?

Oh, the result of acts you do without thinking

But in the end he _did_ challenge us into battle. Red, being Red, forgets about it real quick and just finished him off. The man was sent into another fit of cursing. Heh, you've picked the wrong guy to fight with…nah, picked the wrong pikachu to fight with. Examining both me and Vyi's aftermath result, Red headed over back to Cerulean and said that we have to be healed completely. So, for now, we left the man with his potty mouth alone.

…

Red was right about healing. The next route holds battalion of trainers ready to jump in to combat. I could almost see a rabid look in each of their faces when Red came with both me and Vyi trailing close behind him. They must be here for days, waiting for any trainers to come to their field. By the time we're out of it, I was panting and Vyi was wheezing, but he still as cheerful as he always does. Oh, and Vyi is no longer a kind-looking small bulbasaur. He's now a tougher built Ivysaur. Yaay for that… Though, he retains his old trait of calling me with "Little guy" (and as he's grown in size, it somehow rings true) and cowers in fear when faced with foes bigger than him. Red can't be more satisfied, judging by his never-fading grin he's put on.

We're walking toward a lone house lies in the end of the route. Bill's house. Rumor said, he's a real true blue pokemon maniac. Someone who will do anything to satisfy his admiration toward pokemon. It's somehow sounded scary and gross inside my head. What kind of person Bill is? I wished he does _not_ like Pikachu, or even that he likes them, I won't end up being experimented on by him. Without knocking like his mother should've taught (it's called proper manner), Red went through the door, greeting whoever lives inside. There's no answer. Papers are scattered all across the floor, books placed carelessly on every corner you've never thought of before. A dubious looking machine lies on the back of his house, making strange grinding sound and bleeping. Is this house just got deserted by its owner because he's suddenly gained his sense that _this _is **not **normal? I leapt to the floor, standing beside Vyi who was trembling from his eagerness to explore and poke things here and there.

"Ah, you there!"

I almost jumped at that! Vyi noticed it as well and quickly relented to his eagerness and sniffed around for clues. Red gave his cap a nudge down and looked around. It's actually me that found our culprit. A rattata was hiding by the messy desk, looking up at me with starry eyes. Wait, what starry eyes? I flinched away, carefully so the rat pokemon won't suddenly jump and showered me with such eyes. A shadow loomed over both of us. I looked up, finding Red which is a relief. Running behind Red, I peered over to the rattata who suddenly grew more interested on talking with Red. "I'm a rattata! Wait, NO!" he slapped both his cheeks "…I'm a human! Bill! My name's Bill!" his whiskers trembled funnily. A talking Rattata. Well, that could be worse… like talking Ursaring. "You see, uh, I was experimenting with my teleporting machine and suddenly it went haywire and I became this…" the talk-able rattata continued on, motioning his feet in circle, "…can't ya help? Just go over to the machine and pushed the red button as soon as I enter the machine!" he bristled pass Red to the machine, an expectant look on his face as he leered at Red. Standing up, Red did as the rattata said, humming at the machine which lies ridiculously high for me. Bill (Rattata) went inside. Red pushed the button, earning us a strange 'beep' sound. The suspicious looking machine shook lightly, making clatters and curious sound. Vyi is weirdly silent through the whole ordeal. He's too…fascinated? Wait, is that a quiver I see?

He's scared…

The machine stopped after a while. Automatic door slid open and a young man walked out, scratching the back of his head. "Wow, thanks, can't think what'll happen if you haven't come!" he smiled bitterly, probably the image rushed inside his head and it was not…good. Red nodded as his casual reply. "Anyway, are you here to see my collection?" I cocked my head to the side. Collection? You're not the type who caught pokemon and put them inside a jar of acid to dry them for collection, right? "There's a plenty in my PC, see for yourself!" now, that perked my curiosity. I quickly climbed up Red's legs, hopping to the table surface. The PC's desktop showed us a pokemon's picture. A brown pokemon with lighter cream furs acted as its scarf is staring back at us. It almost resembles a fox with pointy ears and bushy tails. Each ear has darker area in the middle which the brown fur framed around. Eevee. It's a…rather cute pokemon… Red's hand moved over the mouse, clicking for another picture. This one looks like Eevee, but red-colored and has additional furs as its manes. I thought of asking whether it's connected with the previous picture but shut it for good reason. They don't understand what "Pika" means, do they? Red clicked another. This one shows a similar, but now, it's yellow and has no bushy tails. And instead of fluffy fur, it gained sharp-looking ones. It's frighteningly depicts needles. There's a last picture in which without any further ado, Red clicked as well. The last one has no fur. It has hides instead of furs and it colored in blue. Its manes resembles that of fish just like its tail. Yet, it still stands in all-four.

"Those are Eevee and its evolution," Bill suddenly was horribly close, "…amazing, eh? How Eevee has the ability to evolve into three completely different pokemon?" I swore sparkles came out from his eyes. He must love these like his own child. "Evolution?" repeated Red, thoughtfully mused it to himself, "…it evolved into three different pokemon?" he mumbled. I want one. I want it. _You're a pokemon, green, you can't __**own **__another pokemon…_That's true…at least, let me write it in my list (of things I should do after I changed back). "Thanks for showing us, these!" Red pushed himself up, hoisting me back to his shoulder and hollered for the stunned Vyi to come over, "…if you don't mind…we'll be going" he pulled his cap down so it stays perched on his head. A habit he has been starting since we started the journey. "Hey, take this as well!" out of nowhere, Bill handed out a small piece of paper, "…there's a ship in Vermillion, called S.S Anne. They're going to hold a party or some sort in there. I'm not much a fan of party, so you can go instead!" shadowed by the cap, I could see Red's eyes flashes in horror. Oh, yeah, Red was not a fan either. Being around too much person over his limit will cause him…I don't even want to finish that. "Th-thanks?" Red hesitated, carefully folding it and tucked it to his vest's pocket. "You're welcome! Enjoy it!" Bill waved his hand.

Enjoy it your ass…

…

I literally can feel Red's shaking from head to toe. Already? But, we're only arrived at this enormous floating-machine called ship for arceus's sake! There _are_ people, of course. Who'll call it a party without the presence of lots of people and their pokemon? Though it's rapidly reaching Red's quota of human he can tolerate. He can't take anymore than twenty people in the same place as him. This ship able to hold a hundred guests and does so for the party. If he can't take it, why did he go here on the first place? It's not like Bill will stalk us to see if we do it like he said or not. Poor Red can't be a bad kid even just once.

"I can do this…I can do this…" he chanted to himself countless time, closing his eyes shut and crossed his fingers together like someone's praying. Yet, I knew he purely is scared for the hell of it. Almost robotical, Red trotted around, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze belongs to people that walked along the hall. It's not the happiest place to be, up, perched on the gloomiest person in the whole entire ship. Yeah, I understand that Red is afraid. It's only his reason that bemused me. We went throughout the ship, kitchen, upper deck, and all. Every single nook and cranny. Red relaxed a bit by the end of our small tour, but his eyes still locked onto everyone that he judged as suspicious in the area.

_DING_

My heads flicked upward, to the sound that seemed to come from above us. Ears twitched around to find the actual source of the sound, I quickly identified the speaker in the corner that suddenly grew quite. The air weirdly intensified, tightening my inside. All my instinct screamed from within to stay away from this place. Something bad will be occurred. But, where? Where the hell will it? My furs stood up, low growls started to come out from my throat. "Saur…" Vyi has gotten it as well. His eyes sharpened, muscles tensed. It's happening to the other trainer's pokemon too. They were all acting alarmed. The big and strong-looking ones growled, while the cuties cried sharply. The trainers simply stood by their side, confused and baffled. Red is the one who's not. The fear of people has dissipated from him somehow and he stared fixed at me and Vyi, slightly transfixed, yet he sees how serious this actually will turns out.

_To the passengers of the S.S Anne, please, come out from your respectful cabins and stand on the corridor. Stay calm, this is not a training. I repeat, this __**is **__not a training. Avoids upper deck and grab your life vest that will be handed out by our crews. Stay calm and let kids and women receive it first. _

There's a single reply. A woman's scream of horror. Thus it broke everyone's will to stay calm. Kids crying, adults hustling around, younger adults shouting. I pushed my ears against my cheeks hardly to at least, contained the terrible voice they are making. My head spun, it's so hard to stay concentrated on the actual problem that we're about to face with all this screaming. Vyi was helpless too. He grabbed onto Red, unwilling to let go while he's snarling in fear and rage. The pokemons in the ship know it. But seeing their trainer panicked has caused most of them to panic as well. A sandshrew curled beside its trainer, shaking wildly. A Clefairy and a Jigglypuff broke into tears while hugging to each other. A Growlithe barks, shooting unnecessary balls of flames to nothing in particular, incredibly they're not hitting any of the passengers nor other pokemons. Still, it's a chaos. Utter chaos. I've never seen something like this in my entire life before. Short life aside. Surprisingly enough, Red is calm, despite the whole trouble circled around him. He gently picked Vyi to his arms and narrowed his eyes to the stairs leading to upper deck. With a swiftness I never guessed he would have, he was on a mad dash, running straight toward the path we've been warned. Dodging everyone who has relapsed and was frozen in the spot or the one who's been running in full panic, Red pierced through the crowd and impossibly swiveled and turned to avoid crashing onto anyone. We reached the stairs, harmless. I was totally scared by it. Vyi was feeling it too, turning into a heap of useless trembling lump of buds and greens. My instinct screamed for the last time, it's started to form tears from the corner of my eyes. Heck, I'm crying. What's with me? Without panting or minutes to catch his breath, Red climbed up the stairs. It took every single of what left to be braveness inside me to bite down my fears and shake off my tears. It's not the time to be sniffing like little kids. I have pride. It will not allow me to shed tears.

The light flashed, blinding me for seconds. When the blur images became clear, I wished they hadn't. "What in the world-" Red's voice trailed off. Vyi has lost himself, buried deep into Red's chest, crying loudly. This time, I agree with you, Red…I really agree with you.

…

**Stop! I honestly ran out of ideas! What happened to them?**

**What **_**should**_ **happen to them? ARGH… I need something epic…gosh, it's hard…I'm sorry for them both *bows*. Believe me, Green started to sound softer inside my head while Red chirped talkatively.**


	8. 7th Poke: Mew

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Gamefreaks

**I'm so sorrrrryyyyy...**

**It's been so long and I wrote like...what is this? So short! I've been busy with high school and there are still assignments waiting. Still, I'll try to update as soon as possible. And as much as I hate to say this, but, well...I can't promise new chapter on a week, but I'll try my best!**

**...**

7th Poke: Mew

If only I knew something like this would happen, I won't let Red, no, us, went up to the deck. I should've obeyed my instinct instead of foolishly burst into problem, thinking that I'm brave enough to face it. Yeah, I should've…prevented _this_ outcome. All of these tied back to the event at the deck,

"What in the-"

We stood, frozen. The sight is horrendous. Almost half of the deck has been destroyed by the waves. Either crews or tourists are shouting at the top of their lungs. The rocking of the ship caused several to slide down to the waiting sea, I could see a few people getting thrown to the sea. It's frightening. The captain is shouting orders, his face turned green as the ship steered sharply to the side. Few medical crews running around, helping wounded human by taking them to medic team while most pokemon lost control, wildly attacking pokemon or humans around them. Nurse Joy can be seen near the medic team, cleaning wounds from either pokemon or humans. It's almost like we've just arrived at a battlefield.

Red quickly approached the captain, "Sir, what happened here?" he tugged at the panicked captain's coat. The bearded man, captain of S.S. Anne gasped. He heaved a long breath and stifled a puking sound, "Wha- eh, what's a child like ye doin' here?" he bellowed as he clobbered his own mouth, "…ihts..too dhanghrous". "Pika…" I grumbled rather plainly despite the internal fight my mind has been making. He acted brave while his body just screamed that he wants to puke his inside out. Red sharpened his gaze, his red eyes focused on the captain's as if that's the only answer the older man will get from him. Knowing that Red won't budge, the captain sighed and curled his lips, "Okay, listen, lad!" he swallowed hard, "…we're under attack, that's far as I knew…" fixing his hat, he threw his sight to the raging sea. Huge waves crashed to the starboard, causing the ship to stagger and Red to stumble forward. The captain caught himself, eyes widened as he ran to the medic, probably searching for a paper bag to 'relieve' his stress.

Sweats still rolling above my brows and the end of my fur stood stiffly. It's like the air here wants me to panic and start to attack randomly. Taking a deep breath, I fought off the feeling. I have to think of something like…Something that's not right about this whole thing. Yes, where are the attackers? I tilted my head upward, there's no cloud in the sky. It's pristine clear. Why there are waves? Despite the mess down here, nothing seems to change from the weather. It's obviously a man-made disaster. The ship turned again, opposing its actual route. I whimpered, holding at Red even firmer. It's hard to think straight while you're being shaken around. Red is calm enough. He has two pokemon clinging at him, nonetheless, it seems that it doesn't bother Red at all. I'm still sweating bullets like I've been running in a full marathon and worse, I am shaking. Literally shaking. However embarrassing that is in front of Red, I can't stop it.

"Pika" I shut my eyes, trying to sort out my mind and calm it down. "Come back, Vyi…" even with my eyes closed, I can see flash. "Green…" I shakily peeked with one eye. Red warily stared at me. "Pi-pika…" I managed a very low reply. He raised his hand, snatching me off from his shoulder. Before I could even yelp in shock, he tucked me inside his shirt. Just. Like. That. "You can't hold on with those shaky paws…" furrowing his eyebrow, Red gave me a meaningful look. It's warm inside here, fitted so I won't plop down or hurled out if Red make a sudden movement. I failed to guess that Red's next action is something out of his usual self. "Lad, what are ye trying to-" someone must've said that when Red jumped. I can't hear the rest. We've already halfway down to the roaring open sea. I wanted to scream, but words choked my throat. _Red, you are insane!_

When I came to, we should be drowning, dragged to the bottom of the sea. Instead of that, I found myself staring at blue, not the color of the blue sea, but blue. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. We…we're not drowned, yet? _Hello sire, I believe, we've met before…_ The voice came from above. I quickly looked up and saw a face, smiling at me. Is this that, _Lapras? _I squeaked out a reply. Something that came out more like a mouse's squeak. Lapras nodded, _You are absolutely correct, dear sire. Madam Misty gave me to your lord because I want to. You two had intrigued me in the battle, so, now, I offered you my assistance. _A gloved hand came into sight. Red patted the Lapras's neck affectionately, "Just as I thought…" he murmured. Just like you thought? I can't believe he won't tell me and had to scare the life out of me first. _Stay calm, sire. This opponent needs cold-head to deal with_ I heard Lapras said. As he said that, the sea seemed to answer with harsh tides and furious set of waves drifting us slightly separated from the ship. Lapras stayed surprisingly calm. He managed to maneuver his way with the least possible unneeded movement to us. _What do you mean cold-head? _I stiffly answered.

That's when my instinct screamed again. This time, almost unbearable. _Psychic type and water type. _I faintly heard Lapras's voice, _The psychic gets every pokemon to lose control while the water type conjures waves to strike and destroy the ship. _The rest of his explanation went like a broken tape inside my head. How could he stay…calm? I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my sanity in bay. _Don't let the psychic gets you! _Lapras warned. Well, too late isn't it? Thanks for the warning…

My sight produces blurry images for me to see. Everything wobbles in front of my eyes like seeing through a jell-o. The headache increases as time ticked by. My thought ran back to the deck's situation. Those pokemon…attacking human. This must be what they felt before. They knew _that _would happen and tried to tell their trainers. Connecting that to Lapras's explanation…I've gotten most of the layout of this whole madness. So, will I get all lunatic and try to snap Red's neck in two? Clutching even firmer at Red's shirt, I looked up. Whining hopelessly, I observed as Red turned and gasped. Darkness crept to the corner of my eyes. Sparkles crackled, burning the air around me, resulting in smoky scent. Half of my sight has already been taken over, I could see nothing, but black and barely make out Red's widened scarlet's eyes. Am I going to attack my own trainer? Kill him? Weeks ago, at the start of my pokemon journey, that kind of thought passed my mind countless times. It seemed so natural that I could even dream about ways to kill Red.

Why did I hate Red so much?

He's…perfect. Way too perfect. And I'm jealous of him. I'm jealous of how gramps seemed to like him more than he is to me. How he lives in a happy life with his mother while both my parents rarely even home. How he has raw, natural talent in almost everything he's done. I still could remember gramps face as he praised Red and looked at me in a weird expression that more or less just tell me that _why can't you become just like Red?_ It's so unfair. So…unfair.

Or is it?

Red always looked up to me. He stared in awe when me and Blue showed him a trick that he's never seen before. In his own way, Red respected me. Me, someone who had hurt him from times to times. Who called him with weird, mocking names.

Is it really him who's unfair? Or me?

_Help…_

I could see nothing. A shriek cut off from my throat. I know…what I'm doing. I'm trying to kill Red right now. This time, though…it's not of pure want. I don't even want to! I don't want this! Not at all! Without any sight I could only guess what I'm doing in actuality. But I felt my arms retracted back. And coiled them around my neck. The only way to avoid this turn of event, is to kill one of us. If it's not Red, let's just minus the probable victims.

_Help…_

I gasped for breath as the grip grew stronger and firmer. Well, help won't work, will it? I mean, Red can't speak pokemon's language. As anger replacing my strength, my attempt on breathing has suddenly become an important matter. If I focused my anger on this, then no one's get hurt. Excluding me. Lapras is moving, steadily, yet stiff, as if he could feel the panic that has rose on his back.

"Green!"

And a slap.

Stings. My paws hovered in front of my eyes, slowly losing their interest on my neck. As do my anger and headache. All I can think of is how hot and painful my cheek is. Two hands pulled me out of my place. Red, glistening eyes fixed onto mine as Red twitched both his eyebrows, "…Have you gain your sense back, Green?" he spoke. There's anger in his voice. I gave him a shaky, controlled nod. In just a matter of second, his face softened and the tone vanished into a worried one. "Good…" he looked to the side, "…can you stand? It's quite wobbly, but not rocky…" I was carefully set on Lapras's back. Red smiled a bit and gave a pat in my head, "Stay…" he said with a sudden cold voice. What? What stay? Red stood up, removing his vest and put it onto my palms. What's this? What's happening? He took off his cap as well and carelessly plopped it to my side. What? "Green…" he started, causing me to straighten my ears in alert,

"…I heard _Green_'s voice between the waves…"

And my jaws fell.

That was the last thing he said before he jumped into the ocean.

…

"_What made you attack the S.S Anne? It's just an ordinary cruise ship for the riches?"_

"_Do I really have to answer your question?"_

_A huff_

"_I'm just curious…"_

"_You know that curiosity kills the cat, don't you?"_

"_...Forget about it then"_

"_You're giving up so easily"_

"_Nah…I'll just go back to the lab and pick up Yellow…She's the only one who can call Mew, after all…"_

"…_Please, do so…"_

"_Yes…sir"_

"…_if the time is right and I get what I want, perhaps…you will know, why"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Oh, no, no, I'm just mulling over something…"_

…

The psychic type _does not _only attacks pokemon. It attacks human nerves as well. The panic that was set in the deck wasn't all from pokemon's sudden rumble. It came from those psychic waves. Human have natural ability to adapt. Even to grimiest situation, they could adapt and either thinking of the way out or just giving up to the hands of fate. Panicking is a condition where human can't think rationally and their ability to adapt is temporarily broke down. They'll do things without thinking. Only a few with calm mind of state can go through with it. Or if they have their mind thinks of something else other than the cause of the panic.

And I've caused Red to panic.

Now he heard things he shouldn't have heard.

And he can't think whether it's right or not, dangerous or safe, but to do what has been set on his mind. Which is to save _me_. Even if it cost him his life. See, how rational thinking has snapped from his head?

_RED!_

_Calm down, Sir Green! I'll try to swim after him! He must not have gone too far! _

I felt more shaking and turns as Lapras boldly swam, opposing the tides. The rocking cause my stomach to churn, sending urges to throw up to my throat. I swallowed hard, trying my best to push back the nauseating feeling back to where it belongs. And I heard it…

No it's not the waves, not Lapras or Red's faint shout.

Someone is there, trying to talk with me.

_Do you want my help?_

Am I hearing things?

_You should have known me! After all, I know you really, really well!_

The sound grows louder. Between the tides, crashing waves and every other sound, it becomes clearer to my ear. _Call me! I'll help you! I'll save Red for you! Beside you two are needed. By my friend and me. Just call me!_

_But…I don't know you! _I almost screamed, _How should I call you then?_

The sound didn't reply. Tides and waves voices started to fill my ear again. So, that's it? I'm just hearing things? I know I'm desperate, but…

A song replaced all of the voices. A gentle, soothing melody. It nudges my memory. This is…

…_Remember this song?_

I fell silent. This song…I remember it. The name…name I should call him. His name! I racked my brain for it, but no…nothing surfaced. I can't put my fingers on this…something…it must be there…somewhere…

_Yellow is my friend…She almost told you about me…almost…you, you have to find my name!_

_I'm trying!_ I cried desperately. _Why can't you just tell me!_

…_Call my name, Green…_

And that name just appeared. Like a sudden jolt of electric, zapping me awake. I was surprised by how I can find a name that wasn't even there to begin with. I have no clue about the name, yet it appeared inside my mind like it's just been there, waiting for me to stop and look at it.

_Help him, Mew…_

Lapras abruptly stopped when I spelt the words. He turned at me, puzzled. _Sire…did you just called…Mew?_ By the end of his words a flash of light appeared up on the sky. It fell down, with a speed one can't see with naked eyes. The whole sea ceased its waves, the ship stopped, and everything seems to pause at its arrival. A pinkish feline with long tails was staring at me. He gave me a playful smile and flipped in the air. _It's nice to see you again, Green! _He giggled in joy, as if meeting me brought him all the happiness he needs in this world.

_Mew? You are Mew? _I twitched my eyes, _but…you're so…tiny_

Mew puffed his cheek angrily. He looks like a child pouting. _Hey, now, how about you, Green? I can't call you 'big' either!_

_Whatever…save those arguments for later! Help Red, please…_

Mew once again giggled. _Don't worry about him, Green. He's safe now! It's up to you though… _his voice sharply turns cold. _Your answer now decides his fate…_

…

**I'll try to maintain a pace for this, but a few chapters will still be late like this one…I hope someone still reads though…thank you and see you in the next one**


	9. 8th Poke: Blue is Coming to Town

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters belong to Nintendo and Gamefreaks

**Hah! This week is the ordinary study-in-your-house-students thingie…Between real stu**dying** and every single assignment, I manage to slip this chapter in! Yeah, and it's so late…Sorry… I even thought that I won't be able to finish, but, hahaha… **

**And, kevinshi, Blue is coming in this chapter! :D**

**Crimson: Wow, thanks! Green will do lots, so wait for it, key?**

8th Pokes: Blue is Coming to Town

_My choice…?_

Mew nodded, twitching its tail to the side. _Yep! Just a choice of 'want' or 'don't want' to!_ He placed his paws on his mouth _of course each has its own consequence-_

Like I have a choice…if I choose 'don't want' he'll definitely throw Red back to the sea and kill Lapras so I will drown in the most terrible way he could think of. I folded my arms, glaring at his blue eyes. _Fine, whatever, tell me what I should choose over or my choice!_

_It's simple…_he clasped his paws together, _will you help me and Yellow when the time comes?_ He wagged his tail. Though he sounded casual, the weight of his words is significant. Help always comes in the worst situation ever. He wants me to help him? A legendary asked a normal pokemon to help him? What sort of situation will be considered as 'worst' for a legendary to ask other pokemon to help them? World apocalypse?

_Okay! I'll help you and whoever your friend is when the time comes!_ I squealed the reply

The feline-like pokemon inched closer, his face right in front of mine. Brilliant blue eyes glinted, _Promise? _He held out his paws, expecting mine. I chewed down and raised my own paws, _Promise! _My paws met his paws. I guess this is what 'pinky finger' promise looks like in pokemon world. Mew smiled at my answer and grabbed my paws. _Good!_ He gave them a small squeeze. Encouragement? Or pity?

I nodded at him, _So…how about my friend?_

Mew flicked his ears, _You know,_ _that's the first time you called Red your friend! _He giggled, releasing my paws as he floated up. I slapped my cheeks, _N-no! I mean, w-where's Red? _Mew turned his attention to Lapras, _Hey, Lapras, can you take Green to the shore! I'll make sure Red's already there by now! _Lapras bowed his head slightly, a polite gesture toward the other, _Sure, my lord. I'll make sure we arrive there as soon as we can._

Before he left, Mew turned at me again, staring, giving me mental message to hold onto what I've said. With one last satisfied smile, he was gone. I sighed in a complete relief. Lapras was already started to make way for the shore of Vermillion. I thought once again about Mew. The promise, and everything….

_Arceus…what kind of problem have I thrown myself into…_

…

It's Blue…

That girl with long, brunette hair and sly grin is definitely her. Who else has that signature smirk and is talking with Red in a rather caring way? She was wiping Red's hair with towel when we finally arrived at the shore. Red is sitting, cross-legged at the dock, surprisingly released no protest at the caring act Blue is giving him. He usually backs me up on how Blue always does things like a mother hen to her chickies. I watched them as I pulled Red's cap and latched it atop my head, well, it loose, but rather than losing it. I fumbled around to get Red's vest, but I found no such thing. Seems like it's gone now…who knows when and where. I won't see that piece of clothing anymore.

"Heh…long time no see and you were taking a nice, long bath in the sea water…" I faintly heard her words. Red seems to mumbled a reply, but I can't quite get his voice. "…Okay, you have five seconds to give me three reason of why would Green swim in the middle of the ocean with all those waves and stuffs?" Blue's voice boomed. I immediately dashed in, squeezing myself between Red's arms and hip. Placing my paws at his thigh, I felt Blue's glare onto me. "A pikachu?" she asked. Red smiled, lightly patted me on the back, "…Yeah…"

Blue huffed and gave us a knowing smirk, "Just as I thought…your most favorite pokemon as your companion in your journey…" she poked my cheek, "…after all those stuffs you bought because of this guy…" before I could give her electrocute, she pulled back her hand. Silently regretted not zapping her earlier, my ears twitched upon hearing the new info she just said. I don't know Red likes Pikachu. He always says he likes all pokemon even the scary-looking and simply disgusting ones. "Pika?" I turned at Red, questioning the truth behind Blue's words. A tinge of blush appeared on his pale cheeks as he tugged his cap from my head and set it on top of his. "Umm…Blue…why you were here, anyway?" he finally said, deciding that it's best to avoid the topic. The brunette girl, as usual, quickly gets distracted and said, "We~elll, professor sent me to search for Green…so…" she winked, "…here I am! To find that stubborn guy and bring him home!" she let out a cheery laugh. The nerve of her, calling me stubborn! I gave out a low hiss and averted my gaze at anything but her.

Red arched an eyebrow, squeezing his drenched hem of shirt, "He's not here…" he fiddled with the half-dried fabric. Blue licked her lips, "…Yeah, apparently, he's not in the middle of the ocean, too, Mr smarty pants…" she stood up, dusting her red skirt, "…not in Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean…nor here…" a groan escaped her mouth as she massaged her temple. "That guy! He's up and vanished just in days after his adventure?" Blue drew her lips together. Red swallowed hard, he rose from his seating on the dock, causing me to tumble backward and groaned. "I… haven't checked…Lavender…" he muttered a whisper-like sentence.

"Lavender…hmmm…" Blue folded her arms, probably fell into deep thought. Her balled fist shot straight up, "Alright! I'll go with you to Lavender!" she exclaimed. Red tried to raise a protest, but the brunette placed a finger on his lips and shushed him. "Green is our friend. Though he's a stubborn, ill-tempered, nasty, and surprisingly quite cute boy, we should find him!" a wide smile plastered on her face as she turned and grabbed Red's hand, "…WE can do this! WE will find Green! And WE will bring him back home! TOGETHER!" at the last 'TOGETHER' she raised both her and Red's hand, earning strange looks from passerby. I found myself stared, between frowning and smiling and completely have no idea what to do. The urge to face-palm is so hard to control.

What a bunch of friend I have…huh?

…

"_Before we go…on our merry way…" Blue murmured, swinging her arms, "…I should really mend you, Red!" she wagged her finger. Red smiled bitterly at her remark. "Aw, come on! You're a mess, Red!" she palmed Red's face, giggling, "…here's your stuff! I got it from the captain of S.S A-whateverthatis! It's a miracle the pokedex is not broken due to the over amount of water…" _

_Red muttered a low 'thanks' as he pulled the slightly damp rucksack and slung it over his back. He called me, signaling me to climb onto his shoulder. I swiftly obeyed and perched on top of Red's shoulder, glaring dagger at Blue who seems to enjoy the little show of obedience I gave. Though, I hardly believed that they knew, the person they're looking for is right under their nose-or to be exact, on top of Red's shoulder._

"_Okay, let's find you some new clothes…rucksack…and…" Blue brought her hands to her chin, rubbing it as if she's thinking real hard. She snapped her finger and finally, with a gleeful cry that would beat Togepi's, she exclaimed, "…VEST!"_

_Isn't vest a type of clothes?_

So, here we are, inside Celadon department store, searching through rack and shelves full of articles of clothing. We got here like in…an hour? Sure, there should be trainers on our way here. But, they are no match for Blue in determined mode. She shouted for them to scram out of the way or she's 'gonna kick them right in the ass'. Talk about girly…

Where's Blue? She's busy, looking, browsing through the clothing section for anything that would 'spruce' Red up. She took out a bunch of vests. From the most ridiculous looking one with fringes and bows to the most normal-looking one, white with nothing on it whatsoever. Red dragged behind, groaning wordlessly as we passed yet another clothes section into another. Shopping with Blue sure takes up a lot of energy. And what I mean by that is really a LOT. Who knows a girl of thirteen has this much spirit to shop. And she's just thirteen for arceus's sake. Pray tells what will she become in just a few years into maturity? Less shopping time, I hope…

"How about this one?" Blue inquired, showing us a red, ordinary looking vest. I could see something glinted in Red's eyes and his face showed a mixture of relief and joy. The vest must be special to be able to perk the curiosity of the most un-interested person in the whole entire department store. It has sleeves which just differs it from the other vest Blue had offered us for minutes. The vest itself is red while the sleeves are white. And it has collars which makes it looks like a shirt with no buttons. Blue saw the piqued interest from Red and showed us a toothy grin. She threw the vest toward Red and ordered him to go straight to the changing room to try it on.

Red didn't try it on. He just stared at the fabric for a while, before he went out of the changing room and told Blue that it fits. Blue laughed smugly, probably because her choice finally match the client's picking. "Now!" she twirled a strand of his chocolate locks, "…caps and pants!" she exclaimed, dragging both of us toward another sets of clothing shelves. I grumbled lowly when she started to rant again, showing us some pair of new pants. Red finally decided not to trail this longer and chose every other clothing swiftly.

I sighed in relief when we finally went out of the department store with Red covered in new complete attires from head to toe. Blue hummed happily at her 'work' and walked toward the PC. Red followed suit, this confused expression plastered all over his face. When Blue ordered a room, Red finally voiced out, "Blue…aren't we suppose to go to…Lavender?"

The brunettes stared blankly, drawing her eyebrows together, "…What? Where should we go?"

And I face-palmed myself.

…

"_It seems…I do not acquire the thing that I should have from S.S Anne…"_

"_Sir, Mew has come back with Yellow…they are…in their room…"_

"_Very well…I assume you will continue with our plan, won't you?"_

"_I..I-I don't know, sir…Yellow is still a small girl…aren't we kind of…rushing things?"_

_A deep, meaningful chuckle resonates_

"_We are most certainly not rushing…we simply just have so little time…This isn't what we called rushing…"_

"_But, sir…that is still rushing for me!"_

"_Blaine…Are you on my side? Do you want to know what Mew's secret is? No, what all pokemon secret is?"_

"_I…I fear, yes…"_

"_Then continue with the plan you must… We have so little time as these 'pawns' make their move to ruin it…"_

"_I understand, sir…"_

"_Good…"_

"_I take my leave, now…"_

_Footsteps_

_A sigh_

"_That's one step done…now onto my agenda…the pokemon tower…"_

…

This is the third time that Blue moaned of how tired she is. Funny…she didn't look tired while we're inside the department store. I snorted at her, sounding a pitiful "Pika…" under my breath. She magically heard it and hastily perked up, pointing at me, an anger look all over her kiddy face "What's with you smug Pikachu!" she huffed angrily, "…it's not like you're walking with us! You're just perching on Red's shoulder, enjoying the view!"

Some of her words are true, except for the part of enjoying the view, because nothing is interesting along the way if you don't count her reddened face and Red emotionless face. I crossed my stubby arms, ignoring other comments emitted from her that I look arrogant or something blah-blah-blah. Red was visibly, slightly annoyed by the commotion Blue is making. He winced when Blue threw a nasty glare at me –that somehow gets to him as well–

"Blue…stop fighting with Green…"

I instantly looked back to the front, not noticing how those words…those words that just slipped from Red's mouth will cause an exact opposite of Red's intention to shut Blue up. "But, the pika-…wait…" her footstep stopped abruptly as my mind processed what Red had said. Shoot…this just crossed my mind, but, Red never said my 'nickname' up until this point for it might cause unneeded scene with Blue here. I turned back at Blue in horror as her lips twitched upward to a knowing grin.

"Did you just call this arrogant Pikachu, Green?"

My paws scrambled around on my chest, searching for my pendant for comfort, which only makes Blue's smile widened. Crap…_Green_ has a pendant and I have the same exact pendant, dangling on my chest. Think fast, Green….or….do whatever that _Green _wouldn't do…

What _Green _wouldn't do?

….I'm drawing a blank here…what wouldn't I do for arceus sake!

"The pikachu is called Green because he happened to have this pendant when I found him…"

Like a savior, Red's voice chimed in. He patted my head, "…he's the only clue that will lead me to _Green_…so I named him Green…" he rolled his eyes toward the still-smiling Blue, "…is that a problem?"

Blue's smile faded as she met Red's eyes. I know that she knows those eyes. Red does have an intimidating color for his eyes. Maybe, to make up for his timid and fragile traits. But sometimes, those eyes would flash determinedly just like now. Times like these, Blue will just throw her gaze away from them and agreed to whatever Red had said beforehand.

And she did it too, this time. "Nah, it's not a problem" she murmured darkly, "…you're still not that creative aren't you?" a lame attempt to brighten the mood. Tugging at her hastily combed hair, Blue pointed to the front and let out a nervous laugh, "We…we should get going! Lavender still's miles away!"

…

We arrived at Lavender faster than we thought. Without any further complaint from Blue. She's a nice company as long as she doesn't speak. When we arrived though, she's back to her usual self, commenting on how grim-looking this town is. Lavender is always known as 'the ghost town'. Graveyards of loved ones, pokemon or humans can be found inside the town's proud pokemon tower. Few human graves and lots of pokemon's. Hence the name.

"Red! Where are you going?"

I finally looked at Red after being occupied for a while. "…The pokemon tower…" was his answer, sending chills down my spine. "You're serious?" she quivered, "…Green…Green won't be inside there! It's too scary and…dark for a hiding place! And there'll be…ghost…" she whimpered in fear as her face grew a shade lighter. Blue was paled to the point that she might passed out in any seconds. I noted to myself that Blue is afraid of ghost. That's something cause she ain't afraid of bugs like the other girls. Red nodded and continued to walk toward the gloomy tower, not even glancing back to see whether Blue's coming or not.

"…WAIIT! Red! Don't…don't leave me in this town alone! I…I'm coming with you!"

I snickered at Blue as she scurried to follow Red as we entered the pokemon tower.

But, what is this nagging feeling, nudging me from inside?

…

**Whew, that's done! Turns out not as I wanted it to be exactly…but still nice! I'm not sure of how the next chapter will turn out, but I hope it's better. And well, I still don't have an exact scheduled time to update this fic, so the next chapter will probably on random days, too… but oh, well. Thanks for reading this far! See you on the next one!**


	10. 9th Poke: Team Rocket 1:Petrel

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rated: T(?)

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Character: Green/Blue (I don't care) & Red

**Relea: Sorry about your work…don't hate me… but, just like you I write this instead of doing my homework. No, Vyi doesn't mean anything. It's just a play on word of Ivysaur. The Ivy part became 'Vyi'. I've asked plenty of my friend and they don't know about 'Vyi'**

**Crimson: Haha, I update this so slowly didn't I? Sorry…And well, your question pretty much gets answered on this chapter so just read it, okay?**

**Let's just get on with the story, shall we?**

9th Poke: Team Rocket 1: Petrel

It is indeed scary. Pokemon tower is famous for its eerie yet soothing aura. But lately, there's been rumor that no one can reach the third floor since few weeks ago. Said there's 'something' that blocked the way. Being a cemetery, most people said it must be a ghost or restless spirit. There's also few who said that it must be some kind of magic barrier a ghost pokemon set up so no one can disturb their peaceful environment. I believe neither as for me, ghost does not exist.

The first floor wasn't scary. Visitors from either local or outsiders were roaming around freely, praying for their loved one's soul. As we ascended higher, Blue clung tighter at Red, whimpering desperately every now and then. Blue who was never afraid of any storms and scary pokemons is frightened by things that don't exist. I feel like snickering smugly, but that's not important right now. The nagging feeling grew as we neared the top of the tower.

"R-Red…let's just go back…Green…Green definitely don't have courage to stay in here for long! He won't be here!" Blue stuttered shakily. She visibly is trembling, her right fingers coiled around Red's arm, left hands balled to a fist in front of her chest while her face showed utter fear. Red showed no significant change, he just looked at Blue, "…He could be here…" was all he said before he clammed up again and ventured deeper and higher. Passing a few graveyards, the feeling struck again, something tightened around my chest. Just like when we were on S.S Anne. I threw my gaze at the lined up graveyards, trying to convince myself that, no…nothing is wrong in this tower at all.

And Red stopped his walk.

"Pi?" I turned at him, confused. He stared at whatever lies in front of us. Out of simple curiosity, I turned to look at what he's seen. "No…no way!" Blue stammered, now literally hugging Red's arms. Yeah, no way…no way…

No way that I see myself right now in front of my eyes…standing there with that half smug-grin, gravity-defying brown hairs and that piercing gaze…despite the thick smog lingering on the graveyards area.

_What in arceus name is-_

"Ah…Red…it's been too long since I last saw your weak ass…"

Precisely like my way of talking. Who is this guy? Why is…is it me, there? Then…who am I? I shook my head. No! I am me. Green Oak is only **me**. This guy's a fraud.

"G…Green?" Blue is the one who spoke first, tightening her hug on Red.

An arrogant smile played on his lips as he folded his arms, raising his eyebrow the way I do when an unimportant question was asked. "…Green Oak…in the flesh…" he answered with a bored tune. Red stiffened at this remark. I chewed my lips…how can I explain to these guys that the guy is not Green Oak? I started by poking Red's cheek continuously, chiding "Pika" a few times. Red gave me no reaction to my annoying attempt. Instead, he walked closer toward the guy-admitting-he-is-Green-Oak with what looks like a little excited look.

What the heck!

"We…we've looked all over for you, Green!" Blue finally relaxed and released her clutch from Red, leaning toward the guy, "…what are you doing in such boringcreepy place?" she shuddered at the _boringcreepy_ word. 'Green' gave no reply, but grabbed Red's wrist. Before I knew it, a swift pull separated me from my spot on Red's shoulder to the cold floor below.

"Come with me…Red"

Okay…that's **DEFINITELY **not me.

Red flinched, his eyes widened as the fact that the guy who grabbed him is not me dawned upon him. Blue froze in spot. Her lips parted as if trying to say something but got the words choked on her throat. I quickly stood up, steadying my stance preparing for a lunge at the guy's chest when he said something else,

"…Or-…"

I don't want to hear anymore. I shouted a battle cry as I lunged straight to his middle, causing his grip to falter, giving Red a chance to escape –in which he took effectively- at the same time toppling him over to the floor. A ghastly appeared above my head, angrily growled at me. I hissed back in reply. Another ghastly appeared, looking as angry as the last one. And another popped out from the grave beside Red. Some group of them appeared from behind Blue who quickly cowered and ran for Red again. The ghastly regrouped above me, growling furiously and chanting incomprehensible words even to my pokemon's ears. As I concentrated on how could I beat them all, a hand caught my body, completely gripped the stubby body of my pikachu's form. "Pika!" I squealed a surprise yelp. The guy lifted me up as he rose from the floor. His hand met my pendant and he gave me that smile, "A Pikachu…loyal to its master…"

Can't say that I am loyal to Red…what's important is that you just threatened my friends! Ahem…Correction, my acquaintances.

He tugged the pendant from my neck, holding it mere inches from my face. He mocked me…I struggled to get the pendant, but for whatever's sake, Pikachu has two short, fat arms. Useless for this kind of thing. "Release him!" I heard Red's shout. The guy turned at Red, smiling coyly, "Oh, after what the Pikachu has done?" he clucked his tongue, "…I could've easily take you away to meet 'him' and this Pikachu got in the way…" his thumb met my throat as it dug to my skin, earning a choked yelp from me.

"Vyi!"

A growl of bulbasaur echoed throughout the cemetery. I can't see Vyi, but I felt him tensed against the situation we're in. Judging by the amount of ghastly AKA 'ghost' pokemon, I guessed Blue won't be much help in here. "Vyi, razor leaf the ghastly!"

Vyi replied with a confident cry. Sound of leaves cutting through the air in high speed can be heard as I, myself trying to keep my eyes open.

My throat burned as I let out a series of wild coughs. My face paled, my sight's a blur. I can only breathed short breaths. My face. In front of me is my own face. Funny…I'm gonna get killed by someone who disguised himself as me.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

The guy was startled by the sound. His thumb released his death grip and picked something from his pocket, his other hand still locked onto me. "Yes…sir? Not now? But it's just…oh, I see…you have another…fine…I retreat…" he looked a little disappointed.

He glared at me, grinning, "You're one lucky Pikachu…" and he threw me at Red, along with my pendant. Red reacted swiftly, catching my weak body on his palm, earning a soft groan from Blue who got tugged in the process. "Come back, Ghastly!" he ordered. Flashes enveloped one of the ghastly as the others retreated back to the graves. Back to sleep. "…Who are you…" though low in volume, Red's voice is sharp like a cutting blade. The guy laughed. Slowly, in a delicate way, he peeled the edge of the jaw line of his skin, as if there's a second layer on it. When it completely peeled off, he pulled his hair, revealing a half bald head with purple locks covering some part around his ears. He looked older, really older.

"Petrel…at your service…" he said, bowing, "…sir Giovanni told me to do a plan in here…but he cancelled it on the last minute" he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way. I panted, trying to suck as much oxygen as I could to my throbbing neck. "You all are lucky…" he finally said. With one last laugh, he climbed the stairs, disappearing between the fogs.

"Pet…rel…" I faintly heard Red whispered as he bit his lips.

…

"We are NEVER going back to that wretched tower!"

I clutched my pendant tightly, staring blankly at the open space after we finally was out from the tower. That place sure is wretched and all. It made the outside world seems more cheerful and nice. Blue wiped her forehead from the cold sweats and released more relieved sigh. Red was silent. He has been quite since we're out from the tower. All I can read from his face is that of anger and...an unreadable one. But anger? That's something which never stays for too long on him. Frankly, I rarely saw one when we're still children.

"Say, Red, you know about this Petrel?" Blue chimed, locking her gaze onto Red who in return stiffened and tugged his cap deeper. Tilting her head, the brunette girl continued, "…It seems this guy wanted to take you to his higher-ups or something…" she chuckled awkwardly, "…what did you do this time, eh?"

_Red did nothing…_

"He did say something interesting, though…" mumbled Blue, "…Giovanni that he mentioned, is it just a coincidence or is it the same Giovanni that lead the famous team Rocket…"

_Team Rocket? Should've known they up to no good like Gramps said…but how can Red of all people get on their bad side that they want to take him?_

"…I think I heard some people muttered something about project Mew-"

My ears straightened up and chills swirled against my skin. "Pi…ka?" I inquired, staring at Blue. She shrugged, letting her shoulder slumped forward in a slow manner, "…Still, I dunno…those could be just rumors…"

_That's too coincidental to be rumor. Mew asked for my help. Why is that? Cause he knew, team Rocket wants Red. For what reason? Darn! What do they want with a thirteen year old kid? Is this…is this what that girl said about Mew transformed me into a Pikachu? Something that I must do while I'm in this form…something…_

The realization hit me hard. Real hard. The reason that I have to become a Pikachu is slightly clearer now as puzzle pieces now turned and shifted in the right way inside my mind. I **must** become a Pikachu to protect Red? But can't I protect Red if I retain in my human form. No…I can't… If I stay as human, I won't see what I've seen when I'm a Pikachu. I'm too busy with getting grandpa's recognition by becoming a great trainer rather than watching Red. He will have to face all of this alone. Heck if I didn't become a Pikachu and 'lost', Blue won't be here to help.

Red will be alone.

I swallowed. Mew chose me to protect Red and to help him. Helping Mew in what kind of thing? Team Rocket…project Mew…Red…my purpose... it must be connected somehow. If I help Red…will I finally know?

Why do Mew wants to protect Red? Is it because Team Rocket aims to capture him?

"Hey, Green? What are you doing, looking that serious?" I snapped back to reality and found Blue looking at me with what seems to be a curious look. I growled back. That certainly brought my train of thought to a halt…Thanks A LOT, Blue… She puffed her cheeks when I replied. "You really acts like Green…I somehow gets why Red named you Green…" she flicked my forehead playfully, "…or maybe you are Green?"

I tensed for a moment, _shit…not now…_

"But, no way… Green's cute but not this adorable…" she answered her own question and pinched my cheek. Red gave us a look. "I'm going back to Vermillion…" he uttered, "…we'll go in separate way to find Green…" his red eyes glistened as words carefully spelt from his lips. Blue chewed her lips, seeming hesitant, but alas, she nodded, "…Okay, I guess, that'll be faster…"

She pulled a pokeball out from its strap on her waist. "I'll head for Celadon and to Fuchsia…" a flash and a Fearow appeared, crying in delight. Blue set her hand onto the bird pokemon's claws as it flapped its wings, hovered above the ground, "…take care Red…watch your back…" she said. As Fearow flew higher, I noticed Blue trying to say something again, but all I could catch is, "…team….you…" between the sound of the wings flapping and dusts flying. Soon she was high on the air, waving her other hand at us.

Now we're back on our own…

Red's hand reached out to me. He held me in front of him, staring. "Green…" he whispered, a sorrowful tune can be heard faintly. I wanted to reply, but pokemon language was no help. He slowly pulled me into a hug and broke. He was mentally broke down, crying out loud. This is just like Red when he was a kid.

All these days, he's been holding on. Braver than I would've expected him to do. I'm speechless now… as he cries and cries. "…Why…why…is…" he sniffed, croaking out words by words that I barely can comprehend. "…why is Green gone?...am I…am I at fault that he's gone…?" he sobbed.

I can't tell…I can't tell even if I want to…being in this form has made me realize…that I don't hate Red. Those jealously feeling that's been there all this time vanished bit by bit. How can I be cruel to a fragile guy like him? Now that question spins around my head.

I have to protect Red…just like Mew assigned me to do…I have to…

No matter what.

…

**Tell me if you don't understand…I'll try to explain in short summary down here. If, however, you understood it, you don't have to read it: **

_**Basically, Green realized that Mew changed him to a Pikachu to protect Red (that's the conclusion that he comes to…) as human, he won't be able to. Because, he 'hates' Red **__**IF**__** he still stays at human, not a Pikachu. Now, Green's jealously has vanished (after all those things he saw in Red), he has no other reason to hate Red and instead tries to fulfill his purpose from Mew. The question now is, what kind of help does Mew want? Is it really just protecting Red or is there something else? For now, Green stands to believe only that of protecting Red.**_

**Thank you for reading, and… this chapter still appeared on random days…darn…I can't speed up because of lots of things…so please bear with me…thanks again! **


	11. 10th Poke: Electric Gymwith Electric?

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

**And, yet, another very late chapter… what have I done? It's been real busy months lately –with all those labs and experiment I need to do and make reports of- so it's not like I'm getting lazy, just been having too little time, since I spent most of my free time to end Pokemon Black2 and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity –which I just got recently- and sleep.**

**Crimson: Nah, just like Red's Pikachu, he won't ever evolve. I never evolve my Pikachu in Fire Red version back in my childhood so, no, he won't evolve.**

**CherryBlossom1233: Umm…I guess originalshipping makes you happy…but I am not going to make a romance fic. It's just a friendship between them, but you can think them as a pair as you like. Thanks, anyway!**

**So…the chapter began…**

10th Poke: Electric Gym…with Electric?

The walk toward Vermillion was no short walk, still I found it most relaxing. Maybe, after finally, found what my purpose is –or what I thought to be my purpose- I felt more…relaxed? I don't know what sort of feeling but it's soothing. Calming Red was no easy task either. He might have shown me how brave he has become these past few weeks, but he's still a child-in-heart, who's afraid of something. Afraid of being at fault or hated. After several consolations from me, or you could say, "Pikapikapika" with more "Pika…", he finally bounced back to the bubbly and excited Red, ready to continue on.

The sun was setting when we've arrived to Vermillion. The colour of the sky is a mix between light orange and yellow lime. It's kinda mellow to look at. "Say, Green, you ready for another battle right away?" I looked up toward Red. He is staring down, back at me with eager eyes. I gave him a slow-motioned nod in which he answered by running toward the gym by the sea.

Lt. Surge is the gym leader of Vermillion's gym. They said that he got strength and is excel at Electric type. I pondered whether I should jump into the battle or not and chose wisely not to. Pikachu may be able to resist their electric attack, but I won't risk getting attacked by other's electric move. Vyi's cry echoed throughout the gym, sounding a little too spirited for a pokemon his size. Me, myself sat silently, perched on top of Red's shoulder, watching.

And as the gym guide announced Red's arrival, the gym got perked up with energy as sounds of gears grinding and sparkles crackling across the gym. The guide –the man with moustache- smiled in proudness as he straightened his back and coughed to his fist, "Well, mateys, let your gym battle began, then!" he exclaimed loudly, "…let me explain how this gym runs…" the man gestured toward the furthest corner of the gym. "The gym leader, Lt. Surge is a strong veteran of army. He set up a double electric barrier so no one can touch him without battling everyone else first"

Red murmured darkly when he said barrier and I found myself snickering at his remark. Oblivious to Red's muted protest, the man continued his rambles, "…he hid the switch to turn off the barrier in two of the trash can that we've put around the gym! Each time you push one, the barrier will be non-activated and you have to search for the next switch…" I briefly scanned the gym. Sure, there are lines of trashcans in the gym, lined up neatly to form horizontal lines. "Remember this, though, should you not find the next switch, the barrier will reset itself and you have to start over!" he ended with a wider grin.

I scratched my cheek, "Pika…" _What a bother…_

"Okay, let's do this, then-" Red widened his eyes, "VYI! Don't rummage that bin!" he ran toward the left corner bin, grabbing what's left of Vyi from burying himself inside the bin. Vyi gave us a cheeky grin and awkwardly used his vine to poke his head. Warning the leaf pokemon one more time, Red put him down. Just in time as from the corner of my eyes I saw an old man walking toward us. "…Want to know which switch to push and which doesn't?" he said. Of course, any sane trainer will say 'yes'. When Red nodded as a reply, he brought his clenched fist up, revealing a pokeball between his fingers, "I'll tell you once you beat me!"

Typical…

Vyi scurried to his stance, growling like mad to the man. His vine wavered dangerously above his head. The man glanced mockingly at Vyi, throwing his own pokeball to the air as flashes blinded us for a second. Stood in the ground where the pokeball was is a round-shaped pokemon with big eye on its middle. Two magnet–shaped metals hovered on both its left and right sides, acting like arms.

Shit…steel-type. I turned at Red, curious on how would he re-act to this. Grass type may able to resist electric, but steel type? I don't think vines can exactly cut through metal. Despite this, Vyi's confidence does not dwindle. The look in his eyes sparked up at the sight of a newfound enemy. Before Red really did say anything, he already scrambled toward the metal pokemon in full throttle. His vines shot out in an unspeakable speed, twisting around the enemy as it wrapped around its body. Gritting his teeth, Vyi, firmed the knot and hurled the enemy up, releasing it in mid air. The poor pokemon was shot up before it knew what happened…

In a few second, a nice, crunchy sound of 'BAM!' echoed. The gentleman craned his neck up, his mouth a gape. I cringed when the magnemite fell to the floor with another loud 'BAM'. That looks…painful. Vyi screamed in delight when the gentleman called back the 'crushed' magnemite. As the little bulbasaur cried in joy, lights began to enshroud Vyi's body. Knowing what about to take place, I tilted my head for a better view. Is this…what we called evolution time?

The light dissipated as Vyi shook his head. His back -which has the bud- has grown to that of a flower bud. Several leaves decorated the bottom of the bud like it almost in bloom. He grew slightly larger and his cry sounded more threatening than before. _Keep them coming!_ He loudly exclaimed. I clapped at his transformation. _Nice, Vyi!_ I complimented. A tint of blush appeared on his cheeks as he sucked a deep breath to buff up his chest in proud manner. "Good job, Vyi!" Red gave the newly transformed pokemon a gentle pat. His eyes glinted excitedly. Red is growing stronger…I shouldn't be too happy about this…but I found myself gets motivated. To be like Red. To enjoy battles more, to let my partner free to do whatever they want.

"I never seen a grass pokemon beat my pokemon like that…" murmured the old man, "…maybe you're a worthy opponent for Lt. Surge…" he bowed slightly, lifting his hat a little. "The switch is in random orders, but as soon as you find the first switch, the next switch should be next to it…" he finally said, leaving for the corner of the room. "Next to…" Red brought his hand to his chin, thoughtfully mulled over this clue.

Vyi's cry broke his train of thought. _I found the switch!_ He shouted. My ears perked up at those words. Jumping from Red's shoulder, I dashed to the flower bud pokemon, climbing the trashcan and gave Vyi a hesitant look._ Just take a peek there!_ He said joyfully. I peeked over the edge and saw it. The switch blinked in red lights, like a beam between the messily put papers and plastics. I cried for Red, pointing at the switch. He approached us and with his other hand holding his hat on its place, he bent down and pushed the switch. A faint sound of 'beep' resounded.

And with it, another person came toward us. He's cladded in worker's clothes, completed with the sturdy yellow hat. "Looks like ya found the first switch!" he huskily said. Snatching the pokeball strapped to his belt, he smirked, "Let me see if ya are worthy of taking on the lieutenant!" he flung the ball, revealing a pokeball like pokemon. Jumping back to fight almost immediately, Vyi growled at the new enemy. His red eyes –which I just realize, pretty much similar to that of Red's- gleamed in alarm. I climbed back to Red's shoulder, ready to watch. I expect more tricks from Vyi…

…

"_Ah, Blaine!"_

"_What is it, Yellow"_

"_Can…can I tell you something?"_

"_Is this about how Mew's sighting near the S.S Anne?"_

"_Ma…maybe…"_

"_I'm all ears, then…"_

"_Mew…he has been seeing someone lately…"_

"_Visiting someone? Who exactly?"_

"_I….can't tell you…just yet…"_

"…_I won't force you, but tell me, then, why exactly then?"_

"_It's…just a speculation, but if I'm right…"_

"_?"_

"_He wants to escape from here…"_

...

To summarize today's gym battle minus the gym leader, Vyi rocks. He beat almost every single trainers inside the gym. I stayed perched on Red's shoulder, observing how unthinkable skills got out from Vyi and how it managed to defeat them with one hit-kill. The hardest part is probably the fact that the second switch is an ass to find. Red tried three times before he could finally find the last switch needed for us to reach Lt. Surge. And it was by pure luck. When for the third time we found the first switch, Red contemplated between the right one or the left bin. He's about to go for the left one, when he tripped and fell to the right one, sending me straight inside the bin. Where I bumped into the switch, earning the most awaited sound of 'beep'.

Sheepishly, Red snatched me out of the bin, and apologized for the ruckus to the nearby trainers as we went for the last battle. Vyi skipped joyfully behind Red, ready to end today's challenge in flying colours. My lips tugged to a smile when I realized that Red is growing stronger…and someday…when we'll meet again –as rival that is- we can fight to our heart content. It's funny considering just a few days ago, I still loathe on how he became stronger day by day. That aside, I want to see how Vyi deal with the big cheese of the day. The so-called Lieutenant, Lt. Surge.

He's maybe what you called the muscle man or a wrestler out of the heavyweight tournament. That is what I concluded after I saw him though. Vyi backs up a little when we walked toward him, sweats rolled above the grass pokemon's narrowed eyes. I gave him a puzzled stare, _Huh? Vyi? Wha-_

_Little guy…is that a pokemon?_

Twitching, I shook my head, pointing out that the man is the trainer of the pokemon that we're about to face. Vyi calmed down a little, thanking me for straightening things out for him. Obviously, he' s still afraid of anything that bigger and scarier than him… Upon seeing Red, the blond man uncrossed his arms, lifting his sunglasses from his nose bridge, while a low chuckle escapes his mouth. "Welcome to my gym, challenger? How'd you like this spot so far? Shockingly nice, huh?" he twirled the glasses between his fingers.

"Pika…" I chirped sarcastically. More like annoying than nice. Scratch that, it's plain annoying. Red, either tired or agreed with me, rolled his eyes and gave him a look that more or less says "I don't need anymore chits-chats". The gym leader caught that message as he put the glasses back on and grinned, "Not much of a talker are you?" he traced the pokeballs strapped to his belt, seeming to contemplate on which to choose, "…nevermind if you are not…but are you a fighter who would be able to defeat a veteran like me?" he settled on the one to the furthest right.

Vyi jumped straight toward battle, determination just oozed from his not-so-small-anymore stature as he stood in front of Red. Since Sire –an affectionate name Red bestowed upon the Lapras- is out of the list to fight with electric type, Vyi is probably who Red can count on to ever since the gym challenge had started. And Vyi felt that weight stockpiled onto his shoulder, yet he gladly accepted it. So far...

The lieutenant pushed the release button, ever-so-slowly –and dramatically aside, it's really slow- like he was about to reveal a secret weapon or something. There was no sound or voice from the pokemon, it's just a clang of metal that sounded as the pokemon met the floor and quickly floated back up. Just like that old gentleman before, it was a steel-type, but rather than one single entity, it looks like there are three of them all jumbled together into one heap of metals.

Vyi flinched at the sight of the bigger pokemon. He made a slow step back, the spirit he had a few minutes ago flicked off from him. Red glanced over toward the cowering pokemon and kneeled, noticing how frightened he has turned to be. "Vyi…" he began, patting the bud on top of the grass pokemon. Vyi replied with a soft whimper. "I need you, Vyi…" he smiled warmly, "…please? Can I count on you?"

With a gentle nudge, Vyi was back at his feet, trembling, but encouraged to try and move. _Can you fight, Vyi? _I whispered, gripping at Red's shoulder as I bent toward Vyi. Gulping, Vyi nodded frantically, _I…I-I'll try! For Red, I'll try! _He sounded braver, now. This pep-talking worked quite nicely for Vyi.

And he was back at his feet, ready for the battle…

And I was back on Red's shoulder, ready to watch…

…

_Humans are sick creatures, aren't they?_

_They simply do anything to get what they want… I never find someone who would just do something for other's sake. Humans tend to use one another for their own benefits. As innocent as a child can be, they still have this trait. It's something that seems to be implanted onto humans. The easiest example is this guy…he wants to get to know me…to know where I came from… so that he can control me…controlling me means…an absolute control, but that's what he thought…_

_For I have chosen who will take control of me…_

_And this human is one…I find to be interesting…just like Yellow…_

_It's not easy though…to actually get this human to be mine. This human cares for friendship. This human cares for others, even pokemon and treated them like friends. To get this human to be mine…I go to this length of changing someone's fate…_

_Yellow will get this won't she? Yet I can't tell her this…not that I don't trust her, but…there's Blaine to count for and though I like Blaine, he's prone to tell our kidnapper._

_For now, let the secret be secret…_

_Now, I got more song inside my head and I can't wait to hum it for Blaine and Yellow! Hope Blaine learnt it quickly so we can hum it together…_

…

How can this be…

Just when we thought, we'll be fine. And Vyi will be winning. And it got shot down right in front of our eyes as the next pokemon came out. A yellow mouse, similar to me, but it has slightly longer tail and darker fur. It has this malicious grin across its face. The next thing we knew after that is Vyi, laying flat on the ground, crying in pain. His whole body quivering like he's been electrocuted with thousands volts and there's a slight burnt smell coming from him. "Vyi…" Red scrambled straight to the fainted pokemon, "…Vyi…you…you've done a good job…" he softly said. A flash of light appeared as he called the pokemon back to its pokeballs. "Green…I'm so sorry, I thought I won't be using you…but…"

There's no need for him to finish that sentence, I've already down, on the floor, swallowing the lump of fear –of being jolted by another pokemon- down my throat. Pawing at my pendant for a slight nudge of bravery, I held my chin up, trying to set my mind for this battle.

A tiny bit of amused grin broke into our foe's face as he gave me this weird look, "Oh…this is the first time a challenger dare to battle me with the same type…" he shrugged, "…they usually use type-advantage and I kinda expect you to bring out a geodude or sandshrew from your party…". He laughed, but not in a jolly way. To be honest…it comes out more like…interested, excited….eager… "You really are a strange challenger…to battle me with my own strength…"

"I believe in Green…" Red finally said. His voice was firm and that of no falter.

Another laugh, this time, signaling that of impatient. He can't wait to see me clash with his pokemon. "Then, let's begin…"

By the time his sentence was finished, a jolt of pain run through my body, sending me into a fit of cries. Red nearly ran for me, but he stood up, his face unchanged even by this sight. I held on, perhaps just like Red had expected me to since the muscles on his face relaxed when I stood up. The foe, the bigger mouse, tilted its head, confused by this outcome. I smugly grinned at him, _Not as you suspected, chump? _

He widened his eyes when I said that as he smirked, _Not indeed, friend…guess you won't get down that easily._ I'm glad Pikachu can withstand that kind of electric attack. Though…it hurts…I guess even those who live as electric type has their limits.

I dashed toward my foe, my biggest bet is that not using any of my electric attack. I braced myself as I released a little jolt from my feet to tackle this guy. Before I could even touch him, I was stopped dead on my track as I crashed into a barrier just barely inches from my aim.

_A futile effort…_he shook his head, _ you think of using non-electric attack against me, aren't you? It's too obvious…_ what is he talking about….I slowly stood back on my feet, _Of course I would! _Replying, I crossed my paws.

_Did you fear losing to your evolved form when it comes to electric power?_

I shook my head, no…it is not because of fear…but more because of hesitation. Doubts of winning against pikachu's evolved form in term of powers.

"Heh…I think I understand what Raichu is talking about…" Lt. Surge's voice echoed as I was about to reply, "…since you've already inside my turf…how about…I show you why I have to be caged inside that electric barrier?"

…

"…Green…"

She pushed her naughty bangs from her eyes. They started to fell constantly to her line of view as the winds harshly nudged her skin. Biting down, she tugged it behind her ears once again and fixed her hat.

Blue is not happy…

She had been searching for days…and though she knew she doesn't need to find Green like right now, she feels obliged to. Professor Oak had asked her and gave her a chance to travel as well. When Green and Red first started their journey, Blue is yet to follow. She hadn't gotten her legal trainer card for her to actually become a trainer. As much as it hurts her to see her friends going, she said bye with a playful smile like she always did. After that Pallet town feels empty for her. Oh, it didn't end when her trainer card finally came. Her mother went on and on about how she shouldn't be a trainer…and of all the time in the world, she had to pick the day when the professor finally gave her a pokemon? Could she pick a better day like…ten years ago?

Huffing, she remembered how Proffessor came to her house and asked personally for her help to find his missing grandson AKA Green AKA Mr Stubborn. And he talked her mother to let her go have her adventure while searching for Green. But her mission is clear…

To bring Green back…and even without any lead whatsoever, she has to succeed somehow…

Blue sighed her burden out and tugged the locks once again. She looked up to the sky, cheeks puffing,

"Where the heck is that guy…"

…

**I totally forgot that before you can actually access Lavender, you have to get the Pokeflute to wake Snorlax up and then after meeting Green, you'll find out that you can't get any further in Pokemon Tower before you get the Silph scope in which you can find after you defeat the Team Rocket on Silph. Co. My…I twisted the story…Forgive me…**

**Aa-and...I'm so sorry for this chapter still late and quite random and not...that good...for me...ugh..I wish some people still read though, so thanks for reading!**

**Till the next chapter, guys!**


	12. 11th Poke: New Team Member: Meet

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all its characters belong to Game Freaks and Nintendo

**Crimson:I should say a lot of thanks...-that come outta nowhere '0'- and, erhm...petty much what you asked gets answered in this chapter except for Mew part since it still a raw idea. Thank you and hope you enjoy this as much as I write it!**

**I know I shouldn't rant in public…but I can't heeeelp…*whimper***

**SCREW school!**

…

11th Poke: New Team Member: Meet

Have you ever heard of an electric barrier?

For example, that type of cage that usually is set as the barrier protecting tiger in the zoo so it can't attack the visitor?

It comes on many sizes and shapes. It can be shaped like your usual metal bars. The only thing that differs it from other bars is the fact that connected to it is high voltages cables. Touching it means thousands volts surge inside your body in just a matter of seconds. It also can be shaped like poles after poles with thin cords connecting each pole. The electricity runs within the cords. Touching it gives you more or less the same result as you do with bars.

But have you ever seen one in pokemon battles?

I understand completely now why this crazy lieutenant is inside that silly barrier, wearing gloves and boots inside a comfy gym. He has electric field installed in here. The stupid barrier is back crackling with electricity as the floor where Red stood rose. Surprised, Red was about to jump down the platform, but quickly jumped back, balancing himself on it as he held himself from falling.

The floor below gave out sparks. It buzzed as I rubbed it with my feet. I don't feel anything. Weird how I can feel pain from Raichu's electric attack, but not by raw electricity like this floor gave me. In fact, it seeps inside my body and perks my body.

As a Pikachu, I should be quite happy. Let me repeat QUITE happy since this field upped my electric power. But there's just one significant problem. The fact that my enemy is now way stronger than it usually does. Significant problem indeed…

"I've this special field installed the first time I was granted the gym leader's status" Surge's voice bellowed as he himself walked on the floor harmlessly, "…this field…gives power to my electric type pokemon, amazing stuff, huh?" he cackled a laugh.

I frowned bitterly at his laugh. This field is another no-fair field like that gym leader in Cerulean…

"I never use this field before, but since you have piqued my interest, I let you see it! Think of it as a treat!" his Raichu smirked, sparkles flew around its body, "…this field has an amazing ability to adapt…the more it gets electric power, the more it will electrocuted our pokemon…" my jaws fell when he said that. Does he mean, in the end, even us, electric type could be harmed as well on this field? Red voiced out my inner protest, "Can it hurt electric type?" he asked. Lt Surge chuckled deeply, "That depends on how much they can take. The stronger the pokemon, the more strong volt they can take…"

Which means…I'm screwed…literally screwed…

…

"_Have we launched our attack, yet?"_

"_The four commanders have all joined in the front line…the news have risen about our assault plan…we're just waiting for the order…"_

"_We have Saffron surrounded?"_

"_Yes…yes…I do believe so…"_

"_Good…"_

"_Your call…sir?"_

"…_After I get my son…we'll go straight for our plan…"_

"_Sir… you're taking a child on this mission? Wouldn't it be…dangerous?"_

"_I want him to observe…through his own eyes…through those merciless orbs…He will see what he has to do in the future as my successor…"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, now…there's plenty of time for reason…now is the time to…attack…"_

"…_.Yes…yes sir…"_

…

It hurts…it hurts more than doing me favor. The consecutive zapping from the electricity hurts me more than helping my power. Counting on how many attacks both Raichu and me have released, I'm going to bet that this field has contained more than I could take. Searing pain burns into my feet and butts –blame Pikachu's short feet- while my tails stiffened up from accepting the constant electric wave. I gritted my teeth, my pride holding my throat from screaming in agony. Red was tensed to the point that he was gripping at the edge of the platform. His knuckles turned white from the gripping. Red eyes fixed on my pitiful self. Every single second, I kinda afraid that he'll jump into the field just to snatch me away from the torture. Completely ignoring the fact that he'll die the instance his feet touched this thunderous floor.

On the contrary….Raichu seems to enjoy the shower of power. The bigger mouse pokemon showed no sign of pain from receiving this outburst. It's like…he still has stronger power stored inside him. This is bad… I can't let myself be beaten…not now, not by this guy…

Shakily, I clenched my paws, readying yet another attack. Of course, so far the only attack I released is electric based. It's not fair I guess, but life rolls this way… Every single attempt of tackling the bigger mouse ended up in me, crashing into an invisible barrier just mere inches from reaching it. Tails twitching, another lightning bolt zapped the Raichu, earning a crack from the field as it increases its voltage. This time, the burning pain manages to make me cried in pain. I screamed a hopeless "Pika pika!" hopping around the field, unable to stay in one place for too long before the pain becomes unbearable. Raichu snickered, shooting balls of electrics at me who frantically –and with enormous amount of luck- evaded. The pain grew. It's like trying to walk on burning fire itself. Is this a pikachu's limit?

"…I…I…gi…"

As my ears caught this voice of Red, I swiftly turned around, swiveled to face Red. Is he going to? No no…not this time…I won't let him…I jumped to the air toward Red, crashing against his chest. He toppled over, yelping in shock. I stared down at him. My feet maybe burnt –or so I thought- but there's no way I let Red give up…moreover…not because of me… He stared back at me, eyes blinking gloomily at me. I replied him with a convincing stare. I am not going to give up…and Red quickly caught on. He let out a soft chuckle. Giving me a gentle pat in the head he smiled, "…Okay…I am not going to give up if you're like that…" he pushed me aside from his chest. Slowly, he rose to his feet, fixing his cap, "…Let's continue…"

The field gave threatening crackles as I stood back on it, holding my feet from hopping about. "Hey, Green!" I propped my head up to see Red holding his pokedex, a thoughtful look passed across his face. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Lt Surge –who's now up in his own platform…guess those rubber boots have their own limit- raised an eyebrow, curious. "Did you know that both Pikachu and Raichu use their tails as a lightning rod?"

Just as he finished that sentences, an idea popped out inside my head…

Turning to face Raichu, I sneered at him…

_You're going down…_

…

She pushed herself up again. There's no way she let herself be captured again. Forcing her tired legs, she let out a pitiful whimper. Taking time to look back every now and then, she sighed. She succeeded on making distance between her and her pursuers. That's a good thing for once. The sea breeze blew softly against her soft furs, gently alluring her to slow down her pace. Shaking such naïve thought, she trudged on, walking by the dock. It's nearly night and her tired limbs scream for her to rest them.

She needs to find a safe place to sleep…

Dragging her tired legs, she stumbled across the dock, toward the largest building near the sea. Looking around, making sure she's alone now without the baddies around, she rested her head against the wall, feeling the breeze once again petting her face gently. As her eyes grew heavy, she let herself gets her much needed rest.

…

Lt Surge can't believe it…

Well, perhaps he could…but it's just not…he didn't account this at all!

How in the world can that kid order his Pikachu to do that? How? No, he…didn't exactly order the Pikachu… So, how do the Pikachu do precisely what the kid implicitly told? 'pikachu and raichu both use tails as lightning rod', yada yada… how in the name of arceus can the Pikachu _conjure _a plan without its trainer shouting orders?

Firstly, he expected the Pikachu would be down before Raichu get to its own limit. He's foreseen the effect on the Pikachu already. He's gonna win when the power is too much for the Pikachu to take on. But! The Pikachu did not give up, instead, it came up with a plan that could match human actions.

Secondly, he never heard the kid shouting any kind of order for the Pikachu to do. Not even once. It's like he's letting the Pikachu to think thorough about the battle and decide its own course of action. Freely letting it fight on its own consideration. That is no possible feat for beginners since pokemon originally is clueless about thing such as type advantage or attacking other pokemon effectively. You have to have complete trust on your own pokemon to do just that. Even he, a gym leader, can only let his Raichu do things on its own when it comes to a fight he knows he will win no matter what.

Thirdly, and the last one is that he lost. As the rampaging attack of thunder zapped his raichu, along with the field. And as he saw that the Pikachu had somersaulted itself toward the safe place of its trainer platform just in time as the lightning struck his raichu, he realized that he has lost. Even Raichu can't withstand accumulated attack at once.

Yep…the Pikachu has somehow taunted his raichu on using thunder in which his partner furiously complied. The move thunder has a time delay before it struck its actual aim. But in one catch such as 'tails as lightning rod', Raichu should have never used 'thunder'. That's why he ordered his pokemon to use electric ball only.

But the taunt has triggered the thunder move from Raichu because it is its stronger move. And sadly, struck him instead of the Pikachu. Since lightning always strikes the taller one and the stronger the lightning rod power is the more chance it will be stricken by the thunder. Simple general knowledge. For human. Not pokemon.

In the end, as he called his fainted Raichu back, deactivated his field and let the challenger walked toward him, he laughed. He laughed until his stomach shook. Tears welled from the corner of his eyes from the laughter, but he doesn't stop laughing. Wiping his tears, the lieutenant tapped the challenger shoulder, tousling his hair, making his cap fell. "You know, kid? I've never seen anything like that before!" he said, "…nice one kid…way to spark my spirit up!". The challenger smiled nervously and his cheeks tinged slightly. Letting yet another husky laugh, he pulled back to give the challenger the badge. The proof that the buffed gym leader has lost against the challenger.

That time, he swore he saw the Pikachu on the other shoulder snickered.

…

It's just been minutes since the last gym challenge and I can still feel the adrenaline rushing inside my vein. I'm way too excited than I ever experienced since I am a kid. Amazing how winning against someone stronger than you could make you feel that you have conquered the world. I think I might burst into various kinds of giggling now however stupid that sound. Even a nudge of something joyous would make me leap in glee.

"Green…do you know what is that?"

I tilted my head toward Red, the gleefulness from my face faded as quick as it comes. I may have the duty to protect Red, to help him during his journey, but I still can't help but feel a bit…secretive around him. Maybe it's the duty or the embarrassment of Red finding out that I enjoy his company though that he doesn't even know that it's me… "Pika?" I replied as casual as I could with this current situation. He pointed at the gym's side by the sea and my sight caught what seems to be a brown fur-ball.

I hopped to the ground, looking at Red mentally asking for permission for me to go check it out myself. After getting a nod from him I walked closer, eyes fixed on the fur-ball. My first thought is to poke it with a stick. But, I can't find any stick around here and so came the next thought of poking it with my paws. Softly, I poked the ball of furs. It screeched, flinched back against the wall while short breaths can be heard from it. My eyes trailed toward the fur to its…eyes? Brown, scared eyes gazed back at mine, narrowing. _He…hello? _I tried greeting as polite as I could. It shivered, but arrogance shadowed its former look, _W…what? What do you think you're doing…f…f-filthy mouse! _The voice sounded raspy, but has hints of smugness on it. I held both my paws up, _You're just there…I thought you were ball…of…furs?_

It flushed, eyebrows twitching, _ Ball of- H…How dare you! _Its mouth quivered obviously from anger. Hissing, it wagged its tail, teeth gritting, _You filthy…civilians! _It stormed toward me, pinning me to the ground. The surprise attack caught me off guard that I didn't have the time to react. _He-hey, wait! _I felt soft furs against my chest. I finally saw the face, its actual face. Brown eyes, small nose, soft, bushy furs around its chest. And the realization sank in.

_You…you're an eevee?_

…

"No sign of green around here, too…"

Blue crossed her arms, sighing deeply to herself. Taking her time to deliberate with herself, Blue groaned loudly. Wailing at her feet is the Squirtle she 's gotten from the professor. A scaredy one too. She loves how cute it is, running around her feet, hugging it when it was afraid of something. Every time she uses it in battle, she has to pat it on the head first, calming the turtle pokemon down before it actually does anything. While it's cute on her eyes, it's annoying sometimes. Like when she's on gym battle…

Shaking her head from such thoughts, she scooped the whimpering pokemon to her arms. Squirtle eyes are blue like the sky. They're amazing to look at when they are not in 'frightened' mode. So pure like the sparkling ocean.

She wants to stay with the turtle pokemon forever if she could. But is that means that finding Green will end their time together? Cause there'll be no reason for her to keep on going on her journey anymore.

She knows she shouldn't think about this and focus on enjoying her adventure as much as she can while trying to find any clue about Green's disappearance. She had battled few gym leaders and asked them whether they've seen a brunette boy AKA Green. None of them have given her satisfying answers. Either they've never seen him or never heard of his name. So she moved on, toward her next destination, searching every nook and cranny for the slightest sign of Green's whereabouts. Still,

Her heart aches when she somehow wants Green not to be found at all…

…

**Random days Updates…and could get more random…my homeroom teacher scold me for getting terrible grades and so on…but…I should finish this…nnnnmmmmmpphhh….what should I do? I'll try to regularly update, okay! Maybe a chapter or two then I'd have regular schedule for updating. Wait for it, key? Thanks a bunch for reading!**


	13. 12th Poke: New Team Member:Eevee

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters belong to the rightful owner, Nintendo and Game Freaks

**Wow…how long has it been since the last time I updated? Heh…how many days have I skipped by concentrating on school?**

…**screw it…weekly update sounds nice…**

**Crimson: There might be lots of human intelligence playing in Green's battle since he 'is' a human. Look forward for more :D**

**valeforXD: I dunno if you read till the latest chapter or not, but sorry if the paragraphs annoy you…I've been cutting it since then. Thanks a bunch anyway!**

**DarkWings112: Thanks! And yes, because I've never seen the story about someone becomes Red's Pikachu that I made this. Actually, the first raw idea is not Green, but my most favorite character, Silver**

**ChillingShadow: Okay, okay I'll update…and will try to be faster for next chapter. No. no thunderstone…In the manga, Red's Pikachu doesn't evolve neither does in HeartGold/SoulSilver, so bear with Pikachu. And, Eevee…no, Green does not want to…**

**Onto the story…**

…

12th Poke: New Team Member: Eevee

I shoved back, struggling against the pinning. Using gravity, the Eevee tightened its pin on me, hissing in utter fury. Its ears straightened, its face distinctively showed how mad it is, but at the same time, the shaky hands and nervous stutter tell otherwise. It took me a few seconds to realize that it is a hint of fear. It's afraid of something. Looking back on how it reacted to a single, soft poke, it was obvious that the brown fox pokemon was extremely cautious even when it's resting. Its breath was short and I can hear faint, but fast beating of its heart. Like it had been running for quite a long time. The smug tone was there to intimidate, to cover up from the fact that,

_Who's chasing you?_

Its brown orbs widened, lips parted and closed without any words slipping out from them. The pin gradually weakened as it averted its eyes toward the sea, a scared look shadowed its mask of arrogance. I easily pushed it from me, gently, letting it flinched back, making distance. _How did you know…?_ It finally said, mistrusting my intention behind the question. Red walked toward us, looking confused while he kneeled before me, glancing at the Eevee who proceeded on making more distance between the two parties by the dock. _You look scared... _I replied nonchalantly, shrugging, _just a wild guess, but who's chasing you, really?_

At first, it looked away, doubtful. But at the last minutes –before my patience blows up- she finally spoke in a really low tone. _Those guys…wearing dark uniforms, torturing pokemon…those are the ones who's after me…_it chewed its lips nervously, _I don't know what they do…but I feel weird every time they showed me colored stones…_It started to whimper, low cries came out from its mouth. Seeing this, Red moved in, as gently as he can. He cradled the fox pokemon on his arms, trying to calm it down. Eevee settled its paws on Red's shoulder, choking at its own tears as finally, loud cries emitted from her.

"It's okay…it's okay…I don't know what had happened to you, but I won't hurt you…" Red whispered, trying to soothe the smaller pokemon. Eevee buried its wet face on Red's shoulder blade, sniffing every now and then as we walked away from the dock.

As we entered the PC, Nurse Joy quickly caught on and asked whether Red would like the eevee to be examined or not. Red nodded, prying the evolution pokemon from his shirt that proved to be as hard as pulling leeches from your skin. It won't let go of Red, trembling while latching onto his shirt. It looks like a fur-decorated pin.

After exactly 5 minutes of cooing, it finally let go of Red, reluctantly. Waiting patiently as Nurse Joy examined its body to find nothing's wrong with it. The only evident thing is that she –Nurse Joy said it is a female- is exhausted and drained. When the kind nurse moved upward, to check her ears, however, the eevee started to hiss violently, pawing at Nurse Joy's palm ferociously. Obviously, she doesn't want anyone to touch her ears.

Shaking my head, I leaped to the counter, rubbing my cheeks and concentrated. With a tiny za-ap, she was stiffened up, her eyes unblinkingly widened. Upon realizing what have I done, she growled at me, shooting death glare. Nurse joy took the chance and quickly checked her ears.

"…Oh, dear…" her face paled as she put her hand over her mouth. A surprised look plastered on the chansey next to her, followed by a worried one. I narrowed my eyes at this kind of remark. What made them do so? Jumping by the examination table, I peeked over the pink-haired nurse shoulder. On her ears, there's some kind of…how should I put this. It's like there's some sort of mechanism implanted on her ears. The machine hummed as Nurse Joy tried to touch it. Red light blinked at us as if it was staring back at us.

"What is it?" Red's sudden question made me jumped in surprise. Pointing at the weird buzzing machine glued to Eevee's ears, Nurse Joy finally asked, "Is this your Eevee?" in which Red replied with a shake of his head. She swallowed, as if trying to compose herself before she picked a bottle of paralyz heal and sprayed it to the eevee. Putting eevee back on the counter, in front of Red, she gave Red a guilty look. "You better find out who has this eevee…I can't believe such human does exist..." her tone grew darker, "…using pokemon as lab rat…" the last part was a mumble, like she was talking with herself. Red nodded as a thank you, though he himself, perhaps doesn't quite get what she felt.

But he quickly turned sour upon finding the odd machine on Eevee's ears. He stared at the eevee, his looks mixed with worry and anger. With a low, gentle voice he whispered, "…Whoever planted that thing…I…I'll protect you from them…" slowly, he brought his hand to pat the fox-like pokemon, "…you're my friend from now on!". Eevee's face grew brighter. A sincere smile tugged from her mouth as she mewled happily against the pat. The past me would run for the corner and puke my inside out…but seeing this makes me felt a little…happy, I guess. This feeling is so weird and foreign for me… maybe it's something that could only be understood by other pokemon

The feeling of being protected…and cared for…

But still, that's totally unacceptable. Planting a machine inside an eevee? What kind of achievement was her owner trying to reach by doing that? "Green, let's get going!" Red's voice resounded as my thought snapped to an end. I followed him, glancing once in a while toward the eevee. She stared down at me, twitching her eyes. Her mouth opened,

_Your name is Green?_

…

Heavy

He knew how heavy his burden is. To become his father successor is the reason why he exists. He barely even knew who his mother is? All he knows about his parents was a blur of trivial images. His father, a cold and unforgiving man. He had forgotten how those black orbs could lovingly gaze at him, or that stiff lips humming sweet lullaby to make him sleep. It's like all of that are things that came outta a children's book.

His mother, a kind and gentle soul. Who had vanished somewhere in his past that he could not quite recalled. What lingers until now is a faint smell of apple –he guessed so- and a warmth he could never feel anymore.

Right now, he has one goal set on his mind. A goal, his father had bestowed upon him. A burden meant to be his and his alone. He will feel pain…he will feel betrayal…that's what his father said, but in the end…he will rise as the leader.

But up until now…he can't seem to accept it…

"Oh, are you here for the boss?"

He gave a simple nod.

"Good…everything's done and all that's left is you…"

Again, he nodded.

"…Well, good luck out there, kid…"

He walked out, leaving the old man behind, before a hand grabbed ahold of his wrist, stopping him from going any further in

"…Have you…"

Remembering what he has done before, he nodded in silent. The images of brown furred fox running out of the cage passed his mind as he cracked out a smile. The old man smiled in return, knowing that he had done what he told him to…

"Thank you…"

The hand released his wrist. He turned to look at the old man

"…No…I'm just happy that it's free now…"

And he walked away, leaving the old man alone.

This is exactly why…why he can't bear the burden…

…

_What do you know about me?_

I began, crossing my arms, expecting good answer from Eevee. The eevee puffed her cheeks, _why you, civilians…_she snorted, _oh, right, fine,,, since it's definitely has something to do with me…_

I glanced at Red, who in turn stared back, questioning the sudden intense look that I gave him. We are on the road again. This time, our destination is Celadon. Though Blue had said that she would check Celadon, Red said that it's better to re-check it. Maybe, _Green _arrived there after Blue left the city. Beside, there's a gym there, so it's worth visiting. Eevee walked beside me, swishing her bushy tail every now and then to wipe out dusts from it. This sort of habit triggered Red's instinct of giving names to his pokemon.

"_Lady…" Red smiled at the eevee. "Your name from now on is Lady…" he tousled the eevee's head who replied by thoroughly smoothing her furs. A laugh escaped Red's lips, "Welcome to the team, Lady…"_

Lady huffed at me, an annoyed look graced her intricate face. _Where to start… _she muttered, _…okay, Green…do you know of a girl named Yellow? _She finally said. I automatically gave her a nod. Yep, that girl, Yellow that Mew had mentioned. Sighing in relief, Lady combed her furs with paws, _Good…that simplifies things… _a meek smile appeared on her mouth_ …Yellow was held captive inside the Rocket headquarter along with Mew…_ at this, my mind reacted,

_How? I've seen Mew outside in the open…_

Snickering, the eevee wagged her tails to the side, _Then you barely know anything…_ she snorted smugly, _Mew and Yellow are…'special' captives…they served a long term function for the Rockets. _An anger glint shadowed her former look, _The leader want them to find something for him…and it hurts Yellow…_ her paws, somehow moved to touch the gizmo on her ears, _the rockets will do anything to get what they want…even torturing other living creatures…_

This whole information does not have any connection to what I've concluded before. The only part that kinda makes sense is that 'the rockets will do anything to get what they want'. So…what exactly that they want with Red? Whatever that is…is Red that important that they've already done things like disguising as me? What's more that they'll do for capturing Red?

_Yellow was needed since Mew acknowledges her as his friend. Then there's the fact that Yellow can read pokemon's mind…_ eevee's voice yanked me back to the present situation and my mind turned to pay attention at the small fox pokemon. _Using her ability while testing Mew's reaction to certain stones they've excavated from Cinnabar, the rockets wished to find something…_Lady chirped, _that's as far as I knew about Project Mew…_

_Wait…then, why it has something to do with you?_

Lady looked down to the path, contemplating, _ …Before project Mew was started, they used to use me to test certain stones…they used this machine to reconstruct my DNA structures so it can't be permanently changed…like my race usually does. _She gave me a bitter look, _they still use me…along with Mew_

I nodded understandably. So that? That is why? That's i-

_How can you know that much, Lady?_

She gazed lazily at me, the arrogant look is back on her face

_Someone named Silver told me so…_

…

Blue stood sternly against the older man. She felt her head grew hotter as anger vibes ran through her vein. "I WANT to PASS!" she shouted, repeating what she's been yelling since minutes ago. Her squirtle whimpered pitifully between her legs, scared of its owner outburst. The guard sighed exasperatedly at the unwanted trespasser, "Look, Miss…we can't let you through to Saffron. There's something happening in the city and no ordinary passerby can get inside" he replied, giving his hat a tap.

Leaning forward, Blue put both hands on her hips, she growled, "…Look!" ignoring the fact of how impolite her attitude is, Blue keep her tone high, "…I'm in search of someone really important! If he's inside Saffron, I'm so gonna kick your butt!"

Flinched by the bluff, the guard politely smiled, "I let that one slip, and, Miss…no, whoever you're searching for can't possibly be inside Saffron…" he pushed the brunette girl back to her rightful place.

Puffing her cheeks, Blue let out a heavy groan and turned back, giving up from trying to break through with force –beside, she can't count on Squirtle to attack head-on to human-. She took the whimpering turtle pokemon to her arms and buried her face to its smooth head.

"Now, where should we go, eh, Squirtle…"

…

"Ah!"

Our walk stopped abruptly as Red snapped his finger and halted. I turned at him who in turn gave us a bright smile. Both me and Lady tilted our head, puzzled by his sudden expression. He pulled a pokeball from his belt, calling out Vyi. Vyi cries in joy upon seeing me and his voice turns slightly higher when he saw Lady as well. _A new friend! A new friend! _He squealed in joy. Lady nervously grinned at the bigger pokemon. Probably out of fear or just because she doesn't know what to do in front of such overjoyed big pokemon. Vyi widely smiled, catching the evolution pokemon with his vines and shook her paws. Stifling a scared yelp, Lady 'humph'ed at his attempt of making friend and retracted her paws, _Who told you that I'm your friend!? I am not anybody's friend _she turned her head, avoiding Vyi's gleaming stare.

_Ah, an eevee…_Sire's voice suddenly echoed. I raised an eyebrow, since I didn't hear him cried as a sign that Red had called him. The giant pokemon politely smiled and bowed his head, _A pleasure to meet you, sire…_Despite the fact that Sire is politer than Vyi by miles, Lady gave him a cold stare and growled, _I am a GIRL…Sire is not the right words…_ she hissed at the bigger pokemon. I immediately chose to stand aside from the unneeded bickering and watched.

_Call me Lady… _She said, profoundly irritated. Sire nodded and said with I'm-meaning-it face, _I get it…Sire Lady…_ So, I burst out laughing. While Lady glared at me, threatening to snap my neck if I don't stop at once. Red finally broke the heated argument –not that he understand what was that about- and gestured at Vyi and Sire. "Lady, this is my friends, too! They are team mates!" Red tapped Lapras's neck, affectionately giving it a rub, "This is Sire! He has such noble look on his face, but he's so kind and friendly with everyone!" at this remark, Sire nuzzled against Red's palm, happily replied his words with soft hums.

Red called for Vyi and gently caressed the young bud pokemon, "This one is Vyi! He really is a spirited soul and likes to battle!" Vyi let out a cry as he bounced. Red picked the Ivysaur and put it by Sire. The ivysaur whined and curled against Red's leg who in turn chuckled, "…but he's afraid of any pokemon bigger than him, though…"

I moved in toward Red, standing beside him while looking at Lady. Noticing this, Red kneeled and tapped my head, "Last one is Green!" he said, "…he…let's just say that he really acts like…Green, my childhood friend…"

_Childhood friend? _Inquired Lady. Obviously not asking Red, but me. Averting my eyes, I gave her a simple shrug.

Though she doesn't say it out loud…I believe she must've been curious about it

…

_They've gone…those humans_

_The only people left here are Blaine, Yellow, a few scientists, and me. They took the red-headed boy away, too. Which is something since he always stayed inside most of the time. His father never allowed him to go out from the headquarters. Said that he didn't need to. Being caged inside the headquarters made him a quite boy. But he's kind, unlike his father. He entered the code for freeing one of the test pokemon and let it go._

_Unlike his father…_

_Hope he come back soon…maybe this time he will talk this time. _

_Ah, Blaine is coming…is it the time to commence the test again? Yellow isn't in her best health, but Blaine's protest will only go unheard if it's about Yellow's condition. _

_The feelings come again…they're getting closer…toward the right stone…I have to protect it, but how?_

_Green…that guy…_

_If only I can communicate with him…longer than I have done…_

_Yellow…please help me…_

_I…need to borrow your form once again…_

…

We got to Celadon right after noon, with Lady's continuous whimpers of her tired legs and Red whistling different kind of tunes. And me, complaining toward Red of how annoying everything is. Celadon is where the department store is located right? The town is not as big as Saffron, but it's peaceful. Blue-colored houses lined up along with tall buildings of condominiums. Back when we're here with Blue, I can't actually see what forms this city. Now that I've seen it, it looks like it's a nice place to live for both humans and pokemon. Lady tensed up when we passed the gym. Her frown broke into a small, relieved smile. Her eyes glowed vividly, fixed toward the gym's entrance.

"What is it. Lady?" Red asked, picking up how transfixed the Eevee was upon seeing the gym. Lady quickly turned down whatever interested expression she had put on and frowned.

What's with this eevee... I took a glance toward the building, and back to the evolution pokemon who now has trotted beside Red toward the PC.

Something's fishy...

…

**And that's a wrap! My father just recently bought me new laptop, just for me! Yay! I don't have to share with my sister anymore! I think, I can update faster now...I sincerely hope so...**

**Thanks for reading! See you again in the next one!**


	14. 13th Poke: Yellow's Visit

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of its characters don't belong to me

**Haha! Is this still count as one week after the last chapter? If not that…a very derpy reason is going to be spout in 3…2….1…**

**FINALS**

**DarkWings112: Thank you! And, Yes! Green is one awesome character! I knew that far. Also, Red and Green both strongly resemble Gold and Silver. That's why I can't help but like all of them…**

13th Poke: Yellow's Visit

They said that the Celadon Gym leader is a beautiful young woman who loves to arrange flowers. She's well-respected despite of her young age. People in the town appreciate her concern for the town balance between nature and technology. And that her name is Erika. As a challenger, it's common nature for Red to try and search any single clue that would lead us to know better about this 'Erika' character. However, Red never did that in his past challenge, neither will he do that in this challenge. Fortunately, I roamed around Celadon enough to 'heard' some words about Erika, even met her in person.

After we settled down in the PC, Lady quickly turned in, sleeping soundlessly on the bed, beneath the white, fluffy cotton blanket while Red sprawled next to her, closing his eyes. Personally, I would think that he had fallen asleep, but his fingers moved to scratch Lady's ears, earning unconscious moan from the eevee. Which brought a small smile on Red's face. I took in the relaxing sight and moved out, ready to enjoy some afternoon walk around. As the window closed behind me, I stiffened my sense. A pokemon without trainer inside a town. Think how might it turn out?

Shuddering from the image of a Pikachu getting chased by every trainer in Celadon, I narrowed my eyes. Skipping into a rhythmic pace, my feet automatically took me to places where I could never think of visiting. Probably the pokemon's instinct from the pikachu's side. I held my breath as some people neared my hiding spot. Their voices were quite loud and I can clearly heard words exchanged between them.

"Darn, I lost the gym challenge again…Erika sure is strong…"

"Really dude? That young woman? She's a sight for sore eyes you know!"

"Yeah, I know…maybe I'm too captivated at staring her that I completely lost control of my pokemon…"

"That's lame, but I can't blame you, man…I did that, too on my challenge…"

Raising an eyebrow to that conversation, I noted the information I just got inside my head, jumping up toward the rooftop. Up on the blue ceramic roof, I swiveled around, searching for anything that looks interesting for either my human instinct or the pokemon instinct.

_The gym's ceiling…_

My instinct told me to run straight toward there and check the real thing right away. And what did I do other than obeyed. Jumping from rooftop after rooftop, within minutes, I reached the gym, snuck my small stature inside the upper window and fell straight to the gym's bushy floor. The gym is quite, no challenger insight. I guess it's the gym's break time or something similar to that. Shrugging off some dusts from my body, I looked up to where I came from.

For me in human, it will be a great achievement to fall from such height without any wounds whatsoever. But as Pikachu, that must be a natural ability. At times like this, I'm grateful for being a Pikachu.

"Oh, what are you doing in here, little wild Pikachu?"

The voice abruptly snapped me back to the fact that I'm wondering in human's territory. A short-haired girl is kneeling beside me, throwing off a gentle smile. She wore a yellow…what's that? Is that a garb or some sort…I think I've seen it somewhere. "Miss Erika!" footsteps echoed toward us as a blonde-haired lady popped out from behind the bush. Her face contorted in worry, but relaxed as soon as Erika nodded at her. "We've been looking for you, Miss…it's time for flower arranging class- eh?" her eyes caught my figure, "…what's a wild pokemon doing here, in the gym?"

Erika tapped my head, smiling, "I don't know…but isn't he a cutie?"

Blushing from the praise –Well…I feel more like humiliated rather than praised at- I sighed at her touch. "Pika!" I replied, wishing for her to just let me slip this one out. She let out a sigh before cradling me to her arms, "…You can't be inside here however cute you are though…" she whispered, "I'm going out for a while…tell them that I'll be back before the class started…" she ordered the lady who answered with a nod.

After a few minutes, she put me down to the ground just outside of the town. "Good bye now…go back to wherever you come from!" she shooed. I stared at her for a few seconds. Lady's weird reaction to the gym came across my mind. What triggered that reaction? Is it this lady here?

"…The pendant…is it yours?" her sudden question stopped my question. She's now sitting beside me, her eyes focused on my pendant. I hugged the trinkets quickly, glaring at her defiantly. No…you can't touch this pendant…

She looked quite surprised by my reaction, but she reverted back as quick as a fleeting wind. Somehow, I caught a wistful feeling inside her eyes. "Is it that precious for you?" she asked, giving my head yet another tap. I fervently nodded, not letting go of the pendant from my palm. "Take care of your precious thing well, Pikachu…you will only realize its worth if it's gone…" her voice lowered.

What is that supposed to mean?

"I must go….please, be careful on your way back home, okay?" she rose back to her feet and walked away, toward the town…to the gym, back inside the building where she'll be waiting for challenger. I released my clutch, pondering exactly what had happened. Why would Erika say that? Why? Did she lose something important to her?

I still can't get it. By that time, I can't understand it, even that the answer was actually staring at me right at my face.

…

He missed the outside world.

How long has it been since the last time he breathed in a truly, clear air with his nose. He stretched out his arms, pulling deep breath like he will never breath again. "You're not here for that…" a cold voice ruined his moment of peace. Without any protest coming out from his mouth, he nodded. Though words of defying the voice crawled inside his throat, he won't risk disobeying. Combing through his red locks, he turned at the voice, huffing,

"Yes…I understand, father…"

…

By the time I reached the PC's room, Red was sleeping. Soft snores resounded as I entered the room, tip-toing across the room to reach the bed as soundlessly as I can. Settling my tired body beside Lady, I snuggled on the blanket, forcing my head to stop thinking and get some sleep instead. But it won't obey and Erika's words reverberated inside my mind…

To take care of something precious before you lost it…

I glanced at the sleeping eevee. What sort of things that Erika lost? And why did Lady…

Shaking my head, I hit my own forehead, halting the jumbled train of thoughts. I should get some sleep rather than trying to figure everything on my own…

But of course…even sleeping won't stop my thought

_Green…_

My ears twitched. That voice…_Mew?_ I opened my eyes to see a girl standing right in front of me. _Yellow?_ The girl smiled and nodded. Her blonde hair was tied into one long pony tail, her usual yellow attires wrapped around her small figure. _Finally…I can reach you! _She sat beside me on the bed, barely touching Red's feet. "Pi-pika?" I warily chided, fearing for Red to awake with her inside. She put a finger on her lips, _don't worry…I'm not entirely in here…_ she stretched both arms as if she was waiting to be hugged, _half of my soul is here, physically speaking, I'm just a mirage…_

"Pi…" I understandably replied. To tell the truth, I didn't believe in her words right away. But seeing what had transpired these past few weeks with me becoming a pokemon, I don't think this is such a weird turn of event. It's about time anyway, for Yellow to come right out and spill the beans. Why did Mew turn me into a pokemon?

Was what I guessed…right?

Like she can read my mind, Yellow gave out a sigh, _Green…I'm so sorry not to let you know…is just….a human pokemon is something that can't be fathom by some people…_

_At first I don't believe myself either…_I snorted, reverted to what part of my arrogant self that was still left inside me. Giggling she coughed to her fist to gain attention, _Before you, there was another person who got turned into a pokemon as well…he has changed back to his actual human form, though after a short while…_ this new info gave me a slight hope. Maybe…is it really…if I finish the purpose that Mew gave…will he…

I looked at Yellow with newfound hope. She averted her yellow orbs, stealing a furtive glance toward me, _…but Mew was only playing at that time…for you…he gave you a purpose that if you fail…would destroy this whole Kanto region._

My brain froze upon hearing her last few words. What? What kind of insanity….how in the whole entire world that Mew chose me? Is it because I'm Oak's grandson? Because I have pokemon? My strength? My ability? What? We're talking about global problem here! Sensing that her sudden revelation messed my thought, Yellow's guilt look doubled. _I'm sorry…for not telling you…but I need your help as both human and pokemon…_

Wait…so Mew wants me to protect Red to prevent Kanto from being destroyed? Why? Why is it Red that we have to protect? Not some president or even the champion from Indigo Plateau? Now that the topic has been raised again, Team Rockets also wants Red…why? Why of all trainers that it has to be Red? I turned my gaze toward Red, who's sleeping peacefully throughout the relevant exchange of words between me and Yellow. Red with that innocent look on his face, not knowing what conspired while he was asleep.

Why it has to be him?

_This is why exactly Mew chose you…_Yellow continued, _only you can convince him to go to find Mew...he will only listen to you. After all you're his precious friend…_

Okay…this is all too much. Me, Red's friend? After what I've done in the past? _I don't think that he…think that I'm his…friend…_ I reluctantly said, chewing on my paws, _it would make more sense if it's Blue that you change…_

A curious smile spread across Yellow's lips, _Ah, I see…you still haven't realized it, yet…you're his r-_

Yellow widened her eyes, shaking her head and stopped moving. A horrific look passed her face as she bit down her lips, _I…I have to go now…I think my time is up…I'm sorry Green…_ with a small whoop sound, like the wind sneaking in from the half-closed window, Yellow's mirage was gone. All that's left is the unfinished sentence echoing inside my head.

…

"What? What is it that you say?"

"I…I can't tell you much, Blaine! I'm sorry, but it's some kind of code that I have to obey…"

"If you broke it then?"

"Mew will…I…I promised him I won't say a word…"

"But that result! It's-"

"I know! I know! Giovanni is getting nearer with each experiment…and I can't prevent him from progressing…"

"What do we do now? Surrender and give him the secret?"

"…Mew won't like that"

"So how? How in the world can we prevent Giovanni from reaching the Land of Beginnings?"

"How to release Mew from his grasp…"

"…Well, that's a good question…it'll be easier if Mew has a master rather than just you as friend…"

A gasp

"…That's right! A partner! If we can find a partner for Mew then he…"

Another gasp

"No way…don't tell me…"

"What?"

"Mew has chosen his partner…he's waiting…he's beckoning for his partner to come and get him…"

…

"Are you sick, Green?"

Red worried face struck mine. His eyes twinkled anxiously against my tensed up orbs. Shaking my head, I tried to tug my lips to form at least a convincing smile despite the tangled mess my mind has become. Half-convinced, Red patted my head, "If there's something bothering you…you can tell me" I snorted. Like he can understand pokemon language. Even if I tried to tell him…even if he understands me…I can't find any words to actually describe what sort of things that's going on now.

_Someone steal your teeth, civilians? _Lady finally exclaimed, in which I answered with a snort. _This time, Lady…I'll tell you that it's none of your business…_ Shushing the annoying company with a swish of my tail I proceeded on. _Come now, Green, I've told you many things, haven't I? _Lady sweetly sang, mimicking my pace, _…why don't you let me in with your little secret? _

This Eevee is so like Blue…

_Answer my question first, then…_my sudden reply made her flinch, _Giovanni…is he dangerous? _Without much hesitation, Lady provided me with a nod. _Very…_she murmured. I don't like her answer…like there still many things hidden in there…about this Giovanni and about Mew along with team Rockets plan. To tie the loose end here and there, I need more clue…and perhaps, this pokemon here is the only lead I have. _What was his plan? Do you…know it that far? _

With a smug expression, Lady licked her lips, _Of course! Who do you think I am?_

The sound of automatic door creeping open pulled me back to our current situation. Without even realizing it, we've already inside the gym in Celadon with Red twinkling in excitement. _But I need you to do me a favor, first…_ Cold. Her voice turned cold the moment she took in the sight of the gym. I saw her trembled, her fur stood straight like she has seen a ghost.

_Let me fight Erika…_

….

She saw him.

A kid. A younger kid than her age. Definitely, judging by his appearance. The only thing that made him easy to spot is that of his hair. Red, like the color of the setting sun's sky. Red, like her friend's eyes. What is a kid doing inside Saffron? No, to be exact, between the rockets minions? Blue nervously peeked further, craning her neck for better view. She has snuck inside Saffron, climbing the gate's roof with some of her spare escape rope inside her bag. Keeping Squirtle inside its pokeball, she moved in alone. Saffron. The only city in the big island that she hasn't visited.

If Green isn't anywhere in the island then she can set off to Cinnabar. But she hasn't checked Saffron and it's compelling her to do so since suspicious activities were reported surrounding Saffron. According to some resources and news she came across, Team Rockets is the only thing that could explain everything that happened recently in there.

Taking a deep breath, Blue cautiously closed the distance toward the city, pressing herself against the narrow space between the building.

Maybe…maybe Green is really here…

Calming her breath, she jumped up the garbage dump, pulling herself up to the roof. Quietly thanked Green for teaching this kind of stuff to her and Red she crouched, ready to move in.

…

**Phew! Done! I'm not so good at explaining detailed things and seeing how this turn out…I…think I'm going to cry in the corner…**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! Next week! I'll update next week!**


	15. 14th Poke: To Saffron

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all its characters belong to Game Freaks and Nintendo

**First day of finals…and I think I have screwed maths…**

…**Onto the story…**

**DarkWings112: Somewhere in few next chapter they'll be reunited, so wait for it. And, sorry that I cut the gym battle in this chapter.**

14th Poke: To Saffron

Fight Erika? My eyebrows twitched, _You mean the gym leader? The 'Erika'?_

Lady nodded, not hesitating, just a straight forward nod. Her usual smugness faded as if it was never there before. This is totally opposing what I guess she will do. Why she has to fight Erika? Is that the reason from the look that she gave earlier when we just arrived in Celadon? The vivid look that she put on upon seeing the gym…Is it connected to Erika somehow?

Looking at Red and the pokeball he played between his fingers, I folded my arns. Considering the type-advantage, I can cross out Sire. For resistance, Vyi will be a good choice, gonna bet, Red is going to rely on him again. But if the worst come to worst and Vyi rendered unable to battle, he will choose either me or Lady. Furthermore, if Red's thinking about effectiveness, big chance Lady will be use in today's battle.

Red never minds about newly obtained partner or not. They quickly warmed up to Red anyway and it's not a big deal for him to give them orders. But to make him use Lady…the only way to do so is just to make Vyi fainted. That's the only thing I can come up with.

_I think of a way! Just promise me you'll tell everything after this battle!_ I finally said. Lady put her paws on mine, _I promise!_ She swatted my paws as quick as she touched it, flushing as she did so. _One more thing, you've to win against Erika or I'm gonna sue you for that. _Showing a toothy grin, Lady meekly said, _I don't plan on using force…_

What?

As my brain processed the information, she quickly caught up with Red who somehow has started the challenge and is facing the first trainer. _What do you mean by that? _Panicked, I dashed toward her side, pulling at her, expecting answer. _I don't need to use force against Erika _She muttered. What? How can…

Seeing my confused reaction, she smiled, _You'll see…_

…

_Yellow has guessed it. That I tried to contact my soon-to-be partner. I crossed my fingers that she won't find out that I use her form to do so… And Green, just like I suspected has came through with a thought of protecting Red. Only he can think of something like that if it includes Red and this whole messed up plan of mine. Blaine knows it, too. As long as he's on Yellow's side, I think it's alright…beside he also mentions how he doesn't want Giovanni to reach my home._

_He's on our side…_

_All that's left is Green…and the final puzzle piece._

…

The gym challenge went smoothly and stable. Vyi defended and countered well along our challenge. Red did so well that I didn't help along the way and just observed. Just like me, Lady observed the battle, with much attitude I should add. She acts like a countess, taking pity on watching her civilian people battling in front of her. I'm getting nervous as we got nearer to Erika. To make Lady fight, then Vyi must be out. Seeing the spirited and healthy Vyi prancing around, knocking pokemon one by one with joyful cry and small efforts, that's when I really thought it over.

How do I make him unable to battle?

Minutes passed by and the only thing I know is that we're already facing Erika, with the absolutely healthy Vyi step up in the front. Desperate on knocking him out…literally…I walked toward him, as casually as I can. Ivysaur…a grass pokemon. Judging by type, I can't hurt him much, but what if I…snagging a twig out from the nearest plan, I gave it a small jolt, setting it on fire. Just like the tree that gets burned after being zapped by lightning bolt.

The small fire wavered as my trembling hand moved closer to Vyi.

Acting out like I don't know anything, I pushed Vyi with the twig only to be stopped, barely centimeters by Red's voice of, "What are you doing with that-" and the last centimeters were gone. And with it a loud cry came from Vyi. Loudest than I've ever heard coming from him. Red was at a loss of word when I did just that. Vyi runs around, screaming for the fire to go out from his precious vines. Acting dumb under Red's surprised and anger glare, I stuck out my tongue, waving the twig until the fire came out. Red called Vyi back, glaring at me, "…This is no time for pranking, Green…" he fiddled with his cap, stressed by the burden that suddenly thrown at him.

"Ah…I don't have any choice, now…" Red pulled in a heavy breath, "Lady…please do well…" he called. Hopping from the side, the eevee stood, readying her stance. Without any means to pressure her, I reminded her of our deal. "I'm Erika, Celadon's gym leader!" the usual formal greeting came from the short-haired leader as she emerged between the lush of plants, "…so you're the challenger of the da-"

And she stopped. Really, truly stop at her tracks, gasping as she did so.

Lady walked toward her, naturally, like she was walking toward a friend of her. With a friendly, mewl, she rubbed her face to Erika's legs, happily wagging her tails. What? I swore my jaws fell open and stay like that. I mean…. What?

Unexpectedly, Erika kneeled down, reaching to the evolution pokemon's cheeks, "…Is this you, Eevee?" Lady blinked in joy as the grass gym leader caressed her cheeks. Erika looked up, toward Red, "How…how can you…" and she cried. Yep! You heard me right, she really started to cry. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she took the evolution pokemon to her arms.

Red was speechless through the whole ordeal. First was my prank, now it's Lady. If I was Red I will be utterly confused. Noticing the puzzled stare from Red, Erika wiped her eyes, shaking herself from the sudden outburst. "Where did you find her?" she asked. Ah…is this it? This is why Lady wants to face Erika. "She…she's in Vermilion's dock…" stuttering, Red shyly gave her the answer. "But, how…" she stared at Lady who gave the gym leader an agreeing look.

I climbed onto Red's shoulder, watching as she shook her head, opening her mouth like she's about to say something, but stopped mid-way, hesitated. "This is not the right place…" she grabbed Red's wrist and dashed thoughtlessly toward the gym's door, ignoring the shout of other trainers inside the gym. Hanging to Red's shoulder, I tried keeping my paws clutched tightly so I don't fall from the velocity.

Erika is surprisingly agile enough to make me feel the wind slapping my face harshly, causing my throat to response with continuous "Chu". As the wind slowed down, my muscles relaxed, relief for withstanding such speed. Between the pant, Erika's face doesn't lose its gleefulness, instead, she broke into an even wider grin. "This eevee…" without giving either Red or me time to compose ourselves from the confusion, she began, "…I have this girl here since I was little. She's been with me for years until team Rockets came and took her away…" she petted Lady's head.. "I don't know how and when she actually was being taken. All that I know is that she's already gone…" and that wistful look appeared again in her eyes.

"Now she appeared again. You brought her here…" she stated, "…and she even obeyed your call?" a faint, amazed tune hinted from her words. Shaking her head, Erika's eyes gleamed, "You must be a really kind trainer…"

Red pulled the hem of his cap again, shyly mumbled a denial. Blinking, the gym leader brushed her eyes once again before reaching to her garb's pocket –I'm still not sure- and pulled a pokeball. Lady perked up, smiling in agreement. Seems like both she and Erika have came to a conclusion. "Eevee, come back!" she shouted, calling the eevee into the pokeball in her palm. As lights dissipated, she rolled the ball in her hands and slipped it to Red's.

"She's all yours…"

…

She can feel her heart banged against her chest as she squeezed herself through the space between the two yellow containers. Her breath raced wildly. Blue, for once doesn't feel the need to fix her messy hair. All she had in mind is that she can't let anyone spot her. Not after she's going in this far. She saw the boy again. It seemed like he was hesitating through every step that he took, following the older man, flanked by Rockets grunts. Whoever that kid is, he's important enough to be guarded by the grunts.

Checking the sturdiness of the container, Blue pulled a quick, deep breath and kicked the other one, soundlessly, toward the other one. With one last strong but silent push, she was up on the container, almost touching the ceiling. Before anyone would notice, she pressed her body against the upper part and held her breath. Seeing how the container spread across this place, they would help her roam the base without being noticed.

Taking a deep breath, wishing that the other container was filled as well, she jumped onto the other one.

…

_Erika's brown eyes trailed toward me and she gave out a surprised small yelp, "Oh, you're that Pikachu?" she kneeled before me, smiling. "You know him?" Red asked, mimicking Erika to kneel beside me, staring at me with curious eyes. "I met him inside the gym. I thought he was a wild pokemon, though… so I walked him to the outskirt of town…" she explained, patting my head as she continued, "…so he belongs to you?"_

_I can't say that I 'belong' to Red as I am his temporary protector, but embarrassingly, this time I should answer you with a yes. A heavy yes._

_Red voiced out my thought with a nod. "You must've liked him so much, hence the pendant…" chided Erika, still smiling. Well…I can't say that you're right, since I own this thing, but whatever floats your boat missy… "No…it belongs to my friend…" Red's reply made me tensed. "Your friend?" the short-haired young woman repeated. "…I was searching for my friend…his name is Green…and that pendant belongs to him…" replied Red, a sudden sadness lingered inside his voice, "…have you seen him, Miss Erika?" _

"_I'm afraid, no…I've never heard of that name before…" she gave me a light tap and stood up, "…I'm so sorry to hear that your friend is missing…but I can't help you much from here…" Red shook his head, telling her that it's not her duty to do so._

"_But I do know that there's one place that might have this Green you were searching for…"_

_I turned at her, eyes widened. How can I not be surprised when a stranger with confident voice said that she might know where I am when I'm right here? Not that Red knows either…_

"_Go to Saffron…there's been ruckus inside that city. Maybe, your friend trapped inside when it was sealed…" she said, "…it might be hard to enter, but do your best…" she turned at her heels and walked._

"_Oh, and, if you're ready again, come challenge my gym with that eevee…" she said, giving us a look, "…until then, I'll wait…"_

Then, that's why we're here, crawling inside the ventilation system, slowly deprived of our oxygen supply. Red wasn't complaining, in fact he was proceeding with utmost caution and stable breath. He moved rather quickly, leaving me to catch up with him sometimes as I took some times to calm my breath –obviously, Pikachu's stamina is really low compared to human-.

Still I grew wary. What will he say if he found out that I am Green. I mean as in 'Green'? He said I'm his friend. Should I believe what he said? Or should I keep onto this secret? Moreover, there's still the business with team Rockets that have to be dealt with. What will happen when we arrived inside Saffron? My thoughts buzzed, words tangled inside my brain, but as much question as there were inside my mind, one thing did burdened me as we neared Saffron.

Will he forgive me for lying about all of this despite the fact that pokemon can't speak humanese?

…

There was an intruder. At first he didn't know it and thought maybe some rattatas were making that annoying soft noises. But it resounded even after hours. So he came to a conclusion that there was an intruder. An, since the sound indicated one movement at a time. He looked up, staring for minutes until finally, he caught glimpse of what he had expected.

Someone's peeking at him from above the container.

…

"_How's the experiment going, Blaine?"_

"_Sir…we…we found something…"_

"_And that is?"_

"…_But I'm not quite sure-"_

"_Have we found it or not?"_

"…_No…but we're close, sir…"_

"_Very good…I expect lots when we took over Saffron, Blaine…lots…"_

"_I understand…sir"_

…

Fresh air breezed through my nose as we exited the ventilation system. With quite a noise I might say. Red tumbled down, losing the strength I saw before and fell straight, face first to the street. Miraculously, no one seemed to sniff our arrival…yet. A couple minutes of "Owwwiiing" and groaning later, he dusted his pants and let me climb onto his shoulder before we set off for the pokemon center. _Strange…_ I mumbled to no one in particular. There are almost no people in the street. Rather than ordinary citizen, there are rocket grunts walking around.

One glance and I can tell that things are not going to go right in this town. With this many grunts and considering that Red was targeted to be kidnapped by the rockets, it's only bad things that going to happen.

I hoped we reached the Pokemon Center quickly.

…

**So they reached Saffron! Yay! And I don't know whether to update it next week because finals week is kinda…hard for me. Wish me luck! And thank you for reading! **


	16. 15th Poke: Commotion in Saffron: Enter

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all its characters belong to Game Freaks and Nintendo

**I've just finished finals and there's a re-test for physics due to our teacher's awesome vast knowledge. So hummm… **** that's my reason for being late more than four days…**

**Crimson: This one is late…so I'm so sorry and yes, the grunts are everywhere, inside especially and don't worry about Red. I have yet to think what happened inside Silph. Co so might as well consider him getting kidnapped and stuffs. Huge battle? I'm not so sure…but something will come up, that's for sure.**

…

15th Poke: Commotion in Saffron: Enter

There is something that Mew and Yellow's hide. His instinct told him so. Blaine probably an accomplice, he seemed conflicted between being loyal toward him or keeping both of them safe. And he chose to keep both Yellow and Mew safe. Such a futile effort. They all don't know…they all don't. That his son knows Mew as much as Yellow knows the dna pokemon. Yellow might be a Viridian rare born, but he still has his trump card on hold.

The only problem that he has to solve now is to make his son talks.

…

I can feel the gazes they gave us. Red tried to ignore the odd gesture they've been giving us, but they quickly made him gradually cracked. The grunts recognized him alright, whispers started to spread across the road we've passed. Red grew nervous, his step stammered along the way to the PC. He must've felt the tensed air and pressured glance they pressed onto him. With every step growing heavier, I could hear the shuffling of the grunts feet, following closely behind. Red anxiously walked with quickened pace, I can tell that he will reach his limit in just a few seconds.

The footsteps are getting louder as well as growing in numbers which is just panicking Red some more. He grabbed ahold of me, hugging me in front of his chest. Hearing the chest throbbing wildly, I winced. If Red relapsed here…if he passed out here. The possibility of that occurring is high and nothing's good will come from Red passing out right here in front of these many pursuers.

Calls finally got thrown at Red, beckoning him to halt his movement. As his reply, Red moved faster, turning round the corner in a mad dash. I thought that this will over soon…once we get inside the pokemon center then…then, maybe, the nurse, or someone every other trainer will help us! My hope lifted as I saw the PC from the corner of my eyes. But it soon plummeted down again…

The grunts are chasing us…

And they are close…

Close enough to make my furs stood on their end. The edgy feeling rose, Red is desperately trying to keep himself focused on reaching the Pokemon Center. Maybe we'll make it…we have to make it. That's what I hoped. And still be a hope as I felt Red being pulled. Arceus…not now… Red's hold around me was loosened as I caught a glimpse of his panicked face. Acting purely base on instinct, I lunged toward the hand holding Red's collar, forcing it to release its grip.

"Pika!" if I picture myself right now…it must be pretty comical and screamed hilarity. I mean, just picture a small Pikachu, your usual, everyday Pikachu, protecting a boy who is bigger than the mouse itself from someone who is even bigger than the boy. Pushing it to the back of my mind, I steadied my stance the moment my feet touched the ground. Cursing loudly, the grunt snatched a pokeball out of nowhere. That's when I hollered at Red to get ready for a battle. Or more…I mentally mumbled as soon as other grunts joined in. Glancing at Red who has yet to recover from the sudden panic attack, I groaned. Stalling time until Red recovered becomes a top priority.

Miraculously, they went straight to battle without any comment of how odd the situation is. I don't need Red's order, yes, that's absolutely correct, yet to their eyes, it should be viewed as a very well-trained pokemon that can fight even without its trainer's order. Or a simple fluke. As soon as cries of other pokemons bellowed beside each respective owner, I raised my paws, holding it in place as burst of electricity gathered above my head. crackles and more crackles…much more powerful than I've ever made. Surprised yelp echoed, hinting that they knew what's going to happen. In a matter of seconds, I dismissed the cloud of energy with swipes from my paws, attacking every single pokemon my eyes can see, rendering them unable to battle.

The grunts didn't stop. Second pokeballs got dragged out, making me internally cringed. There's no way I can do that again…my tail is hurt from collecting the high energy that I can't move it around freely. If Red still-

_Back off, Little guy! _Vyi sudden voice reached my ears, automatically turning my head toward the vine pokemon. With confident strides, he walked toward me, anger flared up in his gaze. _You've done tremendous job, sir Green… _This time, it's Lapras's voice. He calmly looked at me before flicking his focus onto our next enemies. _It will be a bother, but this time, I'll help you dispose of these…disgusting humans…_ And of course, Lady's smug words have to be spelt out from the eevee's mouth.

_I still can fight! _I quickly said, not wanting to be a burden for everyone. Red stood before us, fully composed, "Thank you Green…" he whispered, tapping my head, "…and sorry to broke down like that…" he pursed his lips.

I can't scold him…I can only wish that we won…and wish I'd never let Red mentally break down again. The grunts finally said something, but all I can caught is "…have to…" and "…the boss". Whatever that is, I won't let him touch Red…

No...we won't let him touch Red…

That's when I lost my observation ability…I forgot what happened next… all I can hear are cries from either sides. I knew I attacked, summoning up small thunders everywhere. The enemies attacked too, hurting us. But none of us back down. We bit down our cries of pain and countered their moves. It almost like…we're in…an endless dream with numerous enemies, no…it's more like a trance. I sometimes saw Vyi's leaves, but his form was never be seen. I saw Lapras once, due to his large body, but other pokemon would distract me and leaving me with no other choice than to fight them back. Lady's smug comment was spelt rather separately. _There's…_a pant _…no way…_ a huff and a hollow sound like someone has avoided a swipe of punch _…I am defea- _a cry of other pokemon _…-ted by the…_ her cry echoed for a short while …_LIKES OF YOU! _And screams of agony lingered. As far as I can tell, that wasn't hers.

I couldn't see Red between the tangled mess we've become as well. Just could silently pray that he would be harmless after this seemingly eternal battle ended.

…

_I didn't think my plan through and a hole has been revealed. Silver. _

_You see, Yellow is Viridian rare born. 10 years after Lance's birth, Yellow is the one who became the connector of Pokemon and humans just like the dragonmaster. That means, next ten years and another child will be born as another connector. But the universe and fate played strange roles and created Silver. No…not created, he was born one year after Yellow. With the exact same ability as the connector._

_He can talk with me._

_Let me explain a bit about this matter. Every 10 years, a child, an infant, newborn who was born in Viridian might gain the ability to talk with pokemon. It's just one of nature's gift to human being so we still can stay connected. Although it is an amazing ability, it will be a great disaster if the bad force obtained it. But the wheel of life sure did turning and I am not powerful enough to control fate. _

_He had a child, along with the ability. At first I had no suspicion about his family. They were small, happy family consisted of father, mother, and one son. But one day, the mother died. Who knows how or whatever caused it. That's when it all changed. The grinding of wheel turned abruptly, dragging the father to the darker side of life. And the child was too small to understand what had happened._

_This son is the factor that I have yet to put into my account._

_I have to find Green…and quick. The next experiment had gone far too smoothly for anyone NOT to notice that his plan is about to be fulfilled. I need Green…now…_

…

We won.

I don't know how we got out from the battle alive, barely conscious. All four of us, survived. I didn't remember what happened. I think I saw Vyi putting Red into Lapras's back before collapsing to the ground. I scarcely remember hearing Lady's groan of pain as she limped toward us and Lapras soft snore as he placed his head to the street. I knew I made my way onto his back and stayed there half-awake, ready if someone dared to come as we took our rest to replenish our drained energy.

Physically, it was impossible to fight anymore. But I still need to protect him. Hearing my slowed breath, I realized that sooner or later, sleep would take me away. Curling against Red, I closed my eyes. Maybe…it won't hurt…it won't hurt to sleep for a minute…right? The team Rocket had all retreated, right…right…?

And all I heard were footsteps before the darkness took over my consciousness.

…

"Who are you?"

He knew his father will most likely punish him, but he doesn't care, nevertheless at the sight of new friend, his curiosity got the better of him. The brunette girl turned her head around, her blue eyes darted, searching whether someone else is there to witness. When she saw no one, she stepped out from the shadow, cautiously making her way to his side. And came a wide, cheery grin on her face. "Hey, thanks for bailing me out…" she said, tousling his hair. He doesn't like to be treated like a child, but he let this one slip as the thought of having someone around his age to talk to.

"That's uh…nothing…they won't disobey me…anyway…uh…" he grew rather nervous at the thought of his father finding out about this intruder he saved. "Really? That's cool!" she replied gleefully. She's way too excited for an intruder…he put his finger on his lips, telling her to shut up. Smirking, the girl nodded quickly and made a zip-like movement to 'zip' her lips.

"Good…so, uh…what's your name?" he began. The girl raised an eyebrow, "Whoa, shouldn't you be the one who introduced yourself first? You speak first in here, I prefer to know your name first…" she said hastily. He was confused by her reason, but complied, "Silver…I'm Silver…" he tugged at his hair, "It's your turn, now…"

The brunette smiled, "Name's Blue…I came here in search of my friend…" she tipped her hat slightly followed with a wink, "…do you happen to know where he is?" she asked.

"Who is he?"

"Green, do you know him?"

Silver racked at his brain to find anything, but the only thought that came to him is that of what Mew has told him. He looked at the girl, inspecting her closely. She has long brown hair, dangling past her shoulder. Her eyes are blue and she has fair skin. She looked honest, but his father always said not to trust people, especially one that looked too innocent.

"I…I don't know him…but there's, uh, no other kids in here other than me…" he stuttered, fiddling with his thumb as Blue let out an exasperated sigh. "So…I infiltrated this base for nothing?" she mumbled out loud. Silver felt guilt started crawling up his back, "…This Green…umm, why are you searching for him?" he tried averting his guilt. Blue gave him a wide grin, "…He's a friend of mine, heck, he's a good friend of mine!" she leant back to the wall, looking up with glazed eyes, "…he maybe stubborn and annoying, but he's so smart and kind once you get to know him"

Silver never knows about friend before. All he knew in his life is only his mother, father, and the grunts who's in charge of taking care of him when his father has something to attend to. Mew once mention about it, telling him that he's the feline-like pokemon's friend. But what is friend actually is? Is it someone who talks to you often like Mew did? Or someone you knows so well. But that means his father is not his 'friend'. His father is too foreign for him, he barely know him these days.

If friend is something so important that Blue even willing to risk her life to find, then he mustn't become a jerk and prevents her from knowing anything about her friend, must he? His thought buzzed, contemplating on to be honest or not. "Hey, Silver, do you have any friend in here?" his thought snapped to a halt. The question reeled inside his mind, churned as he stared at the other.

"I…I do..I don't have a friend…" he said as his final answer

Blue tilted her head, "Well, you should have one!" she grabbed his hand, "…for you already have one here!" she pointed at herself. He almost said the obvious "What?" question. Instead, he found himself agape by her reply and could only looked at her, utterly puzzled.

That's when he made up his mind

"Ummm…Blue…I…think I know where Green is…"

…

It was so peaceful. The thought of 'am I dead?' came across my mind, but I quickly shoved it back to where it came and jerked up. My eyes blinked rapidly, adapting to the light. Rubbing it with my paws, I saw some bandages around one of them. Smells of alcohol reeks from it, thankfully in a considerable amount, unlike Red's treatment.

_You're awake?_

A female voice caused me to turn to the source, hissing violently. And I realized that I was hissing at Yellow. _Yellow? _Questions popped up inside my head. Why is she here? What happened? Has Red awaken, yet? _I'm here to warn you about something…_ she muttered. Her eyes darkened a little and she looked terrified. _What…warning? _

Yellow stood up abruptly, shaking her face, _There's not much time left, Green…not much time left! He almost there! I…I can explain the situation briefly, but you must hurry! _

_Explain it then, everything! Even if it just a brief, I want to know everything… _I demanded. If our walk in the Saffron is not going to be an easy one, I want at least a reason why. Why is Team Rocket targeting Red? Why did Mew want me to protect him? Or what actually is his purpose of changing me to a pikachu? _Yellow, tell me everything you know, please…_ I leaped down from the plushy bed, grabbing Yellow's ankle, this time, she's more real than the last time she visited back in Celadon.

Her looks showed apparent hesitation, but she stayed, mumbling something incoherent even to my pokemon's ears. _Alright, fine...I tell you everything. It's about time you understand your role in this play... _she muttered. _First, I should tell you that I am not Yellow…_ my blood ran cold at this remark. What, then who the he-

_I am Mew…this form, is just something that I borrowed from Yellow _she continued, ignoring my mental question. _Since you already knew about it, let go of it, please…_ I sheepishly took my paws away from gripping the pants. With a smile, Mew began again, _Now onto why Team Rocket targeted Red…_ he voiced out my mental question, _…their leader, Giovanni kidnapped me and Yellow for a reason. This might answer every single question in your head. Do you remember about the news? The quarantined pokemon mansion due to some anomalies?_

I think I heard something about that one year ago. Grandpa once mentioned it. Not with a friendly tune I might admit. He seemed upset back then when the news were reported. _The truth is, Giovanni is using it to store excavated minerals he got from all over the world. He created a lab and hid us there. _I narrowed my eyes, _Why? why would he do that? And why kidnapped you and Yellow?_

A sigh, _I can react to aura from nearly everything. Crystals, living creatures, stones, even other pokemons. I can tell what things connected to the source of aura. Giovanni knows that and he tested everything on me. Crystals, stones, rocks, you named it. To find out where the Land of Beginning is. _

_L-land of Beginning? _What sort of place is that?

_As the protector of it, I went to an extreme length to protect its whereabouts even if it means to erase my memories and put it inside this…specified crystal that my last partner gave me. Somehow, Giovanni knows this. He knew that one of the crystals that he had excavated had my memories in it. He used me to test out the crystal one by one and Yellow to interpret my reaction to the minerals._

_What'll happen if he found out? _I feel the need to know about it. This land of beginning. Mew even avoided my question regarding this "Land of Beginning". Is it somewhere that human shouldn't go? Or if it's Giovanni who came there then, that will be the end of our world?

Mew hung his head low, it seems like this place is something he doesn't want to explain in detail, _Land of beginning is where I was created…where every single pokemon in this world originated. If you have me and went to the Land of beginning, you're pretty much rule every pokemon in the world. Even the legendary birds and Mewtwo can't handle its power to call them._

I trembled upon hearing those words. Giovanni wants to rule all pokemon in this world? Then what…what will happen to…_Trainer's pokemon! What about pokemon who has trainer? _I saw her averting her gaze and knew that it's useless. Not even the bond created by pokeball can hold the call. Wait, if it's only pokemon that he can control, _How about me?_

_The call won't affect you, sure, but you have every pokemon in the world up against you, you know? _Mew said in as-a-matter-of-fact tune. I cringed at her reply, folding my hand to think more about this whole mess-up plan. _But he needs you…_ suddenly it occurred to me. He needs Mew to complete his plan. _Why don't you escape from his clutch? _I suggested. _That's where you came in, Green…_ Mew suddenly turned his voice down to a much more serious one, _It will be suspicious if I vanished all of a sudden, leaving Yellow vulnerable inside the headquarter, so I need you to bring my partner as quickly as you can…_

I tilted my head in confusion, _Your partner? Who is that?_

Mew face-palmed himself, _Are you idiot? He's been with you all this time!_

…

She leaped down from the roof, panting so hard it hurts her chest. Fixing her hat, she looked around, making sure that no one can see her before she dashed off toward the building next to , hopping inside with the only opened window between the two buildings. The people inside was surprised by her sudden entrance, but knowing that she's not a threat, they welcomed her quite warmly.

"I have to find Green…" she muttered as she left the building. The street is strangely empty and she seized this opportunity to dash off to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy might have phone that she can borrow and if she remembered correctly, Red has the pokegear Daisy gave as their set-off gift (she didn't bring hers for she was quite in a hurry to set off).

"But I never thought about it at all when I meet Red…" she mumbled on, her feet scurrying the street of Saffron. She bit her lips, "…Mew, huh? I hoped Silver didn't lie when he said that, or else I might sound like a lunatic…"

As she entered the PC she reminded herself once again, "Green is the Pikachu…Green is the Pikachu…"

…

**Blue KNOWS bout Green, now! What will happen to them? And, yes, I give Silver Yellow's ability by counting. **

***this is just an example to explain the probability of Silver having the ability whilst he only has one year interval with Yellow**

**Example:**

**The one before Lance is born in same months, 1980**

**Lance was born in, say, 8 February (I don't know) 1990**

**Yellow was born in the end of the tenth year, which is 2000 in March**

**So the interval with Silver is one and third quarter year because he's born in 24****th**** December**

**The timeline is**

**End of 2****nd**** ten year: Lance**

**End of 3****rd**** ten year: Yellow**

**Right in the beginning of the 4****th**** ten year: Silver**

**He has possibility of having the ability if he was born with it in the beginning after the new ten year (ex: one or two year after Yellow's birth since she was born in the end of the last ten year.)**

**If you still don't get it then…uh…I don't know how to explain anymore…bear with it, okay, and sorry if it confuses you…thanks for reading so far!**


	17. 16th Poke: Commotion in Saffron:Exchange

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all its characters belong to Game Freaks and Nintendo

**Reason for late update: I'm starting to play Sunshine Island from Harvest Moon again, thus it took most of my time…and I'm going to buy Rune Factory 4...might be late for next chapter…**

**Crimson: Thanks. You think Green might not be able to stop Giovanni? Well~ that's something for you to look forward in the next few chapters**

**ChillingShadow: Whew, someone actually says they got the rough explanation about Silver, thank you for that. Don't worry, Green has his own way of doing things.**

…

16th poke: Commotion in Saffron: Exchange

I know I have to say something to Mew, some sort of reaction about his last words. All I felt in my throat is lump that I can't either swallow or throw out. The words are caught inside the muscles of my throat. I don't even have any idea what words are there to say. Red is Mew's partner all along. Then, my purpose is to…bring him to Mew? To save the world? There are thousands of trainers in the world, weak or strong, extraordinary or normal, yet Mew chose Red.

Somehow, a hint of jealously re-surfaced from out of nowhere. I've thought they have vanished…I don't know that they still there, waiting for the perfect moment to strike me dead-on. To hate Red again. Why was Red chosen? The lump won't go away and Mew eyed me with what look to be confused and wary at the same time. _What is it, Green? _He asked out of concern. I heard my brain snapped as the lump suddenly dissipated into thin air, leaving a bitter taste up the throat on my tongue. _Why did you choose Red? _The tone I used wasn't neutral. A hint of anger and disappointment was clearly resonated through my words. Mew caught the tone, blinking as if I just asked the stupidest question he ever heard in his life.

_You of all people should have known why _he eventually said, leaving me puzzled as well as slightly angry. No, I shouldn't be like this…Mew needs me... I shook my head, carefully putting the hatred that I haven't felt lately to the back of my mind. I settled with you later, I declared. _Fine…you've told me many things already, I don't mind another mystery…_ I grumbled in disdain, folding my paws together. Mew made a giggle-like sound, _Obvious things are no fun! _

My eyes widened at his reply, _When the world is at stakes, you still strive for saving it the 'fun' way? _I can't believe him… He 'tsk'ed at me, glancing at me with meaningful look, _But Green, this has nothing to do with saving the world and you know that_

Scoffing, I shoved more questions back to their places, _So…what do we do now? Fly to Cinnabar to get you?_ Mew tilted his head, _Nope…that's not the solution. _An annoyed frown crept to my face, _Then what are we suppose to do? _Mew tapped my head, _By morning, we'll be arriving in . Giovanni's order. They've found at least three last crystals that might or might not have my memories inside. The last three experiments will be done there, _he grumpily replied.

Just what we need…storming inside the enemy headquarter with guns blazing and pokemon crying. _Is that your idea of fun? Knocking on the enemy's door and say 'hi, can I get inside and take your legendary pokemon away so we can beat your sorry ass?' _I snapped at him. Mew clucked his tongue, _To be honest, that sounds fun, but also desperate at the same time. I need to protect Yellow, you do remember that, right? Leaving her is a no no_

What should we do then? I almost screamed. Few ideas crossed my mind, but none seems easy and less risky than one another. That's when something passed by. A crazy idea appeared inside my mind. Risky, but it fits what Mew needs.

Hastily, I coughed to gain his attention and stared at him deeply, _Exchange… _the word left my mouth as his eyes formed a curious stare.

…

"Come on… pick up the pokegear you…." The rest of her words went incorrigible as she tries to avoid glare from other people in the room. She's been pushing the number for arceus knows how many times, but still no Red in the receiver line. She desperately hung the phone back, literally jabbing her fingers into the re-dial button before bringing it up to her ears again only to hear more beeps.

Her eyes darted toward the PC healing ward. Nurse Joy is busily welcoming trainers who asked for a heal and the faithful Chansey beside her assisted in however way the caring pokemon can do. Few trainers are hanging about, talking and exchanging information that each of them encountered along the way. No one dared to go outside.

When the last beep was heard before the long beeeeeep signaling that whoever she called doesn't give a care, she slammed the phone back and grumpily leant toward the reception desk. She eyed the people, who flinched every time their eyes met. Between the relaxed trainer, a blonde girl suddenly ran toward the entrance hastily. Behind her, following closely are two pokemon. A Pikachu and an eevee.

"A Pikachu…" she shifted, tilting her head for a better view. It wasn't pointless…she caught the view clearly. A familiar pendant dangling in front of the pikachu's chest. She jumped, almost surprised at this sudden encounter and swiftly moved, between the trainers toward the entrance and before she knew it, her lips already said it out loud,

"GREEN!"

…

"_Exchange?" Mew had asked. I gave him a controlled nod. "What sort of nonsense is that?" both of us flinched. That wasn't me talking nor was it Mew. We waited for a few minutes before finally the figure rose from the bed, stretching its paws. Lady gracefully jumped to the floor, yawning before she nonchalantly said, "For two uncivilized pokemon, your conversation is…impressive at the same time ridiculous…" she licked her lips, "…mind if I join in for the plan?" proceeding on licking her paws, she smoothen her un-bandaged furs. _

_Sighing I glanced at Mew who doesn't seem to be bothered about this. Lady is a fellow object in Rockets project, of course he won't be bothered… "So, what is this exchange plan that you thought of?" the eevee pressed on. "You know what are we talking about, right?" I said, clarifying that what we have in mind is the same thought. Chuckling, Lady gave me a smug smirk, "I knew those things even before Mew explained it to you…" _

_A blush betrayed my calm demeanor. She knew everything! Why wouldn't she, "Why didn't you say a thing?" I nearly shouted the question. _

_She laughed, "I would…I still remember the promise about Erika, all you have to do is ask" shrugging, the evolution pokemon sat, smoothing her tail. Fumed, I wanted to leap at her, screaming, but a thought nudge me that this isn't the right time for this. "…Whatever…" I grunted, turning my mind back to my plan. "Exchange plan is to exchange my place with yours, Mew…" I said, summarizing the whole plan in one sentence. _

"_Umm…Details? I'm afraid your idea is too simple for my bright head…" _

_Holding yet another fit of rage, I took a deep breath, "Details…all right, details," I clasped both my paws, "…now, while Red's asleep, we snuck inside , hide until morning and meet up with the real you and Yellow. Mew, you go out as soon as I met Yellow and don't give me the I-need-to-protect-Yellow, cause I'll be the one who protect her. After that, if Giovanni questioned about your disappearance, we can use the reason that you use your shape-shifting whatsit technique and changed into me, get it?"_

_Both Mew and Lady blankly stared at me with both mouth wide open. Face-palming for real this time, I sighed, "Have any question?". Lady snorted, "You've lost me since shape-shifting…"_

"_Not bad for pokemon…" I complimented while Mew kept on nodding, but with each nod, he looked more and more interested. Taking it as a hint that everyone already knows it, I stared at both, cleaning my throat from the sudden sheer pressure of my own plan pressing into my shoulder, _

"…_Alright, shall we?"_

…

Blue rushed toward the street as quickly as her feet capable of. Her eyes caught the images of the strange party running toward the direction she knows too well to her comfort. Cursing that she has to come back to the dreaded place, she ran after them, shouting Green's name countless time. The people of Saffron might hear her but she kept on running, focusing on her task.

Something strange, though…If that Pikachu is Green, then where's Red? One more question is who is that blonde girl? Keeping the question in mind, Blue scurried to chase them out.

…

_Why…HOW THE HECK CAN BLUE KNOWS THAT I AM…Oh, Arceus… _

I fastened my pace, looking over to Mew (Yellow) beside me putting up an innocent look while trying to keep up with both me and Lady's animalistic speed. Why didn't he change into his usual form? I internally groaned. _Hey, civilian! That crazy girl is your friend? She kept shouting your name like it's the only word she ever learnt as a cub! _Shouted Lady, frantically trying to be fast at the same time holding her furs from getting messy.

_Eh…forget about her, I bet Mew has some explanation once we meet up with Yellow…_ I shook the shock off of me. We have to reached as fast as possible if we wish to be done before the grunts started patrolling again…

"GREEN!"

Having enough of her pre-teen yells, I flicked my paws, summoning a small thunder beside her to bluff her out from the chase. Out of shock and fear, she **did **stop, but not after she furiously yelled my name along with several curses and fell to her knees, shaking from head to toe. Forgive me…citizen of Saffron…I don't intend to bring this chaotic girl loose in the middle of the city to teach your child how to curse…she does it herself…

_How do you propose for us to get inside ? _I pointed out the main problem. With a mischievous grin, Mew gestured to the front entrance, keeping his speed constant. What? Before I could actually get it, we already crashed into the building, taking down the front door with us. The grunts in the lift was so surprised that they didn't do a single thing when we scrambled to our feet and reached the stairs. They just stood there, watching the commotion right in front of their eyes.

"Fun?" he smirked naughtily. _Yeah…fun…_I replied gloomily. Lady sneered at us both, but continued to keep up with our pace. Finally, Mew had enough of his human flesh and changed back to his usual form. _Alright, Mew, hang on and keep your mirage with us…you're the only one who knows this place…where can we find Yellow once she was transferred here? _I said as we stop by an empty room to catch our breath. Mew looked thoughtful for a moment, _She'll be in the…uh, the laboratory? Fourth floor?_

_Can you guide us there? _I asked, expecting a nod. Mew answered with a shake of the head, _I can't maintain mirage for too long, Green…this is the longest time I've ever tried conjuring my mirage to a near real…sure I can teleport there, but the retrieving party will be in chaos if I suddenly left._

_So, now…uh…you're going to…_

With a gleeful grin –too gleeful to my liking- he swayed to the side, fading, _I'm leaving! Good luck on finding the lab! _In seconds, he vanished into thin air, leaving both me and Lady speechless. Our only guides had gone. We are lost inside Team Rocket's headquarter. We only have times until morning to find the lab. And I don't know if Red has awakened or not. Lady huffed in annoyance as she trotted knowingly in front of me. Clearly, I can imagine her smugly said that she knows her way inside here. And end up running around, getting chased by the rockets grunts.

Glancing toward me, Lady waved toward me, _I have an idea, civilian…_ she whispered with quickened breath. A smile decorated her face, an unlikely sincere smile. Worried that it's some sick idea, I mouthed a refusal. She took it as a yes and grabbed my paws, walking confidently while dragging me along the way. _What the- hey, hey, where are we going? _I tried wiggling out from her grip, but heck, she got strong, death grip to my paws.

Brown eyes jeered at me, _Trust me, mouse, I'll take us both to safety…_

…

**A short chapter because I have a big one cooking inside my head. By the by, Lady escaped from Cinnabar, stowing herself in a ship to Vermilion. She's exhausted when Green found her because she was discovered before she could alight and end up getting chased in the ship. So she does NOT escape from Saffron. I might put a chapter of how she escape in her point of view, but that's after the whole story ends. Alright, thanks a bunch for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	18. 17th Poke: Commotion in Saffron:Intrusio

Title: A Pikachu Called Green

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: When Green looked nothing like himself…

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all its characters belong to Game Freaks and Nintendo

**It has been weeks hasn't it? Someone recommended SH: Downpour and Shattered Memories after we had a little chat about Silent Hill games…and I just happened to come across one of those things in my usual game shop. Now I'm scared to death…*sobs I need someone to play it…cause I want to see the ending…**

**Oh, and also, I'm pulling all-nighter recently for my Suikoden 2 after I came across my old PS 1. I've managed to go until before we fight Beast Rune and miserably realized that with my current party and runes, it's impossible for me to win…**

***Thanks to everyone who read and fav or even alert this…a BIG thanks!**

**Jessie Summer Wolf: I have nothing to say but thanks. And, of course, I'll write more!**

**SateAyam: Okay, here you go, a new chapter! Thank you for liking this and one more thanks for I thought I have ended up making situation awkward here and there…**

…

17th Poke: Commotion in Saffron: Intrusion

Dizzy…he held his head and massaged his temple. The first thing that came into his mind is how sore his muscles are. Forcing his painful body to sit up, he groaned hoarsely. It's quite foggy about whatever happened yesterday for his poor head and since he is physically drained, it must be harsh on his body, too. Nonetheless, he has to wake up like right now since he has no idea how long has he been out. Groaning inwardly, he tousled his head, busying his fingers with some knotted strands of hair. He needs to check his party…the fight…back then, how much damage did they suffered in the end? He remembered those grunts saying things like they can't keep fighting anymore or 'we have to retreat', something around that line.

The urge to check on his team burst inside his head, causing him to scanned his whole room meticulously for any sign of pokeballs. And there, lying peacefully, are three pokeballs on the small desk beside the bed. He let out a relieved sigh. Before another thought dawned on him…where's Green? He perked up, scrambled to his feet out of fear that he had crushed the poor mouse pokemon under him while he was unconscious. He can't say whether it's luck or unfortunate that Green isn't there. Luck because that means he didn't suffocate the pokemon or unfortunate because he didn't see any sign of Green in the room.

He felt an urge to cry…mostly because of the pent up emotions he's been holding inside are starting to rumble furiously to find a way out. He is not a strong kid like _Green_. Heck, even Blue is stronger than him. Masking himself as a strong kid in the outside had resulted in great outcome during his journey that he intended on doing so until the end. But now it feels more like something he shouldn't have done in the first place. As he looked around frantically, trying to find even the slightest clue of the pikachu's whereabouts, the door was slammed open, revealing a girl with long, brown hair. Her head was tipped to the side slightly and her face is flushed. Short, raspy breaths came out from her parted lips as she stormed inside and grabbed his wrist,

"We have to go! NOW!"

…

_After several steps, I wiggled out of Lady's grip and shook my head. "I don't trust you enough to follow you inside this place…" I said with burdened tune. Her brown eyes twitched as she replied me with a 'are you kidding me' glare. "Please…let's just…let's just go through the fourth floor and see what we can find, okay?"_

And am I so regretful now?

I immediately know that we're going right inside the dragon's den ever since this plan was formed inside my head. Risk is something improbable…it's not a factor that can be extinguished that easily if you have plans. Every plans have risks ranged from light to heavy. Of course, those with heavy risks resulted in better outcome rather than those with light ones. That's why I chose this one…

_How long do you propose ME to wait in this position?_

Feeling warm breaths passed across my nose, I quickly hushed her up, whispering to wait until the situation is clearer. To be honest, I don't like the position we were in as well. I mean, who likes to be trapped inside a locker with an eevee who can't stop complaining every ten seconds? I'll be surprised if someone raises a hand. This is an obligatory, though, those grunts were out there, patrolling and we just happened to come across some of them who pointed at us, chased us until we finally found this 'conveniently placed' empty box and squeezed ourselves inside –not silently I'm afraid-

Hearing for her question for the hundreds time, I finally peeked out to observe the surrounding. There's no one out there…

_I think it's clear…we can go out now…_I pushed the lid, earning a creaking sound from the old, un-oiled hinge. Cringing slightly, I slipped out and proceeded on tugging my non-stop-complaining-companion out from the box while trying to shut her up as much as possible. She complained twice about her ruffled furs and dusts clinging to her tails, but closed her mouth as soon as loud footsteps echoed in the hall. _There's no way we're going back to the box…_I exclaimed. Lady nodded, agreed. She rolled her eyes at me, a look of this-is-what-happen-when-you-don't-agree-with-me flashed on her face. Grunting, I gave a defeated sigh, _Alright, you win…let's do this plan of yours…_

A nice, smug smirk tugged on her mouth as she dashed off to the hall, stopping for a moment to say a single sentence, _Follow my lead, then, mouse! We'll make a break for it!_

I am not sure if she knows what she's doing, but since we have no other choice and my plan to scout out the 4th floor went down the gutter thanks to the heavily guarded halls and corridors, I literally have no choice in my hands. Or paws. Running behind her, I replied with a clear reluctant 'aye, ma'am'.

…

Blue was fully convinced that Green the Pikachu is _Green_. Seeing by herself of how the Pikachu flinched when she called its name. Really CALLED his name, his REAL name. She was sure she sent that idea across when she beckoned for him on the street. That she already knew that he is the real Green. She ran back to the PC, nearly shouting on top of her lungs for Red's whereabouts until Nurse Joy pinpointed a room where a ravenette boy is staying.

Barging inside the room, she found a glassy eyed dark haired boy that she recognized as Red and yanked his wrist, "We have to go! NOW!" she said, urgently dragging her friend. Red gasped, taken aback by the sudden tug, he slipped and fell, pulling Blue with him to the white-tiled floor beneath them. What a nice start…she internally groaned.

When they are completely prepared, she was about to tell Red about Green but swiftly clamped her mouth. Why wouldn't Green tell Red himself that he is the Pikachu? She knows pokemon does not speak 'humanese', but a smart guy as Green could at least try to write, right? So, then, why? Red gave her a questioning look, waiting for a reason to be dragged out after the shock of finding that he had lost two pokemon –after he checked the pokeballs, Lady's is empty-. Blue hesitated, finding herself unable to utter any words about Green the Pikachu and _Green_ their friend.

Usually, she would rush things and said whatever that came across her head, but this time, something she can't quite get is preventing her from doing so. That blonde girl…and the eevee…if Green is the Pikachu, then who are those guys? Neither she nor Red ever seen Green with a girl before. Only with his sister, Daisy who constantly scolded the boy for doing things she does not agree to.

"Umm…" she began, contemplating on whether to tell or not. Red waited patiently, glaring at her. Swallowing, she decided on a negative answer and said, "…I know where's your Pikachu and eevee went" she murmured. Almost instantly, a spark glimmered on Red's eyes as his glare turned into that of a hopeful stare.

Well…she has another time to tell Red about this issue…beside, it's not like her to ignore this instinctive intuition that holding her back.

…

We've run along the halls, escaping from the footsteps. Lady lead me to several staircases and after ten minutes worth of going up and down in confusing way, she finally entered a room at the end of the hall. I am not gullible…yet I found myself ran toward the room that she entered without much complains. The door opened automatically to let me slide through. I scanned the room immediately, unsure of Lady's lead.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around quickly, my head felt like it's about to snap from my neck. What's inside the room nudges me to kill the eevee right here, right in this second. A boy with red hair was staring at me curiously. His clothes told me that he's on the same side as the Rockets. Which just made me hissed as a retort. He flinched, yet his grey eyes fixed with mine. _Who is this…kid…_I muttered.

An understanding look passed his face, "Ah…umm…don't worry…I'm…Silver" he stuttered, reaching for me, "…if that's what you want to know…" he added. _What? Is he…talking to me? He __**understands **__me?_ I stepped back, still distrusting the boy before me. He gave me a nod, "…I do…understand you…"

_SILVER!_

Right as he finished his sentence, the arrogant snot of an eevee appeared out of nowhere, leaped to hug the boy. She nuzzled her cheeks to Silver's affectionately while purring, contented by the warmth from the boy. "Ah, you…you're…that eevee, right…?" bewildered, Silver managed to reply despite Lady's pushing on his cheeks. I narrowed my eyes, quite annoyed by this display of affection.

_Silver, this is Green, the one that I told you like what Mew said…_whispered Lady as she put both paws on Silver's chest and smiled warmly. Something that I reacted with a snort. The red-headed boy grabbed both sides of the eevee to release the hug, "Green?" he stole a glance toward me, "…I see…" his tune lowered. _Uh-huh, we need your help again _Lady said.

Wait…I felt a snap on my brain as I turned at Lady with what I believe a look of disbelief. _He…who is he? We…we can't just possibly ask for help from any stranger we've met! _Lady rolled her brown eyes, _He is SILVER, not some random Rockets grunt that I picked, and I trust him, that's all that matters _she finished with an arrogant snuff. A part of me snickered by his capability of praising someone other than herself.

"I know you from Mew…your friend, that girl called Blue told me as well-"

Now I know why Blue knows…

Silver was panicked to his fist when he saw my sullen face. After several explanations, he apologized right away, guiltily shaking my paws. Lady hurriedly told Silver about everything, about how we should really get to the laboratory right away and how he should keep quiet. He nodded, understood that we're in need of his help. Scooping both me and Eevee to his arms, he started to walk out in the corridor, keeping eye on the grunts patrolling around the perimeter.

It's not long before we've arrived at the laboratory. Silver put us down and told us a nice hiding place for us to wait for the night. Thanking him, we set off to find the broken crates behind an unused machine that Silver mentioned. But it's not long before we heard a familiar voice calling Silver.

I was frozen in my spot behind the strange humming machine, unable to move forward or to look back to Silver. "What are you doing inside this place, hmm?" the voice said. Bracing myself, I turned slightly to take a peek of who the speaker was and stunned. Silver stuttered his answer, saying that he just want to see the laboratory, but the man wasn't convinced. I growled under my breath in which when Lady whisked me away from their range sight while choking me to prevent any sound. _Are you a complete moron, rodent?_ She hissed when we finally reached the safe hiding spot. Feeling rage built inside my head, I ignored her question and huffed in annoyance.

Noticing the heavy breaths, Lady, fortunately pursed her chatterbox and pouted to herself. Silently, I thanked arceus for giving this eevee some sort of knowledge to leave an annoyed person alone.

_What happened to you? _She asked after a few seconds. I'll take my thanks back... _For arceus sake…can you shut up for a while? _I grunted, completely annoyed. I'm trying not to choke you to death here…I added mentally. She snorted, the mocking kind of snort, _Way to reply someone who cares for you enough to ASK… _Paws shaking, I told myself that this is not the right time to throw a tantrum especially not to your so-called partner in crime.

She demanded answer. I haven't calmed down enough to give her one. So we sat back to back, puffing cheeks and crossing arms. And that is the longest time, that chatty eevee finally shut her pretty mouth…

…

"Blaine…hey, Blaine!"

"Unh? Wha- what is it Yellow?"

"Are you daydreaming? Your pokegear already rang for quite a while, you know?"

"Oh…oh, my bad…"

A click.

"Hello, sir?"

"Blaine…I've sent some grunts to snatch you…where are you now, so I can send them coordinates"

"What? For what? We'll be arriving tomorrow according to schedule…and we've been progressing just fine!"

"Two children are inside Silph co. Should I repeat that to your head? Two damn children has sneaked inside the headquarter!"

"Sir, you can just dispatch the grunts to-"

"Dispose of them? Funny…but the one being disposed off is the grunts…"

"What? How can that-"

"Enough…send me your position!"

"…alright…sir…"

…

The alarm was ringing throughout the floors and both of them are running. Right behind them, a few grunts are tailing them, shouting furiously for them to halt. Blue gave them a proud smirk as she and Red leaped inside the lift, leaving the grunts to cursed onto the metal door. Red wheezed heavily as he fixed his hat, fiddling with it for a bit and finally reached to his pokeball, thumbing the smooth surface. "Where are we going now?" he asked between his heavy breath. Blue turned to see the floor number, "I guess we're reaching to the highest floor…" she replied, dusting her skirt. Amazing that even with skirt on she still could run that fast.

Red was silent for a moment, closing his eyes while leaning on the elevator's wall. He looked almost asleep that Blue poked his arms to make sure he's conscious. The beeping sound was followed by the sound of the elevator's door sliding open revealing an empty corridor. Blue went out first nonchalantly as she scouted for any strange movement. When she saw none, she hollered at Red, skipping through the hallway telling her friend to hurry. Red looked around by himself to ascertain Blue's prediction and walked behind her after he realized it is indeed safe.

The girl in front of him whistled a tune, gesturing at the corner on the end of the corridor. He realized immediately that someone must be there. Certainly, as if agreeing to his mind, footsteps echoed from the hallway ahead which drained colors from Blue's face. She shuffled back, placing one finger to her lips while the other manually grabbed her pokeball. Red nodded at her, gripping at his own which held Vyi. Stepping back as soundlessly as they can, Red found himself back in front of the lift. Without turning to face the lift, he lifted his hand, frantically searches for the button. He pushed the button and waited, the footsteps sure is coming nearer. Blue held her breath, if they thrashed another grunts here…will they be able to keep their pokemon health above line?

The lift's door slid open at the same second the grunts turned the corner and saw them. Biting her lips, Blue shoved Red inside the lift and leapt at the grunts, calling her squirtle to aid her. Red was too in shock to do much before the metal door was closed and he was brought to another floor without Blue.

…

_Petrel…_

Lady flicked her head upward, _Huh, what?_ She groggily replied, wiping her mouth with her paws. She's been drowsing after staying quite for a while –so that's why she was so silent- judging by how croaky her voice is –and that streak of saliva on the corner of her mouth-. I snickered a bit at how she flustered to hide that obvious thing. _Oh, it seems our highness queen Eevee has finally graced upon us after she woke up from her beauty sleep…_I commented dully. She glared, _Just be glad I don't kick you, mouse…_

_So, what is it?_ She added after subsiding her small anger. _Hnn, Petrel? That's the guy's name…_I complied her question. _Petrel, as in Petrel, the master of disguise?_ She gasped. _If that's the other name for the freaking pedophile then, yeah, he's the man…_ Lady rolled her eyes, _Stop, that…he's one of the commander in the Rockets, you know? _She curved her mouth to a frown. _I can see why…_ muttering that, I heard a soft knock from outside.

Both of us tensed. What? It's been a long time since we snuck inside here, but…how can someone gue-

_Heey~ how about some hands?_

...

_Do you feel it?_

Soft, crunchy sound of grass creaking.

_Feel…what?_

Beating of the wings.

…_Closer, nearer, they are nearer…_

A huff

_You're having that seer thing again? I thought the last of them was when Irene was around…_

_That is a long time ago, shut up…let her concentrate, we might have something new…_

_Whatever you say…_

A snort

…_Oh…there…there…_

_See anything yet?_

_No…no, it's just a mere hunch…I'm sorry…_

_And here I thought there'll be fun things happen…_

…

Squirtle opened his eyes. His sea blue eyes quickly darted around in caution as soon as he got his focus back. Worried, he called for his trainer. He looked around. He's in a room, an empty one without any furniture inside except for a single hat in the center of the room. The lights are off and though Squirtle is just a pokemon, he guessed that the door is locked. Crying for his trainer again his attention is now focused onto the hat. He almost screamed when he realized it belongs to his trainer. But where is she? Clutching the hat in his hands, he wailed. Slowly, silently, the door clicked and the knob was turned.

"…Umm…hello?"

…

**Whew…done. And, err…I forgot to add this, but, well, I've bought KH: 3D which make it three games to end…and darn, I miss TWEWY a LOT! Erh…what else…uh, because I'm now hereby in the last grade on senior high school, I have to study a LOTS too…what a drag…however, I will keep on making this. As long as someone read it, I will try my best to finish this, so, see ya in the next one! Thanks a bunch for reading this one!**

**Nb: I'm so sorry, but I can't promise that the next chapter will be out in a week…**


End file.
